Making it all worth it
by cembria
Summary: 150 years after Sookie and Eric are made King and Queen their son Alex is grown and they are handed the last peace of the puzzle to complete their fate.But they will be in for the biggest fight of their lives. Will the supes ever get peace?
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the floor next to my appointed "gift giver" he was tugging harshly at the lead around her neck trying to put her in as much agony as possible until I would be given as an apology to King and Queen Northman. I was just hoping that the Northmans would be able to find a way to kill me. I was being given as less of an offering and more just to get me out of the Demons hair. See I am half Fae , one quarter fire demon and a quarter light/ healing demon. As a result of the coupling I am immortal I can not even be beheaded the sword just bounces off my skin. I was born out of both an act of love and an act of treachery.

My mother was a demon born to one of the greatest marriage contracts the Demon realm had ever seen. Fire and health were brought together and it ceased a war that had been waging for 3,000 years. However my mother was in love with an earth fairy. He was a slave of the house I believe he was captured during the last fairy/ vampire war and given as a gift. But she loved him just the same and they had a passionate affair. She became pregnant and was terrified there would be no way to pass a half fairy child off as a full demon. However she kept the act up until I was born but as soon as I came out they knew. My iridescent white hair and pointed ears gave me away.

My mother was killed on the spot and my father hunted. They tried to kill me because I was an "abomination" but I apparently cant be killed. I stopped aging after 25 when my Fae abilities manifested. That was when the shit hit the fan. Before that I was just a slave but after I came into my powers I was desired and the prince of the realm used me as party entertainment and gave me to guests to use me for pleasures of the flesh. I have been living that life for just over 100 years and Im ready to die… There is nothing left of me.

A young looking man walked passed me (but were dealing with vampires so really who knows right?) He had short blond hair and deep blue eyes. He had to have been 6 and a half feet tall he glowed like a fairy but I could see his fangs descend as his gaze caught me. Perhaps he was angry that I was the gift? Maybe he was going to send me back to that hell? I pray to the Gods that he keeps me and finds a way to kill me.

He walked in and told my guard to follow him. The big stupid brute dragged me by the iron chain around my neck not even giving me the chance to walk. I felt the carpet burns start on my back. This was going to be a long night if they sent me away. The iron did not hurt me all it did was prevent me from "popping" away. However after the punishment I got for that I would never ever try to do it again so the leash was a bit over kill.

I was thrown to the ground and my head mad contact with the cool marble steps leading too the thrones. My blood was leaking but the cut healed almost instantly. I caught the gaze of the tall man who brought us in again and this time the look on his face was… PITTY? What the hell? Is he mad or does he feel bad for me? There might be hope yet.

The King and Queen entered the room dressed very casually; jeans, t-shirts and boots. I was glad it was so informal because I was wearing nothing but tatters and my most important spots were barely covered. But who knows that might have been the point. The king sat followed by the Queen. The King cleared his throat and began.

"what is this Demon?" he stated sounding board but his wife was staring at me and I felt like someone was massaging my brain… weird.

"She is a gift of good will." Stated the brute sent to deliver me

"A gift you say? She looks damaged. What good will do you speak of demon?" he demanded obviously he knew but he was going to force this ass hole to give him the proper apology he deserved. Im liking this guy already.

"The king of the Demon realm sends her as an apology for tearing a new rift in your territory and harming one who owed you featly." He stated with a deep nod "As for the damage, she cleans up nice and is already broken so she heels well." He looked like a smug ass hole. I wanted to punch him in the face.

The King and Queen looked like they were in a deep silent conversation glancing at the tall man beside the thrones from time to time. Finally the Queen spoke up her voice soft as honey.

"What is her age and lineage?" She smiled after and it made me feel safe… Stop it! you're not safe you're never safe. I repeated this mantra over and over to remind myself not to get comfortable. Then the brute spoke up again.

"She is 143 years old and immortal. She is half fae and half demon." Wow… he was very vague weird. The queen looked furious and practically yelled in her southern Drawl.

"WHAT LINE OF FAE! DO NOT LIE DEMON! YOUR LIFE IS FORFIT NOW SO LIEING WILL MAKE YOUR DEATH SLOW!" I was shaking. She started to glow and things started to shatter in the room. What the hell is she? The king reached over grasping her hand rubbing small circles trying to calm her. This is obviously a love match. Watching him try to sooth his furious wife sent a chill down my spine… damit more comfort… STOP THIS ! I told myself. The tall man who was standing walked over to me to remove my shackles'. I flinched and tired to scoot away as fast as I could until I got caught by the length of the chain. I was cowering metallic black tears streaming down my face. He reached to touch my face and I flinched again. He sat next to me snapping the chain then staring at me.

"She is earth Fae I believe." The demon brute said with a shaken voice. The Queen stood and walked towards the brute. What was she going to do she was so tiny! Oh My Gods he will crush her like a bug. I started to inch towards her to stop her fearing for her life. Brutes are strong but very very stupid they would not think twice about killing a Queen if they felt threatened. But the Tall man scooped me up to stop me. I whispered to him in a panic.

"I have to stop her she is so tiny! He will kill her!" He smiled and simply said "just watch Darling." I watched in horror for a moment until I saw a sword appear in her hand. The brute was trembling and what the hell are those tears? Okay now I really want to know what she is. Then she spoke.

"Demon the earth fae have been extinct for 100 years are you telling me you have been holding one captive for well over 140?" the brute dropped to his knees and said

"No Ma'am she is only half… shh.. she is a hhh… hybrid" he stuttered like a fool

"She is Fae and your life is mine." She stated calmly as she removed his head. I clung to the tall mans body as he lifted us off the floor. In this moment I did not care he was nice and brought me comfort I could give in just for now. The King took me in and gave an instruction to the tall man.

"Alex, remove the iron and bring her a chair. Also some food she look's hungry. Please request a room be made for her and have some proper clothes left in there for her." Alex I liked that name… but the he started to separate from me and I freaked I clung to him like a child… I was afraid that if I let go and he left the demons would take me back and I would spend an eternity being tortured. The king saw this and summoned a woman named Pam giving her the instructions allowing Alex to continue to hold me while I clamed. Then the Queen spoke.

"Dear what is your name?" I looked astonished no one had asked my name in 100 years, if not for my total recall I may have forgotten it.

"Lily" I stated trying to not draw attention to myself. Then Alex repeated my name whispering it to himself like he was testing how it sounded coming out of his mouth. The Queen smiled at him then me and began to speak again.

"You have no more reason to fear you are under our protection and no further harm will come to you. You may stay at the palace but you don't have to it is safer here for you but you are a free woman, We do not hold slaves." I sighed and peeled myself away from my savior throwing myself at the King and Queens feet arching my neck in a sign of submission as almost my whole body touched the floor… dramatic I know but I was really really grateful.

"I pledge my life to you there is no way to repay this debt. I have many gifts some even the Demons knew nothing about and I want to share them all with you. I am yours." What the fuck? I don't know what Im doing I just feel like Im in the right spot for the first time ever.

"your life is yours my dear." She said with a smile as Alex started to rub my back… I was starting to like him. "what are your gift's? Share what you are comfortable with." I saw the King tense at that he apparently wanted to know everything I could do. Alex put an arm around me protectively. What the hell he is practically defying his king in public… people are going to die and it will be my fault.

"I will tell you everything, You deserve to have it all at your disposal. I have all the standard Fae gifts popping, summons and such my Fairy gift is stealth. No one can track me or find my if I don't want them to… unless they have had my blood then I cant mask my scent to them. I am one quarter fire Demon with full powers. I think I am fully developed demon because of the fairy spark. Im also one quarter light/healing demon. That makes me immortal I have not aged since I was 25 I also heal instantly but can still spill blood. I cant be killed to my knowledge not even by beheading the blade bounces right off. Im not really a gift to you." I paused as a gauged there reactions… not good "they are trying to get rid of me because they cant kill me. They have been trying to pawn me off on someone for 50 years. They are tired of me I guess." Everyone seemed to relax Alex pulled me into his lap when Pam brought in the chair then zipped out again. The king spoke

"Lily, you may call me Eric when we are in the home this is my wife Sookie and the man whos lap you are warming is my son Alex." He said with a smirk. SON! HES A FUCKING VAMPIRE… OH SHIT! I just walked into the kingdom of the prophecy. This is intense…

"wow… cool" was all I could get out Alex and Eric laughed. Now it was obvious this apple belonged to that tree.

"I see you just figured out where you are?" he said smirking. Alex took that moment to twine his fingers in mine, A move that did not go unnoticed by his mother.

"Ya I did." I said squeezing his hand willing it to never leave mine.

"well now that that is out Alex will take you to your room and settle you. If you need or want for anything just let someone know, your home now." He said. I started to cry silently. I have never had a home. Just a place to sleep until the horrors started again. Then Alex addressed his Father.

"Father?"

"yes Alex?" he said visibly relaxed now. No longer in King mode he was just a guy at home now.

"I would like to keep her with me and make her mine if she is willing." He smelled my hair as he said that… weird. I have never been sniffed before but I heard it was a big thing with sups in this realm. I don't know what being "his" means but in this moment I want nothing more than to never leave the safety of his arms so in this moment Im pretty much game for anything.

"Do you wish to bond with her or make her a toy?" he said with a cock of his head and a warning glance. Shit I don't want to be a toy! Bonded ummm that's like a vampire wife right? Like a love match in the Vamp world. I hear they are rare. Shit Im going to be a toy… no way this guy wants to bond to me after holding me while I cry and wreck his shirt. Uhhhh welcome to my life.

"Bond. She is special to me I can tell. Her blood sings to me." Okay what they hell? This guy is a vampire hybrid fairy human and my muddy blood is singing to him? I must be looking at him funny because he just coos at me and runs his free hand threw my hair.

"If she is willing and only then may you have her. Lily are you willing? You have no obligation the choice is yours. Do you know what a bond is?" I looked at him wondering what to say then Alex kissed my temple and I was all in.

"I know what a bond is. It is a rare love match between a vampire and another being. Im willing." Alex gazed at me like I was the only thing in the room.

"Her things will be moved to your room son. Good luck with your new Mate." With that the king and Queen got up to leave. The queen touched my shoulder and kissed her son on the forehead. With that contact I saw myself and Alex fighting in a battle against Demons. Then we were being wed My dress was white and I was in my true form. No one has ever seen my true form. Then I was pregnant and he was doting on me and spoiling me. Then we are King and Queen not just of a state but the whole Supe world there was peace. I felt so loved Sookie and Eric guided us the whole way… wow.

"Love match indeed." She said with a wink before she left

"wow." We both said at the same time. And with that Alex scooped me up and we were flying (yes really fucking flying) to his room. He opened the door and before I could take stock of my surrounding he crashed into me with a kiss. This kiss was melting me. It was not violent or demanding it was tender and loving.

"Im going to worship you until my final death my queen." He said

Im in so much trouble….


	2. Chapter 2

A-pov

I was getting ready for another night of court. Im really tired of being trained to be King but my parents seem to think someday I will take the throne but seeing how my father (the current king) does not age and is damn near indestructible makes my secession less than likely. My mother bless her is convinced some magic woman will come to me and her blood will sing and I will know she is meant to be my queen. I understand my mother is a very powerful being. SHE IS A GODESS for heaven's sake but sometimes I think she wants things so she makes up prophecies. She is too sweet for her own good sometimes.

There was a knock at the door. I sniffed and scanned the brain… Merlott .

"enter" I said. The shifter was important to my mother. His father died 120 years ago in service to my mother so she has cared for his family ever since. I usually like the Merlott's but Kevin just gets on my nerves. He is to fucking chatty and I have shit to do.

"good evening master! I have your dinner… raw stake and smoked Salomon with a side of Mashed potatoes just like you asked." I grunted and motioned to the table "There is only one matter for the night the Demon King is sending a gift to amend for the rift they tore in NOLA." I nodded hopping that was all and he would leave so I could eat and get this night over with.

"so how was your day?" ahhhh here we go with the chatty bullshit.

"it was fine." I said as I sat to my meal

"what did you do?" uhhhhhhhhhhh. This is the type of thing that makes you wish you were not immortal.

"Im really busy tonight Kevin can I chit chat with you later?" Im trying to be polite so my mom will be happy but this guy is testing my limits. Maybe I should ask Pam to "talk" with him. Yes! Then My mom cant blame me for mentioning it to her in passing. *mental note casually tell Pam how annoying Kevin is*

"yes sire" he bowed and left. I scarffed down my meal and readied for the night.

I walked down the hall to the receiving room I wanted to scope out this "gift" before my parents saw. I bet it would be something ridiculous like a cow or maybe a dragon or some crap like that. Demons liked to give animals. When I saw the brute Demon I froze and saw the "gift" the gift was a girl. A very very pretty girl. She had stained cheeks she had been crying she looked beaten and her clothes were in shreds. She had no marks though interesting. But who would hurt such a divine woman? Just then she looked up and my fangs popped down in fury. She looked broken her eyes were sad… she had given up.

I promised myself that I would do anything in my power to save her. She will be MINE! I opened the door and ordered the Brute to enter. That son of a bitch just dragged her struggling body like a piece of trash. It was everything I could do not to lunge at him. Then it just got worse he slammed her down on the steps. Her head made a sickening thud and I saw her start to bleed. The smell of her blood was like a song in my soul. Just then my mother's words rang out to me "her blood will sing to you." Shit.

I watched as she healed almost instantly even faster than a vampire who has just fed. I wanted to save her I wanted to have her never suffer again. I needed her to never cry or hurt. Just then I caught her eyes again and I knew I had to try to save her. No I had to save her. With that my parents came in and my Dad started the proceedings.

"what is this Demon?"

"She is a gift of good will." Stated the brute

"A gift you say? She looks damaged. What good will do you speak of demon?" Damaged? DAMAGED! She is perfect! She is MINE! I know he is my Dad but he grates my nerves sometimes.

"The king of the Demon realm sends her as an apology for tearing a new rift in your territory and harming one who owed you featly." Haha harmed right…. They fucking killed the sheriff of area 1! "As for the damage, she cleans up nice and is already broken so she heels well." She is not broken I can see it she still has a little spark. She looks like she wants to punch him in the face. She will never heel she will be my Queen.

My father opened our bond and got our opinions. I of course practically begged for us to accept her but he thought it was too little for the life of a sheriff. But like always my mother told us to quite bickering and let her solve it. We both resolved to let her do her thing. Im pretty sure she already knows what is going to happen but lets see how it goes.

"What is her age and lineage?" she said using her best southern bell voice

"She is 143 years old and immortal. She is half fae and half demon" hmmm 7 years younger than me. WHAT FAE? Oh shit Moms going to flip. The fae are almost extinct the earth fae already are and it is beyond illegal to hold then captive.

"WHAT LINE OF FAE! DO NOT LIE DEMON! YOUR LIFE IS FORFIT NOW SO LIEING WILL MAKE YOUR DEATH SLOW!" yup she flipped. Dad is trying to send her calm… nope that's not working. The girl is trying to hide. She is scurrying across the floor until the chain catches her and snaps her back. I walked over to her. I had to get her off that chain it killed me to see her harmed. I reached to break the collar off her neck and she flinched. What have they done to my woman? I just grabbed the chain and yanked snapping it sending iron links flying. It would have to do for now.

"She is earth Fae I believe." This guy is done for and my mother will protect the last of the earth fae. She will be mine. My Mom stood up to take his head and the girl freaked she thought he could hurt my Mom… really it was quite cute. But I just told her to watch.

There was a small exchange I did not notice it I was lost in this girl. I had a feeling what I was looking at was not her true form. Her eyes were blue but if she is fire demon as I can smell she is then they should be red and her hair is light but I just feel like Im not seeing her. All of the sudden I hear my mother say "She is Fae your life is mine." I look up and see a head rolling. Good. I lift her up and she folds into my body, almost a snuggle. I like to snuggle. My father gives me a set of instructions to make her comfortable. I tried to disengage her so I could set to my task but she clung to me like I was all she had. I felt my father call Pam who was there in an instant to relieve me of my task. Then my Mother spoke.

"Dear what is your name?" She looked surprised that anyone asked her name but then she said it "Lily" it was so simple yet beautiful and fitting for such a beautiful flower. I said it a few times just to hear it again. Yes Lily is my new favorite name. She was still very tense and my mother could tell.

"You have no more reason to fear you are under our protection and no further harm will come to you. You may stay at the palace but you don't have to it is safer here for you but you are a free woman, We do not hold slaves." And with that she ripped herself from me and threw herself on the ground pledging her life to my parents. Ahh yes her gifts Im pretty interested to hear about these.

"your life is yours my dear." My mother said I leaned down to rub her back. I just wanted to be able to touch her again. "what are your gift's? Share what you are comfortable with." At that my Father got defensive I slipped my arm around her protectively. No one will hurt her ever again including my family. I would openly challenge my father if I had to so I could protect her life. But instead she went the route of full disclosure.

"I will tell you everything, You deserve to have it all at your disposal. I have all the standard Fae gifts popping, summons and such my Fairy gift is stealth. No one can track me or find my if I don't want them to… unless they have had my blood then I cant mask my scent to them. I am one quarter fire Demon with full powers. I think I am fully developed demon because of the fairy spark. Im also one quarter light/healing demon. That makes me immortal I have not aged since I was 25 I also heal instantly but can still spill blood. I cant be killed to my knowledge not even by beheading the blade bounces right off. Im not really a gift to you." Good she cant be killed I like that. But what does she mean not a gift? Shit don't let her be a spy or something. "they are trying to get rid of me because they cant kill me. They have been trying to pawn me off on someone for 50 years. They are tired of me I guess." Oh thank the Gods… I was worried. Well their loss my gain.

Then My Father switched out of King Mode in into Dad/Eric mode. This was a very good sign. Then he said. I picked her up and sat in the chair Pam brought over, relishing her body being so close. Her scent, Her skin , her hair oh Gods be praised this woman was perfect even if she was dressed in rags. Her eyes have started glowing with hope she is not defeated anymore. Good I will help her be the proud Queen she is destine to be.

"Lily, you may call me Eric when we are in the home this is my wife Sookie and the man who's lap you are warming is my son Alex." That's when she figured out that she was in Louisiana and that my Family is the family of the prophecy. But she did not scream and run she just said "wow…cool" My dad and I laughed at that. I took that lime to twine my fingers in hers. UHHHHH she is warm and soft everywhere! Oh she just squeezed my hand. I want her and I want her now. Im going to do it… Im going to ask if she can be mine and I can bond to her.

"well now that that is out Alex will take you to your room and settle you. If you need or want for anything just let someone know, your home now." She started to cry her metallic black tears running down her face onto my chest. Oh please stop crying. Im going to keep you safe and love you forever!

"Father?"

"yes Alex?" He said lounging back shooting my Mother suggestive looks.

"I would like to keep her with me and make her mine if she is willing." Then I took a deep draw of her scent. MMMM it was good, like a fine wine.

"Do you wish to bond with her or make her a toy?" He gave me a look and sent a clear message threw the bond that this girl was not a play thing and if she is not my Queen hands off.

"Bond. She is special to me I can tell. Her blood sings to me." My Mother perked up at that. She loves being right. I started to shush Lily when she looked at me funny. Then my father spoke and for the first time in 100 years I was nervous.

"If she is willing and only then may you have her. Lily are you willing? You have no obligation the choice is yours. Do you know what a bond is?" Oh shit I will explain the bond. Please be willing please be mine. I kissed her temple wishing it was her lips. Then she spoke.

"I know what a bond is. It is a rare love match between a vampire and another being. Im willing." Yes you are my Queen… my love match.

"Her things will be moved to your room son. Good luck with your new Mate." My Father said getting up to leave while leering at my Mom. 1,150 years old and he is still hot for her. I take that as a good sign for Lily and I. Oh she will be in my room. I can wake to her and touch her all I want and I want to touch her really bad right now.

My Mom got up right after him and walked over she touched Lily's shoulder and kissed my head. Then she started to pass us a vision. We were fighting in a battle. Lily was wielding a sword with the grace of a Goddess. Then our wedding… I knew this was not her true form! Her iridescent hair floated like she was under water and her blazing red eyes were so beautiful I almost fell over. Oh and her pointed ears mmmm. Then she was pregnant and we are lying in bed Im feeding her berries and were laughing. Then it happened We are King and Queen but not of the state but of the whole Supe world and there was peace! My parents accept her and help train us the whole time. Oh this is meant to be. I can only hope the Fates don't change. I want all this but only with her.

"Love match indeed." My mother said with a wink before she skipped off to go get laid

"wow." We both said at the same time. I scooped her up and flew to My room I needed her and I needed her now. She is MINE! Oh so warm so soft *click* yup here come my fangs Im done for. As soon as the door opened and I could get it shut I smothered her with a kiss. She will be the only person I ever kiss again.

"Im going to worship you until my final death my queen." I said meaning every word.

Im in so much trouble….


	3. Chapter 3

L-pov

The kiss was intense! No one had ever touched her so reverently before. Oh shit Im about to have sex with a man I have only known for an hour. I'm going to be his? Well it cant be that bad the Demons never even tried to be kind to me and I feel so safe here, especially in his arms. I have never willingly had sex before, but its not like I'm a virgin. Why am I so nervous? Sensing my inner battle Alex spoke.

"what's wrong my love? Are you in pain? What do you need? I will give you anything." He looked at me running his hands over my body seemingly searching for injury.

"your not damaged what's wrong?" I was overcome with shame and sorrow. How could he want me after he found out what I was used for. He would hate me and leave me. I'm not even close to being pure and nowhere near good enough for a prince.

In that moment I felt like I could not do it I could not be rejected by him. So I popped out of his arms and cloaked myself. I just sat on the ground where I knew he would not bump into me, buried my face in my hands and cried. But while I was wallowing in my pity party I saw it. He was crying and ripping the room up. Red tears streaking his face he was destroying everything both with his hands and his other extras? Maybe he has Telekinesis or energy bending? I don't know. But he looked destroyed.

But then he saw my bloody shirt on the ground. SHIT! He zipped over to it so fast I could barely track him he held it to his face and inhaled then he licked every bloody spot on the shirt letting out little moans along the way. The he stopped and sniffed. He was walking towards me and I popped to the other side of the room then the next for an hour we went on like this until he finally said.

"lily I don't know why your afraid or why your running from me but I'm sorry. Whatever I did I'm sorry please let me hold you again. Ill never touch you without asking again I'm so sorry." He hung his head in shame and slumped on that was left of the bed.

He thought I was mad at him? What the hell? Okay now I have no choice but to let him know of my shame, I cant just force him to suffer thinking he hurt me. I popped over to him and he took a long sniff. He knew I was there. Then I touched his face and he just stared at where I should be. He raised his hand as if to touch me but thought better of it and just hung his head. I uncloaked myself and kneeled before him.

"this is not your fault. Im not good enough for you." I saw a flash of rage on his face "I'm soiled I have been with others. Not by choice my virtue was taken by force many times but I was never meant for a prince." I said this and grabbed my shirt and went towards the door. He grabbed me and held me so tight I thought I would accidently light on fire (no one really ever showed me how to use my Dae powers so they just kind of happened) then he said

"you were born for me! I'm sorry it took me so long to find you." And with that he swallowed me in a kiss. He picked me up and flew us to the bed.

He divested his clothes then mine. Then he kisses his way down my body worshiping every inch of skin. "you are so beautiful" he said. Then he looked deep in my eyes and said "Show me your true form. I dont want you to hide behind an appearance that is not you." I shrugged my true form was a warped looking fairy not really beautiful.

"you don't want to see that." I said pulling him down for a kiss.

"yes I do." He said pulling back denying me the kiss I so desperately wanted.

"really its ugly I look like a deformed fairy." He recoiled like I had slapped him and said

"you are perfect in every way. I want to see what my wife looks like and you will show me." It was no longer a request now it was a demand.

"fine" I said. I slowly pulled in my magic little by little. Then it was over I was sitting there in my true form. My white iridescent hair flew around my head like I was under water, my eyes glowed a deep red, my skin glowed and gave of a slight shimmer and my ears came up to a stiff point.

"perfect" he said as he took the tip of my ear in his mouth. Oh my god's that feels so good.

His hands traced my skin "I like you better like this." He said as he ran his hands through my hair "okay" was all I got out before he had me tangled in another passionate kiss. His hand snaked down to my sex. He let one finger trace my lips then he parted them. Oh I felt like I was on fire! Then he stopped moving. What the hell! I opened my eyes and saw I was really on fire!

"SHIT! I'm so sorry! No one had ever trained me sometimes it just turns on." Then I realized he was still on top of me "Oh Im so sorry Im must be burning you." Tears running down my face I'm so embarrassed. The first man to ever want me and I set him on fire. I'm such a mess. He just clutched me and my body that is now completely engulfed in blue flames.

"Im not hurt. I can touch you but the flames don't hurt me. I cant say as much for the sheets though." He said with a smirk "I like that my touch sets you on fire." Uhhh this man was pure passion I needed him now. He shot down between my legs kissing my thighs. Then he ran his cool tongue up my slit and I came undone. "eeeep" was all that came out he chuckled and slid a finger in.

"My flower is so wet for me." He said taking in a deep draw of my scent "This will be only for me forever, yes?" Oh my god I am his forever he is doing things to me I cant explain! Then he slid in a second finger but stopped moving "only for me?" he asked again. Oh okay he was waiting for an answer.

"Only for you. I only ever want you! AHHHHHHHH" He was hitting a glorious spot inside of me that I never even knew was there I felt myself tighten and ecstasy rushed over me. He removed his fingers and licked them. Oh god he was hot! Then all he said was "MINE!" as he attacked my mouth again. We kissed for a long while until I could not stand not having him in me anymore.

I rolled him over running my hands over his well muscled chest. He is lean but fit. His arms were like tree trunks though. I assume knowing who his father is he probably wields a sword a lot. I kissed down his chest stopping at his hips. I just stared at his V it was like an arrow pointing to the Promised Land. I ran my hands over it and he grabbed my hair staring at me. I caught his gaze and did not break it until I caught sight of his equipment. Well hot damn! I thought. He is HUGE! I think it will be tight I don't even know if he will fit. Lets hope he does. If I tear who cares I will heal.

I flung my leg over him placing him at my center. He looked at me and grabbed my breasts as I slid down his length. "uhhhhhh" I moaned it was like coming home "so tight, mmmm, so right, all mine" he said as I began to move. He slid a hand down to rub my nub. I was on the edge when he flipped us over. He began to pound me I just let go. Soon the whole room was engulfed in flames but nothing seemed to be burning. Well at least that was a good sign.

Then he bit my neck and I screamed him name and bit into his chest. I don't know why but it just felt right in the moment. We both hit our climaxes the flames around us turned into a powerful white light that shot from both of us not just me.

I fell back. "that…was…AMAZING! I screamed.

He leaned back and pulled me into a cuddle. "I agree my love." He pulled me up so I could see his eyes. "We should find someone to teach you how to use your Dae gifts before you burn the house down. You seem to be able to prevent things from catching fire. But I don't know if it is really that well controlled." He said pointing to the now charred bed. I blushed and buried my face in his chest. "The sooner the better I think because I wasn't to fuck you all day and night and we cant keep replacing beds. It will become a tiresome chore." He said with a smile. I could not help but giggle and smile back.

He was right about the fucking me all day and night thing. We fucked and made love for hours until we were both tired. Then we went to a different room to sleep. As I drifted off for the umm… Night? Nope its 3pm I guess afternoon. All I could thing about is my hero lying next to me wrapping me in his arms. I love him… but maybe I just think that because no one has ever been nice to me before. If its not love it is at least the road to love.

That was the last thing I thought of as I drifted to my first good "afternoon" of sleep ever.


	4. Chapter 4

L-pov

I woke up with the weirdest feeling. It was like someone was pulling on my brain. I looked over and saw Alex still cuddling me. His heart beat was slow and he only breathed occasionally. But he was a deep sleeper. This manpire may be immune to sunlight but he could sleep like the dead. I decided he was my Manpire! He is a hybrid like me so I made him a hybrid name. I got obsessed with human tabloids for a while and this is the newest result of that obsession. But then I felt the tug on my mind again.

"guahhh OUCH!" I said rubbing my head

"sorry." Okay who just said sorry inside me head? I'm freaking out now.

"I did not mean to hurt you come down stairs I want to talk to you." Oh shit I have gone crazy I'm hearing voices. Is this what it is always like in the human realm?

"Oh sorry, this is Sookie. I was just trying to talk to you before Alex gets up." How is Sookie in my mind? Also this place is huge by down stairs what does she mean?

"I'm a telepath." Okay… "I'll guide you just get ready and go out the door."

Okay I guess I was going to get ready and go meet my Telepathic, Fairy, goddess, mother in-law. I looked around and found a shirt and some shorts. I looked in the mirror and saw I was still in my true form. I slowly let my magic out and took on a more human appearance. Then I pulled up my blonde hair and washed my face and neck. I need a shower but I still feel the tugging on my mind so Sookie has some urgent need to see me and I have no wish to piss her off.

I walked out the door and like magic my feet knew where to go. I went down the hall to a stair case and took it down 3 flights of stairs until I saw a landing then I walked out the front door around the house and into the back yard. Low and behold there sat Sookie and Eric smiling at each other and exchanging sweet kisses. I walked up to them and bowed.

"No need for that when we are home and with family."Said Eric. I shrugged and sat in the chair he pulled out for me. He sniffed me as I sat down the looked at me with a smirk and Sookie burst out laughing. If I was not self conscious before I was now.

"I see you're pleased with my son." I blushed and darted me eyes away from him. Did he hear us? Oh shit I practically burned the room down I'm sure his staff already alerted him to that.

"He hears everything sweetie… you'll get used to it." Sookie said. My eyes grew wide as Eric shrugged and smirked.

"So back to business, aside from you lighting my house on fire in the throes of passion." He said. This time I just stared at my hands.

"I want to get you a Dae to train you." I looked up at him and he held his hand out to signal me to let him finish. "We saw in Sookies vision last night that we will be going to war with the Dae in 2 months time. You will be in the battle on our side. We see a victory but as always you have to achieve victory. We need to make the proper choices and moves to make it happen as foreseen." He leaned back and looked at me to see if I had anything to say. I just sat and waited. "Why is there a new rift in New Orleans?" Ahh the big money question… Luckily I have the answer!

"They want the blood of the chosen king and queen." I took in a deep breath "Im pretty sure they think that is you but now I think It may be Alex and I." Eric tensed and I saw Sookie beam with pride.

"They will not get you." He said with total confidence "You are Alex's and Alex is ours all who owe us featly will fight to defend you. You are going to bond with him right?"

"Yes" I said

"Good. He is connected to Sookie and I's bond I don't know how that will alter your bond but just be prepared for an abnormal experience." Umm okay I guess "why do they want the blood of the chosen ones?"

"Well that is less clear to me. I have a theory that if they have it they can walk thru the two realms without a summons or risking a crack or rip in the dimensional plain."

"I think your right." Said Sookie then they were having another silent conversation. Sookie perked up and looked up at the palace and said.

"Alex is up; he will be down in a few minutes." Wow she is good.

"Why were you made Goddess?" Oh shit did I just ask that? How rude of me. I need to learn to keep my mouth shut.

"No it was a fine question." She said. Is she always in my head?

"No you just thought that last part directly at me."

"Oh… okay" I said

"I was made Goddess because of my pure heart and my husband's faithful service to the God's" She took a moment to gaze at him lovingly. I hope Alex and I are still like this after 150 years. "I was blessed as a goddess and we were rewarded with the gift of Alex. Vampires are sterile but as a goddess I can have almost anything I want and I wanted a baby with Eric." He smiled down at her. Damn those two are so sweet it will give you a tooth ache!

"Alex is here I'm going to go ravage my wife enjoy your evening. You dae tutor will be here in 3 days time and I have moved you and Alex into a fire proof room below the palace." With that Eric scooped up Sookie threw her over his shoulder and smacked her ass. She was giggling the whole time.

"Is there anything else you need?" She shouted as she was being carried inside

"She is fine and even if she wasn't I'm not waiting anymore." Eric said as he looked at me with a wink Giving Alex a high five as he passed them.

"Good evening my beautiful flower." He said as he picked me up and gave me a super hot kiss. Then he set me down. I was eye line with his lower chest. I'm barely 5' tall and Alex is at least 6'6" he is about 2 inches taller than his Dad. So we looked pretty goofy standing in the hug we were in. He walked us over to a lounge chair sitting by the pool I had not noticed until this very minuet and laid us both down in it.

"I thought I told you I preferred you in your true form. I think it is stunning." He said as he pulled me close to him and gazed at the stars.

"Well most people don't find it so appealing. I took on a human cloak to avoid ridicule for being such an odd looking demon." He suddenly tipped my head up forcing our eyes to meet and said.

"YOU…ARE…PERFECT! I can't wait to slaughter some demons in 2 months. I hope I get to kill at least one who has harmed you." He sighed and clamed a little and said "Now true form please no more of this cloaking crap I want Lily, not what Lily thinks people want her to be." I smiled and pulled my magic back in. I really had no intention of ever using it again unless I had to be around humans.

"Like I said perfect." He said as he pulled my into a toe curling kiss. He started running his hands up my shirt Cupping my breast and kissing the points of my ears. He let out a growl and whispered in my ear

"No panties no bra? I may leave you very limited options of clothes every day!" he began kissing down my neck.

"There was underwear?" I asked looking at him.

"Yes but I choose not to leave you any. In the end I find myself being pleased with my decision." We laughed and he removed my shirt and started kissing down my chest as I arched my back to give him better access to the goods. Just then I heard a voice… and it was close

"Good evening master I was told to see if you wanted dinner." Alex growled and flipped us over so he was covering me and said in a very stern tone

"Kevin, does it really look like I care right now? I'm trying to pleasure my mate and you interrupting me and embarrassing her. Get out of my sight before I let Pam loose on you!" With that the boy shot off like a gun muttering an apology.

"That shifter drives me crazy! He has the gift of Gab and bad timing." Alex said as he replaced my shirt sensing that the mood had passed for me. What a gentleman. He sighed as he lifted me up and took me in. He obviously was not one to be messed with while he was horny. He grabbed my hand and walked me in the house I finally got a good look at it.

It just looked like a standard family home. It was huge but it looked lived in and like you could sit on the furniture without feeling guilty. He took me into what I assume was the living room and we sat on the couch while he turned on the TV.

"What do you like to eat? I know very little about the demon diet." He asked me and I was touched that he wanted to know my preferences.

"Umm I eat raw vegetation fruits and such but that is a fairy thing I also really like raw meat. But I won't eat it around you if it grosses you out." He just smiled at me and said

"I too enjoy raw meat. Do you like it hot or cold?" he asked I smiled and said

"Cold"

"Me too" he answered. Then he got up to get us dinner I assume but turned quickly towards me.

"Have you ever tried mashed potatoes?" he asked and I shook my head no he smiled and said "they are amazing I will bring you some to try." I smiled and started to flip thru the channels and settled on a show about human history while I waited for Alex to come back. He came back in about 20 minutes later with two plates and the food looked amazing.

"Do you drink blood also?" he asked. I guess he knows some demons like to drink blood. I have also heard of some fairies having a liking for blood.

"No no normally but It was very rarely offered to me so I don't really have a good opinion on it." I said trying to not have to tell him that I had to eat garbage while in the demon realm.

"Do you need to drink blood to survive since your half Vampire? What do I taste like?" I asked. I figured if we were going to get married we should get to know one another.

"I really enjoy blood but I don't need it to live. It's more like a preference than a need. As for your flavor hmmmm." He pondered it for a few moments then he said the most unexpected thing ever. "Christmas candy" .

"What?" I looked at him stunned.

"You taste spicy and sweet like peppermint but also rich like dark chocolate." He said that as he licked my neck sending a shiver down my spine. He smiled and returned to his dinner.

"Oh" was all I said to that.

"What do you like to do?" he asked me. Well he needs to know now what my situation was in the Dae realm.

"I don't know. My whole life I have been a slave or a sick sex toy. When I was not being tortured I lived in a 6'6' iron room with one pillow and dog eared books. This is the best food I have ever eaten I used to be thrown scraps. No one has ever inquired to my preferences of anything before and you make me feel special by doing that for me." He looked mad, then stunned, then smug.

"Well my love we will find out all of your likes and dislikes together." He leaned down and kissed me.

"You are so tiny! You're like my own little doll." I smiled at that.

"Well you're a giant but most demons are pretty small especially females and If I remember correctly earth fairies are also very tiny because they are so closely related to the sprites." He smiled and said

"Yes well I like you tiny. You travel size for my convenience. I bet I could fit you in an over head bin." I was rolling with laughter. He was funny! Ouch my face was starting to hurt from all the smiling I have been doing around him. I will need to tone my smile muscles if I'm going to spend so much time with him.

We finished our dinner and he turned off the TV and grabbed my hand. We started down the hallway. I had to run to keep up with his long strides. Sensing my distress he scooped me up.

"Thanks" I said

"Well I don't want you to tired from having to run to keep up. I want you tired from all of the love making we will do. But for now I want you to formally meet Pam. She is my father's child, he is her Maker. " we stopped at a door and he knocked and a beautiful blond woman answered.

"Who is this tasty morsel?" she purred and reached for me

"Hands off Pam she's mine." He said as he batted her hand away.

"Your no fun!" she pouted and Alex rolled his eyes. These two are siblings indeed.

We all sat down talking about Last night and Sookies vision. I heard a few funny stories about Alex when he was little. Then Pam said.

"What is this I hear about you scaring the shifters kid and making him piss himself?" Alex shrugged and said.

"He annoys me."

"You know your mother will not be happy when she hears of this and if she and your father were not fucking like bunnies all the time she would already be punishing you." Pam said all this with a smile. I think she was excited about Alex getting punished. I wish I had a sister.

"I was in the throes of passion with my mate and he interrupted talking about food! It was not my fault! He was asking for it!" His shouting seemed to only make Pam laugh harder. Then we all felt it… the pull from Sookie.

"Mistress is pissed!" Pam scowled "I should not have been dragged into this now Sookie it going to burn my shoe carousel! You knew I was on my last warning." She said the last part with what looked like a red tear starting to form. Wow this woman loves he shoes.

"What did you do?" Alex asked

"I threw him into the lake and told him to clean up because he smelled like piss and shifter." The she sighed "And I laughed when he started crying."

"Your toast." Alex said

"I KNOW!" she shouted

"Why am I going?" I asked nervously as we started making our way up stairs.

"Because you were there when it happened." Alex said shaking out his arms and cracking his neck before we walked into the room holding a weeping shifter and an enraged Sookie.

Well this is going to be one hell of a first day.


	5. Chapter 5

A-pov

I warmed up and opened the door. Mom looks pissed! Ugahh… the Kid is crying. Well I guess there is really no way to get out of this. 150 years old and my Mother still strikes fear into my soul.

"ALEX COME!" she yelled and I felt her power pull me as I went flying across the room almost knocking Lily over. She bound me to the floor with her magic and stood over me.

"What is your problem? How old are you? Explain why you would scare Sams great grandson?"

"I usually try to be nice… but that time I was with Lily on a lawn chair we were getting… intimate. She is my Mate and she was exposed and he trotted up asking about dinner, I don't know how he could not see or smell that that was a bad moment to choose." I tried to keep my gaze down but my Mom forced me to look at her.

"And Pam what is your excuse?" she said tapping her foot. I caught sight of my Father standing in the corner looking annoyed at this whole thing. I'm pretty sure he is on my side here since I'm pretty sure that Kevin interrupted their Thursday night sexathlon every one knows on Thursdays my parents fuck all night that's why we don't hold court.

"He smelled and he talks too much" Pam said hanging her head.

"Alex you were rude apologize." She said

"Kevin I'm sorry I should have taken time to cool down before addressing you." I was sorry he is a sweet kid just a little too spunky for my taste.

"Kevin, did you interrupt my son and his bonded when they were obviously busy?" Kevin hung his head and answered.

"yes ma'am I wanted to see his new bonded."

"Kevin you will not be allowed to run on the west side of the grounds on the full moon as punishment." He grumbled and glared at me… serves him right though. Pam was trying to sneak out when my Mom caught her.

"Oh Pammy Cakes you're not getting off that easy. You may keep the shoe rack but no shopping at all for 3 days." Pam fell to her knees crying

"SOOKIE NOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed in an overly dramatic fashion. The whole room collectively rolled their eyes and my Father stepped forward.

"Pam as your Master you will adhere to your punishment I command it." He said looking annoyed at her dramatic display.

"Please master beat me, skin me, cut my arm off but don't take my shopping!" she said soaking herself and the floor with red tears.

"No Pam we have warned you before about picking on the shifters!" My Mom punched him in the arm "I mean picking on Sams kin." She glared at him but gave him a nod.

"You can all leave." My mother said but seems to have forgotten she bound me to the floor.

"Oh sorry baby!" She said when she noticed Lily kind of tapping at the magical barrier. "Now you can go." I kissed her good night and nodded to my father grabbed Lily and got the hell out before anything else happened. Lily looked stunned by the whole exchange.

E-POV

Watching them leave was a relief. The fucking shifter barged in on super sexy Thursday and we just got the stripper pole put in the room this week and Sookie was just getting started when that ass hole barged in Bitching and moaning about how he was being picked on. However in Alex's defense if someone had barged in on me like that when I was first bonding to Sookie I just would have killed them. The shifter is lucky Sam was such a great man and fierce warrior. I was proud to fight by his side in his final battle and until Kevin was born I never minded having his family around. That kid is just annoying!

"Lover, is it time to get back to business?" I said in my sexiest voice.

"Eric." She sighed "I don't know if I'm in the mood anymore." Fuck it I will kill the shifter.

"I can get you back in the mood my love." I purred in her ear "Come, I have things for you to put on so you can take them off." I want to get my monies worth out of that pole. Sookie looks so damn hot just standing in its proximity in her sweat pants and I have break away lingerie and body paint with her name on it!

"Eric I'm worried." Does she not know sex first talk second? 152 years with me she should know by now SEX FIRST! Then she can have my undivided attention.

"What about Lover?" I say trying very hard to make her happy because I want her to wear the Vampire friendly edible panties I got Online and I feel like worried or angry Sookie will not wear synthetic blood panties.

"I had another vision." She sighed "It was of Alex and Lily's first born… she will not survive." She said hanging her head. "She will die at the age of 3 after curse is placed on her by a witch." A silent tear rolled down her face "it is set the fate is already sealed and I don't know what to do." She said leaning into my chest. Somehow I'm not really in the mood anymore either.

"We do nothing my dear. We will love her for 3 years and never forget her." I will try to bend this fate my First Grandchild will not die if I can help it. "What has sealed her fate?" I asked hoping it can be reversed.

"She has to die for the Supe world to be united. Her death will unite all races and eliminate the common enemy." She was crying but she knew they had to keep this to themselves. I hate it when she cries.

"Will they have more children?" I ask hopeful. Nothing can replace my first Granddaughter but I don't want that to break Alex and Lily.

"yes… ummm two boys I think." I smiled at that, yet still mourning the life of the little girl who will give her life to save all of the supe factions.

"We will love her while we can. We will keep this to ourselves and we will love the two grandbabies we will be blessed with." I bring her close and kiss her head "I think we were shown this so we can prepare not so we will suffer."

"Your right." She said "you're always right." I laughed at that because it is the truth I am always right.

"Did you notice how tiny Lily is? Next to Alex it almost looks like a joke." She said. I was grateful for the change in subject.

"yes I did how tall do you think she is? 5 foot maybe?" I asked

"HA! If even that Eric she comes up to his stomach. I never expected him to be taller than you." She said as she pulled closer to me.

"Me neither. But I told you when you were pregnant that he would be a robust warrior and I was right…. Again." She chuckled.

"See and here I thought you were trying to make me feel better about how huge I was getting."

"I was at the time, but he was a huge baby 12lbs is not normal and you are a tiny creature Lover." She laughed and swatted at me.

"He was huge and long!" she sighed "Did you ever wish we had more children?"

"Lover we are immortal we literally have and eternity to expand our family. I will do my part to give us another baby any time." I said with a waggle of my eye brows and a squeeze to her breast.

"Oh Eric your right, I guess sometimes I still think on a human Time table. How funny will it be that there will be more than a hundred years between our children?" I laughed

"Alex will just be a very big brother, both in age and size." I started to run my hands up her body "when would YOU like another baby?" I asked and watched her face light up.

"I want to start as soon as Lily and Alex are bonded and Married. Oh and after the Demon war. I would like to spend this pregnancy without having to kill anyone." I laughed… Fat chance I thought.

"Eric! It is not a fat chance!" I pretended to glare at her.

"STAY OUT OF MY HEAD WOMAN!" I shouted and I flipped her over removing her clothes, ripping them to shreds just because they were covering her precious body.

I fucked my Wife all night long and part of the morning. I went to rest thinking of Sookie and I having another child. I love the way she looks pregnant and her sexual appetite is at an all time high during those 5 months. Then I get to enjoy another year with her huge breasts while she is breast feeding. Plus I like Babies… mostly just our babies but over the years I have come across a few children whom I genuinely enjoy. But most of the perks for me anyway come while my Sookie is with child. My last thought before I died for the day was that I hope we have a girl.


	6. Chapter 6

S-pov

The Last 6 days have been both Trying and Hilarious. Alex and Lily have been all over each other (But really my Son is a stunner so who can blame them?) However I am more than ready for the Dae instructor to get here tonight. She and Alex have almost burned down the house on 6 separate occasions and She almost sent my husband to his final death when he thought it was Hilarious to sneak up on her.

That Night was the tensest night of my life. Eric and I were laying in bed reading when I saw his ears perk up, never a good sign.

"Lily's out in the hall alone… I'm going to go mess with her." He stated with a smirk while he threw on an all black outfit at vampire speed and slipped out of the door. I could sense him stalking her then I could see from his mind he was about to pounce. However just as he came into contact with her she was filled with terror from the unexpected contact and burst into flames. She not only destroyed the hallway but she burned Eric almost to a crisp. I shot out of bed and Teleported to him still naked, I could feel the bond fading as he was laying there dying his final death.

" NO NO NO NO NO ! STOP THIS ERIC! YOUR NOT DYING KNOCK IT OFF RIGHT NOW." My sobs only breaking by the sound and feeling of Alex peeling me off of him. I could see red tears in his eyes. Then I was caught by a flash of rage when I saw Lily crying metallic black tears and leaning over him pulsing a blue and green light from her hands. Alex had to use all of his strength to contain me because I was ready to kill her. My sons bonded or not I would end her.

Then I felt it! The bond was coming back. I sobbed and slumped over. I know I would have died right there if Eric had met his final death. The pain was starting to subside and I could see his skin healing faster than I had ever seen.

"What did you do? He was dying? Now he is healing with no blood… How?" I said almost at a whisper.

"I resurrected him. I have never tried it with a vampire before but thank the Gods it worked. I'm so sorry! I would never mean to harm any of you. I just did not see, hear or smell him coming. I'm so sorry really." She said tears streaking her face. Then her blood started to seep out of her nose and ears. I could see small wounds opening all over her body growing larger and larger. She fell backwards next to Eric. I could tell from his healing wounds and her developing ones that she was absorbing all of the damage done to Eric. Their bodies mirrored one another as the wounds faded from him and formed on her.

In an instant Eric was fully healed and sat up like a shot and stared at Lily.

"What happened to me? Why is she not healing?" He exclaimed as I passed my recollection of the event to him.

"CALL LUDWIG NOW!" He bellowed as he instructed Alex to carry his dying bonded into our room. Alex leaned over her holding her bloody ash covered hand with his head bowed almost as if he were in prayer. Then I felt a tingle from Alex and a sudden clamp on the bond… He shut us out why? Just then Eric grabbed my arm as I was about to go to him and said

"He closed the bond to us because he finished bonding to her today and if she dies and our bond is open to him it might kill us as well as him." I stared at him shocked tears welling up in my eyes. Just days ago I was thinking about more babies and tonight I have to face the real possibility that I may lose my only child because his bonded may have given her life to save my husband. My despair and hurt and fear crashed into Eric with such force it took him to his knees.

"I..I…I can't lose him. I can't lose you! Where is that fucking doctor?" I cried as I could see Alex was fading much the way I had been just minutes earlier when Eric had been dying. These fucking blood bonds are great for the most part but the whole "one cannot survive without the other" thing has just become a major issue. Just like that I felt her enter our realm then I heard a "pop" and the tiny doctor was at my feet.

"What is this?" she asked and I sent her my recollection of the events.

"Well we don't have much time! Vampires cannot be resurrected, not even by the strongest of healers which I can tell that she is. She instead took the final death from him. I would feel blessed Vampire because I assure you she knew exactly what she was doing." She stated Eric looked pained as he saw the destroyed look on Alex's face as he turned to look at us after the doctor spoke. The emotions I got from Eric were the most intense I had felt from him since Alex was born accept this time it was not Glee, pride, love and hope this time it was Sorrow, defeat, guilt and regret. I peeked into his mind only to see he wished he had died because he knows it would not have hurt his son as much as the loss of his bonded and that even though I too would have died we would have been together in the summer lands so he would have been okay giving his life up. After all this was his fault.

I pulled out of his mind because it was too painful to see the thoughts that went with his emotions. Eric was lying on the ground in a heap when Pam burst it.

"Master you called?" She was taking in the room and studied my face like it held the answer to life. I felt him communicating with her in his mind but I stayed out. If he wanted me to know he would have said it out loud or projected it to me also.

"Yes master" she said and bowed and left. Ludwig finished her examination and trotted over to Eric.

"Well we are lucky they are bonded. The only thing keeping her alive is his will for her to live. We need your blood. It MIGHT and I said MIGHT Help her heal. It will be slow but she MAY survive." Eric shot up ripped open both of his wrists and gave me a quick look asking for approval because after all we are bonded. I gave him a quick nod as if to ask what are you waiting for? Then Alex collapsed his glow was fading.

Eric pressed both wrists against her mouth. But she was not swallowing.

"Sookie get in his head and have him try to will her to swallow!" He said

I got up and grabbed Alex's head placing mine against his. His thoughts were dim and all centered around Lily. He loves her so much the intensity was astounding. It made me wonder if this is how Eric felt for me when I was denying him and our bond? Well it does not matter now we have bigger problems. I started repeating the instruction to him over and over until I heard Eric say.

"She is swallowing it is working." He let out a breath I knew he did not need. Then Pam came in with 10 bottles of royalty and tons of food. I was puzzled for a second until I felt my own hunger. All of our gifts drain our energy and we need to feed often to keep from hurting one another. Eric my husband, always is thinking ahead. He disengaged his wrists and looked at the doctor who was now drinking her second glass of very expensive scotch.

"Now we wait vampire. It may slow her death or stop it but you will not know for a few hours. Your bill will be in the mail. There is nothing more I can do now." And with that she grabbed the rest of the bottle and "Popped" out of the room.

Eric slumped in the chair drinking more blood. He looked at me and got up grabbing a plate of food and sitting next to where I was lying on the floor next to Alex he began to feed me, Tears still streaming down my face. I did not want to eat but I know in order to keep my abilities controlled I need to eat and I need to eat often.

We laid there for hours people came in and out but I paid no mind. I could hear Eric giving commands every so often as he lay unmoving next to me with him hand on his son's chest. I felt Eric's need to succumb to the pull of dawn and moments later I felt him die for the day. I let out a few more sobs until I allowed myself to sleep. It was a fitful sleep but sleep none the less.

I woke up a few hours later. Alex had moved to get up onto the bed with Lily. He had her drawn into his body in a death grip. I could tell he was asleep. I took it as a good sign for her survival that Alex had regained the ability to move. I looked at the clock 1pm. I sighed knowing it would be almost 5 hours until Eric and Alex get up and I can get any firm answers.

Alex has the ability to Day walk if he chooses but he is very much a night owl. I can probably count the amount of times he was in the sun after he was baby on one hand. Also I'm pretty sure all but one of those times was to assassinate enemies without arising suspicion of Eric. The other was the day of his high school graduation because I insisted he walk with his class even if most of the kids he had classes with would not be there because it would be day light. I don't know why a Supe school would not just hold two separate ceremonies. But that was over a hundred years ago so I guess that does not matter anymore.

I was pulled out of my musings by a sickening feeling in my chest. Uhhh it's the bonding illness. I must have forgotten to feed from Eric last night with all of the commotion. I'm still surprised at the fact that our bond has become so strong we can barely make it one day without feeding from one another anymore. I looked down at Eric who was still lying on the floor of our bedroom where he died for the day. I knew I was going to have to feed from him right now, I just hate the idea of treating him like an all you can eat vampire buffet. He said he does not mind and he wants me to feed from him any time whether he is dead for the day or not. However that does not help squelch the awkward feeling I'm getting.

I looked around the room for something to cut him with, Just my luck nothing. Oh well I will just do this the old fashioned way. I rolled him over and sat on his chest looking down on his brilliant features. All I could think about was how close I came to losing him. A few tears escaped as I bit my wrist open and placed it at his mouth as I leaned over and took a healthy bite out of him chest. I instantly felt better with the renewal of our connection. I felt Eric stir a tiny bit then settle into his rest again. I wrapped a pillow case around my wrist. I will have Eric heal it when he gets up. I lay back down on the ground next to him and slipped into a dark dreamless sleep.

"Sookie… Sookie!" I felt someone shaking me

"LOVER!" Well now I know who the someone is. I was so drained I was not wanting to move.

"Lover I know your awake. If the bond was not telling me so I could tell from your breathing pattern." I groaned and sat up. Looking around I remembered why I was on the ground and why I was so emotionally drained.

"Mom?" said a small whisper from behind me but I knew that voice. I shot up and wrapped my arms around my son and said

"How is she will she recover?" I was worried because I did not see her in the bed. Could she have died and they removed her body? Was she enough Fae to just turn to dust?

"She is better we are pretty sure she will recover. Also Dad apologized for the sneaking up thing. He has promised to make lots of noise from now on. Pam even offered to get a bell to put around his neck." I let out a small chuckle glancing over at Eric thinking a bell would not be such a bad idea since he has thought sneaking up on me to scare me was a good idea for the last 150 years. That is a habit of his I would most likely not miss.

That brings us to now. Lily is healed mostly, Alex has been fawning over here for days and it is nice to see him so devoted. Eric has been making an ungodly amount of noise when He moves around the palace it has almost become a game to see what he is going to do to make noise next. At first he would stomp everywhere then he started rattling door handles before entering a room and most recently he has started calling out before he turns a corner. My husband is nothing if not one to learn from his mistakes.

The Dae tutor and his gaurd will be here soon for Lily. We delayed his arrival to give her some time to heal and strengthen her bond with Alex. I felt his presence on the grounds and summoned everyone to come and greet him. I walked towards the front door when I stopped cold. I picked up the brain pattern of his guard. It was a very familiar pattern one I hated more than anything. This brain had been a pain in my ass for 100 years until he was put in a silver casket for 40 years for treason. To light a punishment for my taste after all he tried to kill my infant son… twice! But that was 110 years before the treason and before we were regrets. But I can hold a grudge with the best of them. With that the door bell rang I summoned my sword and swung the door open with a flurry.

"Hello Sookie dearest." He said with his slimy southern drawl.

"Bill FUCKING Compton" I heard being hissed in unison behind me. No sooner did I hear it than I saw two flashes in front of me and Lily wrapped her arms around me creating a cloak as Bill lunged for me. All I was thinking about was how stupid I was to not allow Eric to kill this guy 150 years ago!


	7. Chapter 7

A-pov

Lily and I felt my Mom's pull to meet her; I knew the Dae tutor was here. However less than pleased I am to have to take time out of our busy love-making schedule, in the end this is necessary. I mean just think how much better the sex will be if we don't have to worry about her burning the house down anymore.

Lily would never say but she is still feeling guilty about the whole incident last week. Both my Dad and I have told her it's not her fault and that he was an idiot for trying to scare her when we know her gifts have a hair trigger. But alas, I can still feel her guilt and sadness through the bond. I can even feel her crying when she thinks I am at rest. I want to rush to her and comfort her, but I know she does not want me to see her so distraught or she would not wait for me to go to rest to cry.

We get up and dress in a blink. I can hear my Dad stomping down the hall. He then jiggles the door handle to our room, ringing the Christmas bells he insists on having on the door so Lily can hear when someone comes in.

He opens the door with his hand over his eyes and says, "Are you two decent? Sookie has beckoned for us." I can't wait to tell Mom he referred to her call as a beckoning. I can see him taking stock of the slightly charred room that reeks of sex and blood. He gives me a smirk and a high five as we leave the room.

I don't know if it is a supe thing, but the fact that I can be open with my parents about everything is really nice. I dated a human a few decades ago who was so squeamish about sex. She broke up with me when she found out I was talking about our sex life with my Dad. No big loss to me because she hated giving blow jobs and I for one love blow jobs, so it was never going to work anyway.

"Do you smell that?" I asked with a growl.

"Yes, Lily cloak Sookie as soon as we find her and stay close. We end this now!" I pick up Lily so we can move faster. She is fast, but not that fast unless she is teleporting.

Then we see him, Bill Compton. I will never forget that smell or that face. He has been trying to hurt my family since before I was born and my Mother's tender heart is the only reason that prick is still alive.

"Hello Sookie dearest," He spills the words from his mouth like poison.

"Bill FUCKING Compton!" My father and I both shout, as we see him start to move towards my Mom. I drop Lily in front of my Mother before striking. I feel the cloak go up and am instantly put at ease so I can focus on the battle at hand.

Bill is still a young vampire and I am much stronger than him because I'm a hybrid; but something is off because he is too strong for being so young. He is, dare I say, even giving me and my Dad a run for our money.

We throw punches, bites, and kicks until the room is destroyed. Then, Bill grabs the Dae tutor who is cowering in the corner and rips his head off. Well shit, now I have no idea why he is here or who he is working for this time.

Then, I see it! Lily is uncloaked, but I can't see my mother. Maybe she found a way to cloak people without contact because I can still smell her very, very close. She is covered with blue flames that are turning bright green with red edges. Suddenly, her body is pulsing bright pink and Bill is encased in an orb of swirling pink flames. This is new; I have never seen her create a prison of fire before. But, whatever she did, it worked. Bill can't escape without meeting his final death.

"Hello bitch. I see you have learned to control your fire. I knew it was a mistake to give you away. I told them you held value outside of your tight little pussy." I am enraged, but Lily snaps. She creates a whip of black fire and starts cracking it, as if to make a point. I see the tears start to roll down her face.

"Bill, my name is Lily not bitch!" she shouts. "You will pay for what you did to me. You are a sick, sadistic bastard and I have no reason to let you live." She cracks the whip against the orb and it easily passes through, striking Bill's arm, effectively separating it from his body. "Why are you here?" she asks more calmly, as she bends down to heal both my father and I quickly.

"Fuck you BITCH! I can smell Baby Northman all over you. As soon as I get out of here, I will fuck his smell right out and off of you." She cracks the whip right into his crotch, literally burning off his dick. I cannot help but shutter at the sight, as I see my father do the same.

"Doubtful," she says, "Now, why are you here?" Bill is having a hard time standing up now, so every so often he brushes into the swirling flames and straightens up.

"The demons will kill you for this." He spits. She cracks the whip twice, removing both of his eyes. Oh, she is fucked up! My blood lust is rising and I'm having a hard time suppressing my urge to fuck her.

"Ahh, so you're still Beyonte's flunky? I thought that debt was paid or did he find out you were fucking his supposedly pure daughter?" Bill shifts his gaze. Ahh, so that's it. He is doing the bidding for the demons because he fucked a princess who was supposed to be pure. I'm surprised the king let him live at all.

"Are you on a suicide mission, Bill? Is this a message to King and Queen Northman? Ahh, yes, I see. Beyonte sent you to start a war. He wants you dead anyway, so this way he does not have to explain it to the council. Well, Bill, mission accomplished. I have been waiting to kill you for many years." And with that, she pulses his pink tomb until he is engulfed in flames. His body starts to liquefy and then turns to ash.

Then, without warning Lily falls over. Her body explodes with blue flames engulfing the whole palace. However, nothing burns except for a few weres and 3 of the vampire guards. I look at my Father who looks petrified, no doubt remembering the last time she exploded into flames.

"How did she know who to burn?" He asks.

"I sent her the vision before she passed out," says Mom. I can see where Lily left her cloaked, but I guess she can't hold the shield if she is unconscious.

"TRAITORS!" My father growls, ripping up two of the marble steps in a rage.

"Eric, calm the fuck down! Russell and Bartlet are going to be here tomorrow to strategize and I will not have you ripping up the house. " She let out a huff, as she smacks him on the chest. I can see he is seething, but he knows better than to piss off Mom. "Now, Lily got all of the traitors, but she needs to learn to control her gifts. They only seem to work when she is in control of her emotions, so let's teach her some techniques to control her fear and anger until we can get another Dae instructor. However, it appears we can trust no one right now, so we will have to make due until we know which demons are loyal to Beyonte."

I lean down and pick her up, holding her close to my chest as I sit on the couch. My Mom leaves the room to call someone to repair the stairs and my Dad sits next to me to just stare at Lily.

"She is more powerful than I ever imagined." He says, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes, I really had no idea she could do any of that." I gaze at her angelic face and wipe her lingering tears away.

"She is the most powerful being I have ever met. Before her, you were the most powerful. I think you have met your match." I smile and look up at him.

"Yes, without a doubt. We need to call Claude and have him pay us a visit. We can register her as Earth Fae and get her a little extra protection. Nothing strikes fear into a creature quite like a pack of wild angry fairies."

My father lets out a hearty laugh and replies, "My son, I spent the first 10 years with your mother in constant fear of the fairies. It was not until they saw that you had the spark that they quit hating me for spoiling your mother with my undead seed."

"I'm pretty sure no fairy other than Claude likes you. We all know you are a tolerated presence," I laugh, as he chuckles and stands.

"Take your woman to bed she is tired. Call down for food when she wakes, but take it easy for tonight. Tomorrow, we prepare for war." He leans down and kisses Lily's head and squeezes my shoulder as he leaves.

I just sit and watch her, studying her power as it is swirls around her while she sleeps, waiting for her to wake.

E-pov

I walk into our bed room just as Sookie is hanging up the phone. She sighs and walks over to her little laminating machine to preserve the note I had left her the night before. She has kept thousands of my notes and cards and we have found that laminating makes them keep longer.

Sookie started this tradition about 2 years after Alex was born. When he spilled blood on one of my notes, she nearly lost it. She was already stressed from trying to care for a supernatural toddler and it just pushed her over the edge that day. She now has an entire room dedicated to my notes to her. Sometimes I catch her crying or laughing in that room and I wonder what little thing is evoking that reaction, but I keep my questions to myself. The notes have always been to make her happy and feel loved when I cannot be there, so I allow her to keep that all her own.

Sookie finishes and sets the little piece of plastic covered parchment to the side. She says, "Eric, I love you so much." Well, not what I was expecting, but Iam happy to hear this. I really thought she was going to ream me for ripping up those stairs.

"As I you, lover," I say, placing a delicate kiss on her head, scooping her up, and depositing her on the bed. I grab one of her beautiful delicate feet and begin to rub it in an effort to help ease the tension from my Lover which I can feel through the bond.

"I still think you're too good for me, Eric." She states, laying her head back on the pillow.

"No, you're wrong, Lover. You are too good for me and I'm always right. Please don't make me remind you of when you agreed to this point." I say with a smirk, remembering when she finally acknowledged that I was indeed always right. I don't need the ego stroke, but I like it just the same.

"Your thoughts about me have always been so tender and loving." She says, lust starting to build in the bond, but I want to see where this is going.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my head woman!" She laughs at this. It was one of our jokes that I hated her reading my thoughts because she says I'm hard on the outside, but have a soft nougat center. It will ruin my reputation.

"I can't help it, Eric. You're thinking your nougat thoughts right at me!" she squeals, as I ran a finger over a ticklish part of her foot.

"Don't make me punish you for saying such things. I will tickle you until you pee again. I have no issue executing this punishment for your treachery." She looks up at me, shocked. I could tell she was trying to plan her next move.

Then, she smiles and says, "Sorry, Snickers, I'll try to let you keep thinking your heart is made of stone." Oh gods be praised! I love this woman so much. I was right; I will never tire of her. I think I may be more in love with her today than on the day I bonded to her in Rhodes. But no matter how much I love her, she was warned and now I will tickle her until she pees… again!

"ERIC NOOOOO! STOP IT I HAD 3 GLASSES OF TEA AT DINNER!" she screeches in between fits of laughter, as I attack her ribs and tummy. Yes, I, Eric Bad Ass Northman just said tummy. She is a delicate creature and she has a tummy; it is far too cute and sweet to be a stomach.

"You… can't have the middle name… Bad ass… if… you …say… or think…TUMMY!" She gasps out in between fits of laughter and attempted leg crossing. With that, I know I need to step up my game, so I do. I attack her most ticklish area behind her knee. After just a second or two, I have my victory and carry my slightly soiled lover into the bathroom for a shower.

"Damn it, Eric! You only won because I had too much to drink with dinner." She screeches, she hates it when I tickle her until she pees. I however think it is hilarious. I am like any other person and enjoy a good laugh from time to time.

I set her down, chuckling as I remove her clothes and start the shower for her. She refuses to look at me, shooting her head in the other direction every time. I can tell she is trying to play me, but I can feel her amusement through the bond. I pick her up and put her in the shower. Then, I turn to our massive Viking sized tub, as my Sookie likes to call it, and I begin to fill it with her favorite oils and sprinkling rose petals over the water when it's full.

I hear the shower stop and waste no time divesting my clothes and grabbing my lover into the tub with me.

"Hey Mister, I'm still mad at you!" She says.

"No, you're not, stop lying." I say with a smile against her neck.

"You're a jerk Eric Northman." She says, melting into my not so subtle advances.

"Yes, I am. However, I'm pretty sure you have come to terms with it by now." I say, as I spin her around to begin my A-game.

"I should have let you kill Bill the first time you wanted to." That snaps me out of my lusty haze because I know exactly what time she meant. She is talking about when I found out that he had defiled her body in the trunk of that fucking car in Jackson. I know it was a long time ago and she has made peace with it and so should I, but the thought of any man taking her body is rage inducing. So, the knowledge that another had done it by force nearly sends me flying off the handle.

"YES," I gritted out.

"Baby, your rage is hurting me. Calm down or clamp it down, please." I immediately rein in my rage. I never want to hurt my Sookie with my emotions. Sometimes I forget while she is immortal, her body is still fragile like a human's.

"I'm sorry, my love." I say, as I begin to run my hands on her silky smooth body which is all mine and given willingly, might I add.

"It's okay, Eric" She says sweetly, grabbing my length and starting to stroke it. When I look at her, she has this fake innocent look like she was a child with her hand caught in the cookie jar. That look just set off the animal inside of me. I have to devour my bonded and my wife. I kiss her roughly and slide my hand between us, teasing her wet folds but never giving her the contact she wants.

"Stop teasing Eric or I'm going to bed," She says.

"I told you to stop lying." I say, as I hear her giggle. With that, I plunge into her without warning. She lets out a mangled scream and chokes on her words; something about a Sheppard and Jesus. I love the way she feels so tight, so warm, so safe. I never had a doubt in my mind that this woman was made for me.

I greedily take her breasts in my mouth as she rides me. Moving from one to the other so I do not "make one sad", as she puts it. I never want her breasts to be "sad", so I will give them both equal attentions for the rest of my undead life.

"Are you hungry baby?" she asks in a lusty voice, pushing her chest in my face as she rides me.

"Famished," I say, as I sink my fangs into her soft, supple flesh. I feel her dull little teeth sink into my neck and that sends both of us over the edge into a sea of endless bliss. She collapses onto my chest and we just sit there in the tub for a few minutes, coming down off of our blissful sex-induced high.

"Yummy," she squeaks out in a sleepy voice.

"Yes, yummy indeed. Come lover, you must rest so I can ravage you again." She giggles, as I dry her off. Then, I pick her up and lay her gently on her side of the bed. I watch her until I see her breathing even out so I am sure she is asleep.

I leave the room and go to my office to make a call. I am going to need to call my Brother by bond. Maximums is the only surviving child of my maker and three times my age. I will need him as an ally now. Lucky for me, having him as my ally also brings in the vampires of New York, New Jersey and Rhode Island, as he is king of all three.

I take out my phone and place the call.

"Hello, brother."

"Eric, how are you? How is the family?"

"We are well. I need your help. We are going to war."

"Is Alice breathing down your neck again?"

"No, she is dead… finally."

"Good, who is it this time?"

"Beyonte, the demon king."

"Well shit."

"Yes, shit indeed. Can I count on you?"

"Of course, I will be there tomorrow at first dark."

"Good, have you heard of Alex's new bonded?"

I hear the phone clatter, as he drops it. Yes, this will be a very common reaction I feel as the news spreads.


	8. Chapter 8

S-pov

I woke up the next morning with brilliant memories of the night before. However we cut it to close to dawn again and now I am trapped under a very dead very heavy Viking. I tried to move him, Nope not working. I glanced at the clock 1:13, well crap Alex will not be awake for hours. Who would be up and close at this hour because I really have to pee? Then it hit me! Yes Lily will be awake she hardly sleeps at all because she is half demon.

I cast out my mental net searching for her signature. Bingo she is just down the hall. I sent out a tiny call and felt her mind respond. I sent out

"Lily can you pop to me? I'm trapped under Eric." I heard her mental laughter then I heard a pop.

"Well Sookie at least this will make a good story." She laughed

"hah well this is not the first time."

"Let me get you out from under him." She said as she began to push Eric over with her very tiny hands. Her strength astonished me. That little girl could pack a punch in many ways. Finally with Eric off of me I got up and said.

"Okay I'm going to take a shower and meet you down stairs in a few."

"That's cool. There is a fairy named Claude Brignat here to see you. He was saying something about you having a new fairy to register and that you owe him $20." She looked like she wanted me to explain the whole $20 thing but now was not the time. I told Claude 100 years ago that I would bet him $20 that we would never find another earth Fae with more than 1/16 blood and he said that ¾ and ½ parts would start coming out of the wood work once they realized they were not ageing right and would begging to seek answers. No wonder Claude and Eric get along so well now, they're like two peas in an arrogant pod. I'm pretty sure Alex is also just as bad as they are.

I took a shower and tossed on a little yellow sun dress. It had a flared super short skirt and square halter neck line. All I could think about when I looked at myself in the mirror was how horny Eric was going to get when he saw me in this. Then I got a great idea! Yes I will stay out of the room until he rises and he will have to come to me then I can tease him all night until after the strategy meeting. Yes I am EVIL! I finished my hair and make-up and walked down to the patio only to find a very smug looking fairy Prince.

"Hello cousin." He said

"Hey Claude here is your money. Is there any way you are not going to tell Eric about this?" I asked with a pout.

"Oh no I'm telling him as soon as he rises. I brought presents for the kids. Lily is already enjoying hers." I saw him hold up two gift bags one hunter green and one pastel pink with delicate bows sprinkled all over it. Then I saw Lily twirling in a fairy cloth dress.

"Oh Claude you didn't have to." I said touched that he always beings gifts for Pam and Alex and also now Lily too.

"Well I have no kids of my own so I spoil yours. I know they will never be too old for me to spoil just look at Pam." I nodded and took on a more serious tone.

"How is Claudine doing?" Claude looked somber

"She is not doing well. Niall's death hit her hard, we knew he was near his end when he started seeking you out but you know all too well you are never prepared to watch someone you love die." I nodded and sighed.

"My coronation ceremony is in 6 months time in this realm."

"We will be there. However we will need another potion to get Eric thru the portal."

"Of course, here you are. I had 3 made so he can come thru for the new babies blessing ceremonies also."

"What are you talking about no one is preg…" Sookie looked up with wide eyes and her mouth gapping open.

"No not yet but you and Lily will be soon. I have seers in my employ after the Fairy war 30 years ago I stopped taking chances." He looked smug

"Yes I'm sure. You know I remember a time when Fairy politics revolted you."

"Well that was before Niall became too weakened with age and had to step down and Claudine was stricken with grief. It was like something inside of me cracked and I knew I had to grow up and do what is right."

"Well you have done a great job. I'm so proud of you."

"I know I have done a great job I'm proud of me too."

"Conceited" Sookie muttered under her breath

"Always cousin, I'm still me after all." Sookie laughed at that

"Call lily over we will have lunch and register her then we can chat until the meeting."

"What meeting?" Sookie asked confused

"Sookie, do you think we would let you go to war with the demons alone? What do you think I am some savage? No no no the Fae are on your side and we are able to move freely thru the rifts and portals so we can fight them on all sides." Claude said grasping my hand

"Thank you" she said at a whisper tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Think nothing of it there are so few of us left now it is important that we defend what's ours and keep our alliances strong." Sookie smiled and looked up

"How is the breeding going?" Sookie asked

"Great now! It was hard at first to convince the female's to find a human to breed with but now that things are not so forced or arranged we are losing very few babies. Even the full fairy couples that have decided to mate are having better luck. It seems we were doing things all wrong by breeding for numbers instead of creating life with our feelings. Really we should have known better our race's health is closely tied to our emotions and I'm surprised we never thought that forcing Fairies to have children with people that they did not love and sometimes hated because it was a good match would cause the pregnancy to fail."

"Your race owes you. If you had not refused to mate with Lennea the race would be too far gone to save by now."

"Yes well being gay was making breeding a female hard enough and having her shaking crying for her human lover was my breaking point. I'm an ass hole not a monster."

"Do you think this will mean the fairies will hate Eric a little less?"

"Not likely, however he will continue to be tolerated." He said with a smirk and a chuckle

"Well I guess he has a typical in-law relationship with my family." I said laughing

"Yes now lunch and paper work. I want to have some time to hang out with Eric and Alex before the meeting starts." I nodded and had our lunch brought over and I summoned Lily who was lost in dance watching the swirling sparkling colors on her new Fairy cloth dress.

L-pov

I was jumping on the bed next to Alex. It was about an hour until sundown but I was excited and in no mood to wait for him to wake up.

"Alex" I shook him a little and he groaned "Alex wake up!" He rolled over and looked at me with an eye brow raised and said

"Where is the fire my love?"

" ha ha ha very funny. I met a Fairy today and he was awesome!"

"Yes Claude is awesome. However you have meet fairies before. You are half, I'm a quarter, my mom and dad are each and eighth." He said running his hands up my new dress.

"Yes well this was different he is full fairy… what wait your Dad is an eighth?"

"Yes darling we think he was sky Fae but there is no way to tell his specific lineage now."

"Wow, how did you find out he was part Fae?"

"My Mom got pregnant by a vampire." He chuckled at that

"No really." I said

"Really, My Father was 1/8 Fae before he was turned he also possessed the essential spark and when he met my Mom he was drawn to her and after they bonded it triggered my mom's spark and BAM! She was pregnant. It was old magic it happened because they both wanted to have a child together so much and here I am." He said gesturing to himself

"Hmm… I know this is a weird question but do you have any children?"

"No my love the magic only works with your mate." He chuckled lightly into my hair

"Oh okay good. I want all of your babies to come out of me." He laughed again and said

"Me too!"

"Wait I thought you were able to be conceived because your mother was made goddess?"

"That's what we tell people so as not to draw attention to the Fae."

"Oh that was probably a good call."

"Yes my dear it was." He said snaking his hands up my dress cupping my breasts

"Why…" Alex cut me off with his mouth is a steamy kiss then pulled back to say

"Talk later okay? We have forever." I lustfully nodded the power of that kiss had knocked and desire to talk right out of my mind.

E-pov

I woke at sunset but to my surprise My Sookie was not in the bed. I growled with frustration as I got up and took a royalty out of the warmer and tossed it back as I got ready to take a shower and get ready for the night. The warm water felt good on my skin. Not as good as my lover would have felt but whatever. I really wonder where she is. She is probably out there playing the grand southern hostess to all of the Supe leaders that are coming tonight for the meeting. But the meeting is not until midnight and it is just now 6pm. Oh well I'm not going to dwell on how horny I am. I got out and dressed and headed down stairs.

I walked down the hall and I could hear Lily screaming my sons name in ecstasy. I smiled and puffed out my chest with pride. My son is a stallion and a gracious lover just like his Father. I widened my smile when I realized that my son inherited all of my most important gifts strength, flight, warrior attitude and being an excellent lover. Prior to my Sookie I had always prided myself on the ability to spoil women for other men. However with Sookie she spoiled me for all others. I mean really, I get "miffed" as Sookie says when she is not there to make love to when I rise so how I could ever want another. It has always been only the best for Eric Northman and that will never change.

Then I made it into the living room and I smelled him. "Claude my brother how are you tonight?" I asked pleased to see one of the only fairies that I really like.

"I'm well Eric. You were making an awful lot of noise coming down here." He said with a smile as he rose to greet me.

"Ahh Sookie told you yes?" I asked as I grasped his fore arm and patted his back in greeting.

"No it was our dearest Lily who told me at lunch. Earth Fae are skittish creatures you should have known better." He said with a laugh

"Yes well hind sights 20/20 right?" we sat back down and I caught sight of my Sookie in the sexiest little yellow sun dress. Now I know why she was not with me when I woke she is going to tempt me all night. I took a small sniff. Oh Gods be praised no panties!

"How was your rest baby?" She said feigning innocence and snuggling into my chest.

"The rest was good but the wakening was lonely." I said jutting my lower lip out in an exaggerated fashion.

"I'm sorry but Claude was here." She said with an unusually thick southern drawl that she knows melts me.

"Yes I'm sure those were your motives." I said running my finger along the hem of her dress.

"Think what you want." She said flicking my hand away and winking at me. "Honey go tell Kevin to have the meeting room fully stocked and to dismiss all of the staff that is not necessary. Then can you go tell Alex to stop humping Lily for a few minutes and get ready for the meeting because the regents, pack masters and covens will be here soon." I got up to do that and said

"Claude will you be joining us?"

"Of course Eric your battles are our battles." Claude's time in the human realm did wonders for his personality. He has very few Fairy like qualities for me to hate.

"Sookie, Pam told me to tell you that she will be late because she is picking Amelia up from the airport but that she got everything you need on this trip so she does not have to go back." Pam had turned Amelia after she was involved in a car accident and that act of impulse created a very good maker child relationship. Plus it made it so Sookie did not have to watch one more person in her life die. On a slightly more selfish note she became infinitely more useful because her magic increased with the turn. She had been in Japan for the last two months gathering all of the herbs she needs to reinforce the wards on our compound. Now that she is coming back maybe Pam will stop acting like such a spoiled brat.

Sookie nodded and I set about my duties. I gave the instructions to Kevin and he set about his duties. He is annoying but very efficient. Then I knocked on Alex's door and shouted

"You need to be in the meeting room in one hour." I heard a thud and heavy panting

"Fine an hour we got it!" He shouted back and I laughed and thought _that's my boy! _As I saw smoke beginning to seep from under the door.

As I headed into my study to finalize my plans for the evening I felt a tug at my brothers bond with me. He was here and I have to say I was excited I have not seen him in 2 years and we have always been very close. He often shielded me from my maker and for that I will be forever grateful. I got up again and walked to the foyer and I saw the door fling open.

"Brother are you well?" Maximums said as he embraced me

"I am and you?"

"Never better you know I love a good fight." He said as we disengaged and saw Sookie run in.

"Aww Max how are you? It's been too long." She said with a winning smile and a big hug "Hi Celesta would you like your gift now or later?" Sookie asked, Celesta is my brother's child and Sookie likes to think of her as her niece so every time we see her Sookie has a gift ready for her.

"Now please!" she shrieked jumping up and down clapping her hands. My brother pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Sookie grabbed her hand and lead her out of the room towards wherever her gift was being kept.

"Remember to mind your manners!" Max yelled after them only to be returned with giggles and unison "yes Master".

"We have created monsters. Perhaps we should have been firmer makers? Or we should have turned men." I said

"Sookies not even turned! I think we take some sick pleasure in bending to the will of our women. Speaking of which how is your Pamela?"

"She is well her child is coming home tonight. Thank the Gods she has been the biggest pain in my ass ever since she left. She made the shifter boy cry no less than 6 times and she pushed Sookie to far one night and Sookie took her shopping privileges away for three days. Max I swear you would have thought I had met my final death she was crying like she had just seen her maker staked." He was rolling with laughter red tears rolling down his face.

"Oh Eric, I cut up celestas Black card once and she went on a 4 night killing spree. I had to chain her with silver to subdue her." We walked together and exchanged stories about our spoiled children until just before midnight.

"I think we should go start the meeting. It seems the demons have been plaguing much of the world. I want to coordinate a worldwide attack to dispatch this threat all at once. We cannot allow them time to regroup it has to happen all at once so we will need to have every vampire, were, witch, fairy, goblin, troll and trusted demon on the same page." I said

"Well Eric that is ballsy but we all know you have balls of steel so let's get to it." I chuckled and we walked into the meeting room. Every faction was represented all of the screens on the walls were filled with supe leaders faces from around the world. Lily must have been nervous because she shot out a little flame that set a piece of paper on fire. Alex quickly patted it out and gave her a kiss to clam her. I took in a deep breath and began the meeting.

"Well who is ready for a good fight?" I said as I watched the whole room perk up.


	9. Chapter 9

E-pov

I knew that was a great way to open the meeting, nothing like the promise of blood lust in the

evening. I take in all of the figures in the room and on the hundreds of screens perched on the walls,

every supe faction from every country and dimension was represented. This is going to take some major

cooperation, but I think everyone is ready to be rid of Beyonte.

I take my seat at the head of the table in my large black leather chair seated next to my lover.

My Queen in her proportionately smaller matching chair to my right and our Prince and his Princess

seated to my left. Now was as good a time as any to introduce his bonded to the world, seeing as I had

all of their attention at once.

"Before we plan for battle, I would like to introduce our secret weapon and my son Alex's bonded, the future Mrs. Lily Northman. She is one-half earth Fae, one-quarter fire demon and one-quarter health and light demon. She is a worthy mate for him and a fierce adversary, as she holds great power. To injure her is to injure my beloved son and you will meet the same fate as former vampire Bill Compton." I say, as I place a clear glass bowl filled with obviously fresh vampire remains. I drop my fangs one at a time for dramatic effect. I knew it worked when more than one uncomfortable shift could be detected.

"Compton was sent to our door step as a declaration of war by Beyonte. It has come to my

attention through a very loyal and trusted source that he wants to be able to move freely between the

realms." A murmur breaks out in the room and gets collectively louder.

"Calm," Lily says, as she stands and pulses a pale blue light from her body. That is a nice little

trick.

"Thank you." I say, ushering her to sit again.

"He would need the blood of every race found in one source to do such a thing." Russell states in a calm, sweet southern manner.

"Yes, he would." I say with a dead serious face, "My son and his bonded are both hybrids and

between the two of them they contain the blood of every race. Now that they have bonded and have

become one that would make it one source."

"They have no Were in them." The Shreveport pack master states.

"Actually, we found out that my Grandmother's father was a werewolf, but because she was the youngest of five the gene was dormant in her and she mated with a Fae so her children had no call to the Moon." Sookie says simply. The room erupts into another bout of noises, except this time people are getting up from their seats. I glance at Lily who I am glad is here to do crowd control.

"Calm acceptance," she says, this time pulsing a slightly darker blue.

"What of Pixies, Trolls, Goblins and other Shifters?" The Vampire Queen of England asks. I do not have the answer for that, but thankfully Claude turns to her screen and states, "Pixies, Trolls and Goblins are all types of Fairies and Shifters are a type of Were." We see every shifter present growl, while Claude holds up his hand to indicate to let him finish. "The different types of Shifters are much like the humans with different skin colors or Vampires with different gifts. They are all similar, but not exactly the same. However, on a genetic level it is almost indiscernible. It's not as if I like to be lumped in with Pixies and Trolls, but it is the truth none the less." I see a Pixie fly over and kick him in the head. He raises his hand to smack that bitch back to Avalon, but Sookie freezes his hand. The last thing we need right now is a war between the Pixies and the Fae to add on top of everything.

"Right, so we need a plan of action. I think we should coordinate a worldwide attack on every rift and portal to the Demon realm. We need to be swift and efficient. If they have time to regroup or catch wind of such a large organized attack, we will fail, of this I am sure. Any plans made from this point forward must be kept in the upmost confidence. Ready your troops, but keep it need to know until right before we strike. We have even found traitors in my own kingdom and home. If Sookie could not find them out, then we need to take great caution." I say, gauging the reactions of every face looking for any sign of treachery. Apparently my vigilance is unnecessary, as I watch 6 Vampires on the screens, The Shreveport pack master, Colorado's second, 2 pixies and all but one of the Trolls burst into flames. I look over to see Sookie and Lily standing, holding hands, and pressing their foreheads together. Sookie then helps a very fatigued looking Lily back into her seat and I watch Alex stroke her hand and kiss the points of her ears.

"As you can see, traitors will not be tolerated," Sookie says, as she sits back down.

"We will need people willing to take control of the now vacant thrones and leadership positions. We should deal with that before moving along," Alex says. I like to see him stepping up and taking control.

"I agree, Alex. I shall let you handle mediating the new disbursement of power." I say, vacating my seat and indicating that he should take the power chair. He looks at me, wide eyed with a shit eating grin. He is ready to be in power now. Knowing his destiny, I feel like it is a good opportunity to give him a taste of that power.

I watch in awe, as my son redistributes the crowns to the vampires with ease and little to no disagreement. Then, he sets a date for a pack master's tournament and agrees to officiate it. He also allows the battle royal for the Pixie crown to be held right there in the middle of the table instead of putting it off and risking a civil war between the Pixies. He even discusses ways to help lighten the load on the only remaining Troll member of the royal line. In the end, they agree that Claude will send Gnomes to enforce the current laws until a democracy can be set-up, which apparently is long overdue anyway. He and Lily really are meant to rule the supe world and keep peace and order amongst all of the races.

Shaking out of my mental fervor, I get up and lay my hand on my son's shoulder, giving him a deep nod as I take my seat back. I know very soon that seat would be his permanently and he will be my King. The day he is crowned will be one of the happiest days of my long, undead life.

"Now for strategy," I say, getting back on topic because we are losing moon light and Sookie looks fucking hot in that dress.

"Have we all agreed with a large scale sudden attack?"

"Aye," the whole room speaks in unison.

"Good, the Fairies and the like should fight in and out of the portals and rifts since they can move freely between. I want the wolves on the front lines in packs of 15 with 3 vamps as backup for each unit. I want Lily and Alex fighting and leading the Army in NOLA, since I am pretty sure that is where Beyonte will come through. "

"The witches can cast protection spells on all of the mortals. However, the vamps and fairies will be tricky. We will need dragon's tail and unicorn hair to cover them to any type of degree," says the present coven leader.

"Lucky for you, I have plenty of both those things," says Amelia, gliding in on Pam's arm.

"So nice of you to join us ladies," I say, nodding to them both as they take their seats.

"Anubis Airlines have been compromised by the Fellowship. If you must travel by air, use private jets. I was attacked on the plane during my flight; luckily they were a little iffy on the sunset times if you're running from the sun," says Amelia.

"Great," many of the vampires say in sarcastic unison.

"We will send out an alert. Louisiana has 3 planes that others may use for emergencies. Are other states willing to make their private planes available until this is worked out?" says Sookie. She is very good at thinking outside the box. We work out the travel issues domestically and set up a separate meeting for the European vampires to make their arrangements.

"Now back to business, how long will the protection spells last?" I ask.

"One hour. So pretty much just long enough to knock out the brutes at the front lines, but really that is going to be the hardest part," she says.

"That will be good. Seek out Amelia after the meeting to arrange a time to plan with your full coven and then execute a call worldwide. I will pay for materials any witches cannot afford to make this happen."

"The state of Texas will be more than happy to split the cost of the witches with you," says Stan, as he rises in all of his nerdy glory.

"That is very generous and much appreciated, old friend," I say.

"My progeny and lover, Scooter, would like to stay and help instruct your son's bonded on how to use her Dae gifts. Before I turned him, he was half demon," says Stan, gesturing to Scooter, who is just as nerdy as Stan. He was turned when the game "World of Warcraft" was at its height of popularity. In fact, I'm pretty sure they met while playing that game or was it at a Magic card tournament? I don't know now, but I will ask later if I still care.

"That would be great, Stan. He will be safe here and I will extend my formal protection to him also to help keep your mind at ease."

"I trust you Eric, just as you trusted your Sookie to me all those years ago." I laugh, remembering that fateful trip to Dallas.

"Well, let's just hope no one gets shot." We both laugh, but soon rein it in because the entire room is looking at us and wondering what the unspoken joke meant.

"Speaking of Sookie, she will stay with me until the first wave is dispatched and then I will leave her in the care of the witches."

"WHAT!" she yells. Not that I was not expecting it, but she seems to always forget how fragile she is.

"Lover, you are fragile and this is not like killing a demon in the living room with Alex and I there to protect you. Many demons hold great power and could kill you with a flip of the wrist." I say, trying to be reasonable.

"How come Lily is on the front lines?" she says incredulously.

"Because, she is not breakable; you may not age, but your body is still very human." I say, my eyes pleading with her to see my point just this one time.

"Fine, we will discuss the details later in private." I inwardly sigh at that because I know what she means. She will just nag me until she wears me down and I simply give in. However, I am going to try very hard to hold firm. But let's face it; Sookie does whatever the fuck she wants anyway.

"Fine," I say, hoping she will forget, but knowing she won't.

"Start gathering weapons and readying your troops, we go to war exactly 6 weeks from tonight. Vampires will battle until dawn no matter where they live, but let us make the first strike here at 8pm Louisiana time. Also, remember to seal all communications with magic; we can't risk a slip up. If you don't have witches in your employ, get one. If there is nothing else, you are all dismissed."

With that, the entire room gets up and starts to disperse. It is do or die now, no turning back, like I would ever turn my back on a battle anyway. I cannot help but smile, knowing this will be the battle to raise my son to the power he was destined to have.


	10. Chapter 10

S-pov

What a Jerk! I most certainly will not be sitting home while all of my friends and family are out there fighting! Sometimes Eric is the most infuriating vampire on the planet. But, luckily for me, I have a plan.

I have been tempting him all night in this dress, so I will seduce him until he lets me join the fight. I generally get what I want if I ask for it during sex. That's how I got the puppy I wanted. The puppy, however, ended up hating me and loving Eric; but, I'm pretty sure that is the only time this particular tactic has ever backfired.

"Come, Lover, let's get you some dinner. I arranged for them to make that macaroni thing you like out of your Grandmother's cookbook. It should be ready and waiting for you upstairs," Eric says.

I am trying hard to scowl and be angry, but just the fact that he knew tonight was going to be stressful and aggravating so he had my favorite meal made for me was just too sweet.

"Thanks baby. That was really sweet," I say, grasping for his hand as we make our way up to our room.

"Well, my love, I knew how much it would cheer you up; since I knew you were not going to leave the meeting happy," he says, giving me his best puppy eyes.

"Eric, I'm not going to sit home during the fight. END… OF… STORY," I say, I have to be firm and I am willing to argue for this. Just like him to bring it up before sex, so he is in his right mind during the discussion. If I did not know better, I would think he was on to my little tactic.

"I know darling, but I will not allow you to be on the front lines. But, if you absolutely must be there, I want you be perched on a roof top pinning demons with your gifts so they will be easier to kill. The bigger ones you pin the better," he says, scooping some of the Macaroni-n-cheese-n-hotdog casserole onto a plate for me.

"I was expecting a bigger fight," I say honestly surprised, sitting in front of my meal.

"Well, this way we have compromised and you have not tricked me into giving you your way during sex," he says. I look at him, shocked.

"You look at me as if you thought I would not have caught on to that. Honestly, the only time you want to talk during sex is when you want to go do something dangerous or you want to buy something ridiculous… like the puppy that hated you," he says, looking like a smug ass hole.

"I still don't know why he hated me," I say, frowning.

"Because you smothered him my love, Thor was a loyal warrior and you kept trying to put clothes on him and carry him in a purse like he was an infant human."

"He was a Chihuahua, Eric! They are supposed to be cuddly lap dogs!" I yell, exasperated.

"No darling, he was a warrior beast who did not like you trying to put him in pink shirts and sequin bags," he says, smiling.

"It was a salmon shirt for Valentine's Day and the bag matched my outfit. Pam said it was cute," I mutter.

"Nonetheless, he preferred me because I did not try to constantly emasculate him with female frivolity."

"You know I never pegged you for a little dog person," I say.

"Well, I liked Thor. That's why I gave him blood. He was fun and he lasted for 70 years," he says with a far off look, obviously remembering Thor.

"I still don't think that giving him blood was a good idea. A four pound dog should not be able to knock me over."

"It just made him a more efficient guard dog. That is all," he says.

"I hate how you can always tell what I'm up to. One day, I will out maneuver you." He just looks at me with his classic smug face.

"Stop looking smug!" I shout at him with a smile.

"Stop thinking you can out maneuver me. I wrote the book on manipulation, thus I cannot be worked. Not even by your skilled female whiles," he says with a kiss to my head.

"Mr. High Handed," I mutter, taking another bite.

"Indeed. I'm going to take a shower. Finish your meal and get ready for a good old fashioned fucking. There will be no love making tonight, not with all the teasing you have done today," he says with a smile and a flash of fang.

"I'm fine with that," I say, thinking about just how well this dress worked out in the end.

P-pov

Finally, my Amelia is home! Oh, how I have missed her. I have found it much harder to stay out of trouble without her around to give me something to do. I was livid when I got to that airfield tonight and saw my precious little girl with a bullet wound in her shoulder and blood all over her new Versace outfit I got her for our anniversary. Now she will have to change and we will no longer match and it will not be as cute.

"Pam Chop!" She squeals, as she runs into my arms after dropping the body of some drained human on the ground.

"What the fuck happened here?" I ask after she releases her hold.

"Fucking Fellowship!" she sighs, as we walk over to the plane to retrieve her bags.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, baffled. These religious zealots have been trying to wage a war with the supernaturals for well over 100 years and I have to say it is getting old. I may need to have Eric help me take a closer look at these ass holes now that they have hurt what is mine. We have tried to ignore them, but now I'm pissed.

"They have infiltrated Anubis Airlines and plan on killing every Vamp they come into contact with during their daily rest. They would have gotten me too, if they had not been so stupid as to not check sunrise and sunset times in different time zones. They are disorganized, but they have numbers and they are strapped. Have you ever seen a wooden bullet?" I shake my head no. "Well, now you have. Those fuckers tried to shoot me in the heart with it, but it hit my shoulder instead," she says, holding up the little piece of wood.

"This could be a massive issue," I state.

"Oh no Pam Chop, it is already an issue. I was the only survivor from a 15 passenger flight. I only made it because of my magic. I was able to cast a vacuum spell to suck the air out of their bodies to give me enough time to get the silver off of me. Four humans were able to kill 14 vamps in less than five minutes with nothing more than silver chains and guns that shoot wooden bullets," she says, as we walk back to the car.

"You are a strong vampire. I have never regretted turning you," I say with sincerity, as we leave the airstrip to return to the palace.

"Do you find it funny that I was turned because of a car accident the Fellowship caused trying to kill Alex as a baby?" she asks.

"They knew they could not succeed in an attack when he was with Sookie or Eric. They waited until he was "alone" with a mere human, but what they did not take into account was that you would give your life to save him," I say, as I grab her hand and kiss it.

"I know we have never really talked in depth about what happened when I was turned, but I kind of want to know," she says.

"Well, you were in the car driving Alex to meet his parents for dinner. You were at a stop light and a car pushed you into the intersection. I assume you saw the truck coming, so you threw yourself into the backseat and shielded Alex with your body in hopes of saving him. Which of course, you know you did. I felt your pain and Eric felt Alex's. We were at your sides almost instantly. Eric healed Alex's broken arm, but you had a piece of metal that had gone through your back instead of Alex's head. I had tried to save you with my blood, but it was too late. Your spark was fading, so Eric told me to turn you if I wanted. I assume he was feeling my pain, but I decided I did want to. I was not ready to lose you, I would never be ready. So I fed you my blood and three days later you popped out of Sookie's flower garden. The rest is history," I say, still a bit pained to think back on that night.

"Do you ever regret that I turned you?" I ask, not certain if I would like the answer.

"No, never, I like what I am. I feel… whole," she says, without having to think.

"That's how I felt after I was turned," I say, as we pull up to the palace.

"Well then, we were just meant to be. Now, let's go make an entrance!" she says. That's my perky little Amelia, always the zest for life and a good time.

A-pov

"Lily!" I yell, as I walk into our room.

"Yes?" she replies, walking out of the shower.

"Did you see how badass I was tonight? Not only did I get to sit in the power chair, but this is the first time I have ever been given a task to do that actually holds some sway in the community. I always thought I was wasting my time sitting in all of the meetings and sessions of court with my Father. But now I see that I'm ready to be king," I say, as I scoop her up into a toe curling kiss.

"I'm so happy you're happy!" she says.

"That might be the bond," I say, honestly.

"If it is, I don't care because I like being happy. Where were you? I have been waiting for an hour," she says, as she dries off her long white tresses with the towel.

"I was talking to Claude about my other cousin Claudine. She is a full fairy and she was stricken with grief sickness after my great grandfather died."

"Has anyone tried soul healing on her?" She asks me.

"Soul healers are so rare, it may take 100 years to track one down and by then…" my voice trailing off. I don't even want to think about Claudine dying.

"Maybe finding one won't be that hard. Why don't you try looking to your right?" she says, as I turn my head to see her waving her hand in front of her body in offering.

"I'm not following," I say, confused.

"Well, you know how my fairy gift is stealth?" I nod. "My demon gift is soul healing." Well, fuck me.

"You're shitting me?"

"Nope."

"You have to be. My Dad is around 1,150 years old and has never even heard of a live one. I was pretty sure they were just a myth, until I heard about one healing a demon who was wrongly imprisoned for murder… Oh shit, that was you!" I say, grabbing her face so I can look deep into her smoldering red eyes.

"Yes, it was. Now, how soon can I see your cousin? She will have to come through the portal and stay in this realm for a while because my demon powers don't work in the Faery. I don't know why, they just don't," she says.

"How did you learn that?" I ask.

"Remember when I said I "popped" on accident and after they found me they put me on the iron leash?" I nod again. "Well, I popped into a portal to Faery."

"That makes sense. When I was young, I accidently popped into Faery a few times. I can summon Claude here now. I bet he can have Claudine here if not tomorrow probably the next day," I say.

"How do you summon him?" she asks.

"When he is in this realm, all of the magic from the Brignat family is connected and we can sense and summon one another."

"Oh, okay, just let me toss on some clothes and…" I cut her off, "No need, he's gay." And with that, I clap my hands and Claude appeared in front of us.

"Hey Alex! Thanks for the warning on that summons. I love being ripped out of a room suddenly and without warning," Claude says with a thick musk of sarcasm.

"Bitch and moan all you want, I have good news about Claudine."

"Okay…" he says, motioning for me to continue.

"Lily's demon gift is soul healing," I say, shooting her a wink.

"YOU'RE SHITTING ME!" He yells, grabbing her shoulders.

"That's what I said," I reply, while I peel his hands off my bonded. I know he's family, gay family at that, but she is mine and I am the only one that gets to touch her.

"Oh, sorry buddy," he says, as he backs away from Lily.

"It's cool. It's just that she's mine."

"I get it. I forget your half vamp sometimes."

"No, it's cool, just no touching."

"Got it," he says, sitting down at the table in our room.

"How soon can you come to the Faery?" he asks.

"Umm, see my demon powers don't work there, so she will have to come stay her for a few days. Probably five to seven at the most," Lily answers.

"I'll talk to your parents, but she will most likely be here in 2 days time. Keep her as long as necessary. She is really bad off, I was afraid her broken heart would kill her before we could find a way to help her. I will be forever in your debt if you can save her," Claude says with a bow.

"Oh no, really, it's no big deal. Let's not start handing out supe debts, your family to me now," she says. That's my girl, always so delicate and kind. She reminds me of my mother except without the fucking stubborn streak and fragile human body. They do always say you marry someone like your mother.

"Alright then, I will leave you two to enjoy your morning then. Goodbye," Claude says, before we both hear the "pop" and he is gone.

"You are so amazing, you know that?" I ask her.

"I'm just me," she answers, as I reply with a steamy kiss.

"I'm hungry," she says.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I want to try something new again. What's your favorite food? We should have that." She answers.

"Sea food jambalaya it is. After all the supernatural stuff, I'm still a down home southern boy," I say with a laugh.

"Okey dokey," she says, as she snuggles into me while I call down to the kitchen for our "dinner" that is really just an early breakfast. I like these small moments we get to have with each other. It always seems like we're moving so fast and even though we have an eternity together, there never seems to be enough time.


	11. Chapter 11

S-pov

It has been three very long days since Lily let Alex know she is a soul healer and could help Claudine. Claude tried to get her through the portal yesterday, but she was too weak. I had to go home and find a vampire willing to donate some blood to give her the strength to make it through the magical barrier between the worlds.

Luckily, Amelia is a team player and gave the necessary amount. She is young, but I can only hope it will due. I would have given her Eric's blood, but because of our bond and some good old fashioned witch-induced booby trap wards on our blood, anyone who drinks it dies… instantly.

So here I am, standing in the front yard of my old farm house with a bottle of vamp blood waiting for my fairy cousins. Even after all this time, I wonder why none of this still feels weird. I guess I was never meant to be human.

I glance at the farm house; I have not been back here in 50 years. Eric makes sure it is well kept just in case I want to visit, but I rarely want to come here, too many bad memories now.

I feel the portal start to crackle and I know they will be here soon. I open the bottle of blood so I can have it at the ready because Claudine will only last a few minutes here without it.

"Sookie, do you have it?" I hear Claude shout through the portal.

"Ya, it's all ready!" I holler back.

Then, I see him walk through with Claudine in his arms. She looks dead. Her eyes are gray and clouded like a corpse. Her usually bright, brown hair is light and tinged green. Her luminous skin is yellowed and cracking. Her appearance is almost too much to bear. She is far worse off than Claude had led on.

"Give it to her and hurry," Claude says, as he lays her on the ground and holds her lifeless mouth open. I pour it in her mouth and she swallows.

"Put some on your hands and rub it over her face so she will heal there faster," he says, looking away from his dying sister.

"It's okay. We can save her now," I say with a small tear escaping, as I complete my task.

"Hold my hand. I'm popping us all to the palace," Claude says after a few minutes to make sure that the blood would work. Then, a sudden "pop" and we are home… Well, I am home.

"Bring her up here. We set her up an iron free room. Eric even had all of the rebar removed from the supports within 200 feet of her space so she can heal quickly." I still find it amazing the types of things Eric can get done in less than two days. All he ever says is, "I have my ways woman."

"I'll call Lily so she can start," I say, casting out my mental net and giving her mind a little tug.

"Is she ready… Oh my gods!" Lily shouts, as she begins to cast a yellow light from her hands.

"Can you save her? I…I need my sister," Claude says, obviously choking back his tears.

"I can save her if she wants her soul to be healed and from what Alex told me she is not really one to brood, so I think we have a good shot. Give me until sundown to get as far as I can today and I can start again at sunrise. Because she is Fae, I can only do this during daylight to make it effective," Lily says, continuing to spread the yellow light over Claudine's limp body.

"Thank you," I whisper, as I take Claude's hand to leave the room.

"She is accepting it and has already begun to heal," Lily says. As Claude and I turn and walk down stairs, I see one tear manage to escape his eyes.

C-pov

I open my eyes for the first time in what seems like forever. The pain in my chest seems lessened somehow. I can tell I am not at home, but rather still somewhere familiar. I go to take in a deep breath and find it is still a little painful. Then, I feel cold hands helping me sit up. Out of reflex, I recoil, causing me to wince in pain.

"Calm down, Claudine. Sookie told me to watch you until she got back. They did not think you would wake up tonight." Oh thank god, it's just Eric.

"Where am I? What happened? Is Sookie okay?" I ask, confused. I really have no idea what is going on.

"You are in our home, in a fairy-friendly wing. You were stricken with tremendous grief 2 years ago after Niall passed to the summer lands. Sookie is fine. She, Claude, Alex and Lily went to buy fabric for Lily's pledging gown. Oh, Lily is Alex's bonded, soon to be pledged wife. She is also a skilled soul healer and she saved you from dying from the grief that was consuming you." Short and to the point, I should expect nothing less from Eric.

"I guess I missed a lot," I say, looking at my hands. I do feel better. Niall's passing feels less painful, almost like I have begun to accept it. I wonder what Lily is to have been able to free me from my grief.

"What is Lily?" I ask.

"She will give you the run down when she returns," Eric says, as he waves his hand in a dismissive manner. "I ordered out for some of those chicken nugget things you like so much," he says, pushing the button for the intercom to tell someone to bring my meal.

"Curly fries also?" I ask, now feeling very, very hungry.

"Of course," he replies, putting a marker in the book he was reading.

"You know, Sookie is right about you being nougat. Not many people would remember what their family members by marriage like to eat," I say, trying to give him my best smile.

"You fairy women are going to ruin my reputation. I should drain you and leave your fairy dust around the perimeter of the house as a warning to other fairy woman who wish to think of me as soft," he says with a big smile and laugh.

"I also am vampire and have total recollection of everything. I just pick and choose whom I deem important enough to dig up memories for," Eric says, as he opens the door to take the tray of food from one of the maids.

"Oh, Eric Northman, you think I'm important!" I exclaim, already starting to pour ketchup onto the plate of food he set in front of me.

"I do not! I'm warning you fairy, you should fear me," he says with a fangy smile.

"Whatever Eric, we all know you love your fairy family." He scoffs and turns away, I'm sure to hide his smile.

"Do you want me to put on that stupid movie you like so much? I remember you like to clap and squeal when it is on," he says, as he opens one of the cabinets.

"Dirty Dancing is not a stupid movie. It is a cinematic master piece and yes, I would like you to put it on," I say, as I continue to dig into my chicken nuggets and curly fries. I'm often envious of Sookie, having found such a good man so young. But, I just have to breathe and remember I have plenty of time to find a mate. Maybe Eric has some friends… never mind, scratch that, I do not want to be a snack.

"Alright, let's start this piece of crap," he says, sitting in the chair next to the bed and starting the movie with the little DVD remote.

"Thanks," I say with a smile.

We sit and watch the movie for about 30 minutes. I look over a few times and see Eric with his head tilted up, mouth slightly open, looking pained from having to watch this movie. I laugh on the inside because I know he would have left if he did not want to be here. Then, he suddenly sits up and puts on a smile, which could only mean one thing. The door opens and Sookie, Claude, Alex and who I assume is Lily walk in.

"Oh, thank god, Claudine!" Sookie screeched at me, bounding towards the bed, crushing me in a hug.

"You owe me $20," says Claude abruptly.

"What, why?" Claude pulls over the yet to be introduced Lily and says, "Lily is half earth Fae! Sookie already paid up, but you still owe me." Well, poop. That is just like Claude to remember a thing like that when I just almost died from grief illness.

"Fine, I will pay you when I find my purse," I say with a wave of the hand.

"It's right here. I want my money," says Claude, handing me my bag.

"I'm glad not everything has changed while I was out of commission," I say, as I hand him a crisp twenty. He chuckles and replies, "Well, we have a lot to catch you up on. Sookie?"

Sookie quit making out with Eric for a second and looks at Claude with a slightly embarrassed face. "Sorry, yes?" she says, getting off of his lap and adjusting her skirt and shirt. I have to laugh at that because those two could never keep their hands off one another.

"Can you play your recollection of the important things in the last two years with emphasis on the last six weeks for Claudine? Then you can go back to dry humping Eric." Claude says, as he winks at Eric who is sitting with a giant poop eating grin on his face while staring at Sookie in the most suggestive manner.

"Claude, Eric, stop that! Gosh you two are going to be the death of me. Here hold my hands," Sookie says, reaching for me.

She plays the key points of the last two years, slowing down to get greater detail when the rift was opened in NOLA up until this morning. Wow, that Lily is really something.

"Were your Dae gifts always so unpredictable, Lily?" I ask Lily, who is swatting Alex's hand away from her thigh as he is kissing up her neck. That boy is just like his Father.

"Umm, no that started after I was given to the Northman's. I assumed it was from taking Alex's blood and bonding," she says, continuing to swat at Alex.

"No, darling, it is because you are earth Fae and your powers and spark are amplified in this realm. This is where your Fae line naturally resided. It was their need to stay in this realm that caused their extinction because the vampires would poach them and demons would capture them as slaves." I say, looking around the room to gauge reactions.

"Oh, cool," she says. Her head snaps up and she looks scared for a moment, then Sookie, Eric and Alex all perk up and look at her with concern.

"Is the bond connected all the way around?" I ask.

"Yes." The three of them reply, staring at a now very concerned looking Lily.

"What if I can't learn to control it? I have already almost killed people since getting here." I see Eric recoil from the memory, as Alex scoops her up to hold her so tight that I thought she might break in half.

"Well, would you like to know what my Fae gift is?" I ask her, as I see Sookie smile, knowing exactly what my gift is.

"Yes?" She says, still looking very scared.

"I can sense the powers of other supes and I can sense all of your gifts. I know exactly what you can do and now that we know that, we will have no more surprises. You are very powerful, but you know that." I say with a smile that was getting easier to let happen.

"What is Claude's gift?" She asks, as the entire room burst out laughing. She really belongs here, nothing seems to phase her.

"I can influence the weather," Claude says.

"Oh," she replies.

"What?" Claude says, incredulously at her response.

"Umm, nothing. It just seems like that's not as cool as what everyone else has. You know, Sookie is a seer, Claudine can identify other supes powers, Alex has telekinesis, and I can be stealthy. But I'm sure influencing the weather has some really cool uses also." Everyone was laughing now because Claude's gift was really considered lame by Fae standards and it is really funny that someone with so little knowledge of our world would catch right on to it.

"Now now Lily, Claude will conjure a strong wind to muss your hair," Eric says, while practically crying bloody tears from laughter. Claude looks sullen now, sitting on the edge of the bed with his arms folded.

"I'm sorry, Claude. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Lily says with sincerity.

"My feelings are not hurt; I am the prince of an entire race. My gift may be lame, but I have rule over all of the cool gifts," he says with a wink, now straightening up.

"Oh cool! So you're really top banana then right?" she asks.

"Yes, I am. I think Claudine will have to give you a crash course of Fae politics and customs during her stay. I, however, must get the hell out of here because I have shit to do." He stands and gives me a kiss. "Later, Claudine, give me a call when your 100%." Then, he walks to Sookie, "Tell Amelia thanks and I owe her one." Next, he grabs Alex's forearm and says, "You picked one with spunk, I hope you enjoy her."

He winks and turns to Eric to grab his forearm and pull him into what can only be described as a gentleman's hug and whispers something so low only Eric would hear. Then he says, "Also, let me know when you get tickets to that "football" game you like. I still think it sounds silly, but we shall see." He slaps Eric on the shoulder and says, "PEACE BITCHES!" and with a pop and a poof of highly unnecessary smoke, he is gone.

"My goodness, he is dramatic," I say with a sigh, suddenly feeling very tired.

"What did he say to you Eric?" Sookie asks.

"None of your "Bee's wax" woman," Eric says, grabbing her hand. "It's time to go. Claudine looks tired." I'm sure he just wants to go have sex with Sookie, but I am very tired; so I appreciate it nonetheless.

"Okay, goodnight Claudine. I will see you in the morning," Sookie says, blowing me a kiss as she is practically dragged out the door by Eric.

"Goodnight Sookie!" I call back.

"I'll see you tomorrow night Claudine, I love you," Alex says, as he leans down to give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be here early to start the healing again, but you don't have to be awake," says Lily, as she too leans down to give me a hug.

"Goodnight, you two. Have fun," I say with a wink.

They walk out the door and shut it. I lie down and let the tears of happiness flow down my face. I had thought when Niall died that I had lost everything, but I guess I had just forgotten how many people loved and cared about me. I will never underestimate my family again. I fall asleep musing about what the new additions to my family would bring, all of my thoughts are happy and light for the first time in a long time.


	12. Chapter 12

L-pov

"Oy, girl!" Scooter shouted.

"I'm tired, Scooter. I can't heat the metal on the sword again," I say, falling to the ground, wishing that learning to control my "Power Within" was not so hard.

"Come now, my little princess, you have a little more fight in ya! Just try once more. We want to see the steel glow red with heat," says Claudine, as she helps me up and places the handle of the very over-sized sword back in my hand.

"Alright, just once more." I hold the sword up until I can feel the fire traveling from my hand directly into the sword. Finally, I did it!

"Alright Girly, take a stab at me," says Scooter, brandishing his weapon.

We fight for a few minutes, but it is not working. The sword is Alex's and far too large for me to handle. I will need to look into having a custom one forged for my small stature. With that thought, Scooter smacks the sword and it goes flying out of my hand. I swing around to see that Alex has caught it only inches from his face, before tossing it down because of the burning heat of the hilt and blade. Claudine lets out an angelic laugh.

"Oh Alex, I'm so sorry! I just have such a hard time managing with your sword. It's too big for me," I say, approaching him to kiss the wound on his hand. Sookie had taught me all about kissing boo boo's and now I do it every chance I get.

"You have never had a hard time managing with my _sword_ before," he says, his voice dripping with seduction.

"Alex! Not that sword," I say with a blush, as Claudine and Scooter both laugh. "I meant this one," I say, as I pick up the sword that was almost as long as I am tall.

"Well, before you try to strike me down. I had come out here to remedy this situation. No wife of mine will be fighting with a weapon so ill-suited for her body, not that I don't love you running your delicious little hands all over my _sword_," he says the last part inches from my lips which are now quivering, aching to be kissed and claimed.

"Mmmm," is all I say before he pushes something into my hand.

"What is this?" I ask, looking at the long thin parcel resting in my hand.

"It's your new sword, my flower. I had it forged for you; it is enchanted just like mine, so no one who is not of our blood line can touch it without death." I open it and slide it out of the sheath. It is a perfect replica of his sword, just sized considerably down. I'm sure this is the smallest Viking long sword ever made. Then, I notice that the jewels on the hilt and the handle are slightly different from his. Mine look like vines, where as his look like wisps of wind.

"They are enchanted by Fae magic, darling. That is why yours has vines and mine has air. Your people are of the earth and mine are of the sky," he says when he notices me running my fingers over the embellishments.

I feel powerful with it in my hands, like I was drawing magic directly out of the sword. I heated it with little effort, then I engulfed it in flames, then I cloaked it, then I swung it and it felt like a very extension of my body.

"I feel like I can draw magic from it, like it is a part of me," I say, looking at it in awe.

"Well, my Flower, that is because you can and it is." He picks up his sword from the ground and begins to swing it. "Come, fight me. I want to test your skills," he says, taking a guarded stance in front of me.

"Alex, you're twice my size. You will kick my ass up and down the yard," I say, looking at him like he is absolutely nuts.

"More like two and a half times your size, but I don't want to split hairs over it now. Now you have great power, use all of your gifts and I will use nothing outside of my strength and sword," he says, flapping his hand at me to get me to take my stance.

"Oh goody, a duel!" hollers Claudine, "We must summon your Father. He will drain me if I let him miss this!" She pops away and I roll my eyes and take my stance.

"No flying, summoning, popping, telekinesis, telepathy or seduction right?" I ask. I want to make sure this would be even.

"Yes, to all except seduction. I can't just turn that on and off." He winks at me. "No fire or stealth. I don't want to die and it's not fair if I can't see you." He holds out his hand to shake on it. I hear a thud behind me.

"Glorious! What have I missed? What are the terms? Sookie will be here in a second, she needed to put pants on," Eric says, as I roll my eyes again. This is getting bigger than it needed to be. Alex relays the terms to his Dad and we take our stances again, until we hear two pops.

"Eric, what are the terms?" Sookie says, taking her place at his side, as he relays the terms again to her. I'm starting to think we should have printed out flyers and set a formal time for this. Just then, I see most of the staff filtering out of the house, along with Pam in a pink and white slutty referee outfit.

"Look, Master! I told you this could be worn for more than Halloween!" Pam yells, as Amelia runs out to her with a hot pink whistle. Now this was getting ridiculous.

"Don't you think this is a bit much?" I say, but really to no one in particular.

"What are the terms?" I hear Max say, as he and Celesta stride over to Eric and Sookie.

"We should have sent out a flyer!" I say, tossing my arm in the air, taking in the ever growing crowd of people in the yard waiting to see Alex and I duel.

"Next time we shall! Oh Amelia, Celesta it will be grand. Sookie just got me a new stamp set and embossing gun!" Pam cries clapping her hands.

"Puahh, women." Eric says, looking at Max with an eye roll and pointing his thumb towards the gaggle of giggling Vampiresses.

"Alright, let's start this!" Eric says with a clap of his massive hands.

"Oh, ohhh Master!" Pam says, jumping and waving her hands at him. He simply looks over his shoulder, raising an eye brow.

"May I blow my whistle to signal the start?" She asks, giving her best puppy dog eyes that just ended up looking deranged.

"As you wish child, you will begin at the sound of Pam's whistle," he says, turning around, folding his arms, and looking ready to dissect and analyze every movement that was about to happen. No pressure right?

E-pov

I was riveted with excitement! I was finally going to see what Lily was like in action with more control. Also, Alex was a fierce warrior and a product of my skilled training, so always a pleasure to watch in action.

"Shall we make a wager brother?" Max asks me, with a bump of my elbow.

"What do you have in mind?" I ask, my interests now peaked.

"I want the shifter boy. Celesta enjoys fucking him." He states simply.

"I would give him to you win or lose. However, he is not mine to give. You have to take that up with Sookie and the boy," I say with pained eyes. "What else do you have in mind?"

"Fine. If I win, I want you to burn your copies of the Harry Potter books and not purchase another set." I look at him, stunned. Those are my favorite books! I read those 4 or 5 times a year… I don't know. What am I saying? Alex will win and my books will stay safe in my bed chamber, waiting for my fingers to yet again navigate their great pages.

"Agreed. When Alex wins, you shall burn your copies of the Twilight series… Those books are lame anyway." He looks at me, stunned at first, then in deep thought, no doubt running the same scenarios in his head that I had just run in mine.

"Agreed." He says, as he takes my forearm and embraces me as a way to seal the wager.

No sooner had the bet been made, but Pam blew her whistle. I see Lily crouch down, as Alex takes his first swing, completely missing her and her sword. Oh shit! Now I am not so sure of the safety of my books.

The fight picks up, Alex striking her full force and she barely faltering. In fact, I think she is giving him a decent run for his money. The fight continues for 45 minutes before Alex gets his shot. He strikes her sword from her hands and goes to make his final strike when that little minx lifts up her shirt, flashing him. He momentarily loses his cool and that is all she needs. She summons her sword, knocks him down, and places the blade at his neck.

"Yield to me!" She yells like a mad woman.

"No, you cheated," he says with an annoyed look on his face.

"Did not! You said seduction was still in. It is not my fault you did not think to use it before me."

"That is not fair… it's different," he says, looking away from her.

"Is too fair, YEILD… TO… ME!" She was right. She stayed within the terms of the fight.

"Pam, did she win or did she cheat?" Alex asks Pamela, who looks like she is going to explode.

"Sorry Alex, she won fair and square. However, if you were able to go full power that would have been a different story. You need to yield to her." Pam says with a wide smile. She is all about the girl power these days.

"Lily, you win. I yield."

"WOO HOO!" She yells, as she lifts up her shirt again, rubbing her bare breasts all over Alex's face and chest.

"I want a rematch," Alex says, looking at her.

"I want to fuck." She says and with that I see them pop away. I guess Alex wanted to fuck more than have a rematch, but really who can blame him right. Now, to get away without Max seeing me.

"Brother! Let's start that fire," he says to me with laughter in his eyes.

"Baby, what's going on?" Sookie says with worry in her eyes. She knows how Max and I can get and I'm pretty sure she is wondering what I need to burn. I recount the wager to her and she just lets out one loud laugh.

"That is hilarious! Those books are falling apart. I'm surprised there will be anything left to burn." She giggles, as she walks back into the house. I look at my Evil older brother, as I start spinning the wheels in my head for a way to get my hands on another set of my beloved Harry Potter novels.

A-pov

"Watching you swinging that sword made me so hot," I say, as I am trailing kisses down her neck, trying to rip off her stupid clothes. I hate all of her clothes.

"Even when I kicked your ass?" she asks me, as she rips my belt from its loops.

"Well, Ma'am, I will have you know that next time we will go full power and see who prevails." With that I rip off her pants and run my hands up the inside of her legs, stopping just before my favorite place.

"Ohhh fuck!" She screams, as I slide my fingers into her and start laying rough kisses on her soft chest.

"I'll get to that later," I say, looking up at her with a smile; then, resuming my prior position.

She slides her hand between us, grabbing my shaft and pulling it towards her. I cannot help but groan at the contact. She is so hot and it feels so amazing!

"I think I like you wielding that sword the best," I say, as I pull out my fingers from her trembling form and place my head at her entrance ever so lightly, just a tease, I think. I want her to beg. She tries to pull me in, but I hold firm.

"Alex, please!" She whines, grinding her head back into my pillow.

"Tell me what you want," I demand. I need to win this, but I am losing my resolve quickly.

"I want you," she says in a breathy manner, starting to have little trails of flames shooting up and down our bodies.

"You want me to what?" I ask, knowing I am going to cave to her every wish in about three seconds.

"I want you to give me everything, to make my every dream come true, I want to be yours for infinity," she says, I am spent. I am over. I want to give her her every wish and have her grant mine in return.

"Your wish is my command my Flower," I say, as I thrust into her. It feels so good, but this time seems different. We are becoming one. The room is thick with magic, so much so that it snuffs out the flames that Lily is emitting. I hold her close and bring her up to my lap, as we continue rocking faster and faster. Her moans spurring me on, her soft skin sending shots of pure magic into my blood, I need her, and this will be all I will ever need.

"I love you so much," she says with tears in her eyes.

"I love you. I have always loved you. I loved you before I knew you. I dreamed of you, but I could never remember your face until now. You're mine and I will never let you go," I say, thrusting into her faster and faster, feeling both of us approaching our peaks.

Then, the ecstasy washes over us like a river. The room swirls with magic. I just hold her close, as we ride out our orgasms. Then, suddenly, a white light explodes from us shaking the walls. This is the most perfect moment I have ever had with another being.

"What was that?" she asks.

"I don't know. Do you really care?" I ask, hoping she does not care because I want to go again.

"No, not really, I guess," she says, as she shoves me to my back and starts biting a trail down my chest.

As if my wish was granted, I was lost to her for the rest of the night.

S-pov

We are sitting in bed and Eric is pouting about the loss of his books, when we feel the walls shake and we see a bright light engulf the house. Then, it happened. We smell a very familiar, old and powerful magic.

"We should have discussed birth control with Alex," I say, looking over at Eric who is staring in the direction of their room looking very satisfied.

"I don't think condoms can stop magic, Sookie," he says, with a tone I am not a fan of.

"Eric, I'm just worried. She will find out she is pregnant soon and the premonition…" I trail off, worried.

"Sookie, we set up the new wards and you said you could not see that far into the future anymore since Claudine was saved. Maybe by saving her, we altered fate and our Grandchild will not perish. You said months ago that because of your visions, you thought Claudine would die from grief. I think more and more that these visions are warning and not set fate. Let's just run with it and see how it goes," he says, squeezing me tight.

"Okay, you're right. Should we tell her she's pregnant or let her find out on her own?" I ask, looking up with a smile.

"Lover, how would you have felt if someone stole your thunder like that? Remember how excited you were to run around and show that little pee stick to every person willing to look and listen and even some unwilling?" He says, giving me a warning glance.

"Okay, you're right. My lips are sealed."

"Yes, I am always right. Now, let's celebrate our gestating grandchild with some wild sex."

"As you wish, Viking!" I say, running my nails down his chest, forcing a growl from his chest. Fuck, this man is sexy. Then, we are cut off by the phone ringing.

"What?" Eric says into the phone. I'm pretty sure by now he will never get a set of phone manners. I put my head near the phone so I can listen.

"Master, someone just made a baby in the house with Fae magic. Was it you?" Eric sighs. I'm sure thinking how hard it is going to be to allow Lily to get her moment now.

"It is not us this time Pamela and you are to keep your knowledge of this to yourself until it is mentioned to you. This includes your gossip of a progeny. Also when it is mentioned to you, you are to act excited and as if you did not already know," Eric says with his master tone. This is not a suggestion. It is an order made by a Maker to his Progeny.

"Yes, Master." Pam's only reply before Eric disconnects the phone.

"Who else will be able to identify what that magic was?" He asks, pinching his nose in a very human way.

"Claudine, but it is bad form for a fairy to discuss that magic with another fairy unless asked, so no need to worry there. The only reason Pam knew was because she was in Fangtasia the night Alex was conceived on your desk," I say to him with a wink.

"Mmm, good memories. Let's make some more," he says, pulling me back onto him. And oh boy did we spend the rest of that night making more great memories.

E-pov

It had been almost a week since the magic happened. For the most part it has been business as usual, until Lily started to have symptoms of the pregnancy. However, for some reason, she was hiding all of this from Alex. Either she is in deep denial or really did not know she is pregnant.

One night, I am sitting in my library reading my new Harry potter books that Sookie bought me. (Max only said I could not buy more. He should be more careful with his wording.) When Lily walks in, looking at the books in the medical section.

"Are you feeling ill?" I ask, knowing full well what the issue is.

"Oh, umm… No… just some… light…" She begins to look a bit pale. "I… uahhh…" 'Oh, she is going to vomit,' I think, as I grab the trash can from next to me and hold it out for her while she vomits.

"I have never seen a demon or a fairy vomit in all my years. Do you need a doctor?" I ask, hoping she will let me summon Ludwig.

"No! I'm fine… Maybe I caught something from the human realm, you know, because I have never spent so much time here before," she says, flopping in the chair next to mine, laying her head back and closing her eyes.

"Well, if you think it is a human illness, let's look up your symptoms. What are they?" I say, grabbing my computer and looking at her.

"I'm nauseous, extra sensitive to the smell of food, my breasts are tender, I'm tired, I'm bloated, I got my first headache ever and I feel like crying sometimes for no reason. I lost a sock and I reacted like it was the apocalypse," she says, watching me type. I had to let out a chuckle at the last part.

"Well, according to this, you are pregnant. Have you been having unprotected sex?" I ask just to be a jerk.

"You live down the hall from me and your bonded to my future pledged… you know I'm having sex. How do you protect yourself from it?" she asks, as I laugh. She has not lived in the human realm long enough to know of condoms.

"A man will wear a condom." I turn the computer so she could watch a little animation of how it works.

"That's Barbaric!" she shouts.

"Yes, well it is necessary for the humans because they can catch diseases from having sex with other humans."

"EWW! Why would a human have sex with another human if it makes them ill and lumpy? What is that!" She shrieks, as I show her some pictures of human STD'S.

"Human sex illnesses," I say, as she looks away. "Now, do you think you're human pregnant?" I ask.

"I don't think so. Alex told me about the Fae magic that made him, but I don't remember summoning a spell or anything like that." She stares at me, wide-eyed. "Can we summon Ludwig without Alex knowing?"

"Why would you not want him involved?" I ask.

"Just in case I'm wrong or something, plus I don't want him to hit her if she touches me again." Her logic is sound, so I will allow it.

"May I be present? It would be inappropriate for me to leave my son's bonded alone with another supe unattended."

"Oh yeah, I just assumed you would stay. Make the call already!" she says, flapping her hands in a very impatient manner. I make the call and we sit in silence until we hear a "POP" and are face to face with the little demon doctor.

"What is it now? Where is your bonded?" She asks, eyeing the room suspiciously.

"Oh, he's not here. Eric is my chaperone."

"Fine, what is the issue?" she says, relaxing a bit.

"Am I pregnant?" She asks the little doctor, staring at her like she was a crystal ball.

"I don't know. Pee on this." She says, handing Lily a pregnancy test.

"All over it?" she asks with a disgusted look.

"Never mind, give it back." The little demon snatches it back and shoves a little plastic cup at her. "Pee in this. I will do the hard part."

"Oh, okay," she says, rising and leaving for the washroom.

"She is an interesting mix." The little doctor says to me.

"Yes," I reply, anxious for the confirmation of what I already know.

"It's a boy," she says.

"WHAT!" I roar, their first born was supposed to be a girl. How could saving a life have caused such a massive shift in the fates? I will need to talk to Sookie about this, but for now all I can think of is my new grandson.

"Shut up. She's coming back." I scowl at her and sit back. She takes the little cup and opens the stick, placing the business end into the urine.

"We must wait 2 minutes," the doctor says.

It was a long two minutes. Lily is pacing the floor and snapping her fingers. As if she had been counting the seconds, she snaps her head up and stares at the doctor, who snaps a plastic sheath over the test strip and hands it to Lily.

"Does it come with an equation?" Lily asks, looking baffled.

"What?" the doctor asks, looking at me.

"It has an addition sign; I will need the rest of the equation."

"Lily, my dear, it means your test is positive. You're pregnant," I say, trying to be delicate because she looks like she is about to snap.

"I'm human pregnant?" She bellows.

"No, you're hybrid pregnant. He will be a little bit of everything. Your bill will be in the mail." And with a "pop" she was gone.

"I feel…"

"Overwhelmed?" I provide, she just nods her head and falls flat to the floor. Sookie is a fainter, so I was ready. I grab the little pee stick and carry her up to her room. I lay her down and call my son. He was out for his final tux fitting for the pledging that was happening this weekend and no doubt sensing her distress.

"Is she harmed?" Is the first thing out of his mouth when our call is connected.

"No, she is fine. She has news for you, but it is hers to give, come…" Before I can finish, there is a "pop". I hang up my phone, as I watch him rush to her, stroking her white hair.

"She looks harmed! Why is she sleeping? She never sleeps now," he says, scowling at me.

"She is fine. Trust me. Give her a shake, she should come right around," I say with a shaking gesture. He gives her a shake- nothing, a little harder, still nothing. He looks at me and gives her one swift hard shake. She looks like a rag doll, but it seems to do the trick because her eyes start to flutter.

"My Flower, what is wrong? I sensed your unease then, shock, happiness, fear, confusion, glee and then you went numb."

"I peed in a cup and the stick said I was pregnant. Ludwig says it's a boy." She is still trying to wake up, so her answers are almost comical.

"You're pregnant? We're going to have a baby? I will have a son?" He lifts her into a hug that is far too strong for a pregnant woman.

"Be gentle, Alex. You will crush my Grandchild." I chide him with a wide smile.

"I'm going to be a father." He whispers into the air. "I'll make another appointment with Ludwig. I have questions." I see the wheels turning in his head; he is planning every outcome and had a plan for every scenario waiting and ready.

"We shall be pledged on Sunday. We will eliminate the threat of Beyonte. Our child will be born and we shall be King and Queen," he says with the upmost confidence.

"I have no doubt that you will," I say, patting his shoulder and walking out of the room. I need to talk to Sookie… now.


	13. Chapter 13

_**I want to thank my BETA **__**krystal214**_ _**for her hard work. She is a BETA by trade and Awesome by reputation!**_

S-pov

I was in the study watching TV, it was the typical stuff; murder, famine and fluff, until I saw the news about the civil war. Humans began fighting amongst each other over supe rights about 10 years ago when they developed a blood test kit that could tell if someone had any supe blood in them from any race. The Fellowship or The Guard, as they are better known now, began a mass genocide. Most large groups of supes were staying out, but now it has become more pressing.

They are killing human sympathizers and the human population numbers are dropping too quickly. I was trying to get filled in on the media spin on the situation because Eric and I have a meeting with a woman who is a General in the Human Alliance Army. I don't know what she wants, but she was very persistent in getting the meeting.

"Sookie, we need to talk." Eric said, as he entered the study.

"All right, let's walk and talk. We have court in 15 minutes with the general from the human alliance." I got up, turned off the TV, and grabbed my files.

"Sookie, Lily's having a boy not a girl." Eric said with a tone of unease.

"I know." I sighed; being a seer is not all black and white like people like to think. I also can't just turn it on and look for things. "The future is altered; I need to wait for my next vision because right now everything past the demon war just looks like static."

"Should we be worried?" He asked, as we entered the meeting room.

"No, not right now anyway." I smiled and winked "I'll let you know when to panic." He laughed and sat next to me. Kevin came in and told us our appointment was here and she was ready to start if we wanted to get this moving early. We agreed and watched as a beautiful woman was lead in.

She was average height, slim yet still curvy. Her eyes were emerald green with golden edged irises, her hair was a natural strawberry blond and tied up in a loose bun on top of her head, but you could tell if it was down it would be very long. Her features were striking, but not supernatural. She was wearing a tight, black V-neck t-shirt, green straight leg cargo pants, and black boots. She looked like she had been fighting very recently, but still put together.

"State your name and business." Eric said. He was all business now.

"My name is Mary Mintzel. I'm the Third General in the Human Alliance Army, 6th from the top. I'm here to ask permission to carry out an attack on The Guard in your territory and also use your grounds as a sanctuary while we try to remove captive humans from The Guard facilities." She stated.

"Why would they send a General to do such a task? You're talking about a facility that only holds maybe 50-75 captives." Eric said.

"For me, it's personal." She said, as pain flashed across her face. I finally got a better look at her, she was covered in scars. One in particular caught my eye. It was on her neck. It looked like a no smoking sign accept it was crossing out an eye.

"What is the mark on your neck?" I asked. It had to mean something, but it was angry and ragged so she did not take it willingly.

"I was marked 3 years ago in a camp. They brand you like this after they condemn you to death, just in case you escape before they can kill you." She said, turning her neck and leaning down so I could get a better look.

"You smell human, but more… Sookie is Fae, but she has an underlying scent that is different. You, however, have no Fae. Are you a telepath?" Eric asked.

"No, but I do have an 'extra'. That is why I'm here. I thought you would be sympathetic and help. I know Supes try to stay out of human affairs, but it is becoming too much. We're dying too fast and we can't be rid of them without the supes." She said, taking the seat offered to her.

"What is your 'extra'?" Eric asked.

"I can displace ambient energy. I can form a shield of air around me, but for only a short time. I can also knock someone over or glide for a short distance, but I'm all human. I test human." She said, looking down.

"We believe you. I think you are just human with a little more, like Sookie would have been without the Fae. We have met others like her. You do not all have the same powers, but you all seem to have powers centered in the mind. Telepaths seem to be the most common followed by energy benders, which is what you are." Eric stated, taking her in.

"We will help you and offer sanctuary to the Alliance in our territory if you tell me why this is personal to you and who you are really looking for." Eric said, lounging back.

"Patrick Newlin. He is not in your territory, but his second is… as for why it is personal, please watch this." She pulled out a tablet computer and started gliding her fingers over it until she came to a video and pushed play. Eric and I watched in horror as Patrick Newlin was making an address to his troops and grabbed an infant child off the table, spouting about how he had captured a child of Satan and his father. There was a vampire tied to a cross with silver facing the east and it looked like the sun was about to rise. He walked with the child in front of the Vampire, whose face was streaked with red, pleading for the life of the child. Then, Newlin snapped the baby's neck and threw him at the feet of the vampire who was set ablaze by the sun a few moments later.

"Who is the child? God Sookie! Was that Robert?" Eric asked, with red rimmed eyes. My tears were flowing freely by this point.

"Yes,the Vampire was my pledged and husband, Robert Mintzel, and the baby was …" At this point, she began to crack, "My son, Tanner… our son." She held up a finger to indicate that she needed a moment. I got up and handed her a box of tissues. I just comforted her for a few moments until she thought she was ready to go on.

"Robert and I were not fully bonded yet because we met when I was pregnant with Tanner and he did not know if bonding while I was pregnant could hurt the baby."

"How did you meet?" Eric asked.

"I was taken by Patrick. He hunted me for months because his 22 year-old daughter tried to kill me, so I snapped her neck. I don't like killing, but it was her or me. So, he found me and took me to a camp in Texas. I was held there and tortured for I don't know how long… It had to have been between 2-4 months. Anyway, once he felt I had paid my penance to his family, I was marked." She said, pointing to her neck, "And sent to wait with the others to be shot at sunrise."

"Robert, two other vampires, and 12 members of the Alliance stormed the camp and rescued as many of us as they could, but many people died that day on both sides. He said I smelled different after he took me to one of his safe houses and cleaned me up. I showed him what I could do and we got on right from the start… He has…" she put on a sad smile and shook her head, "Sorry, had a great sense of humor. I got pregnant sometime during my months of captivity, but you know with our numbers dropping so fast, beggars can't be choosers about how we have children. He wanted to bond to me and me to him, but we decided to wait until Tanner was a year old. He treated him like his own son… he loved us so much. I still love him so much." She sat silently for a few moments just letting the tears fall.

"He told me to come here and find you two if something ever happened to him, he said you would see the horrors and be willing to help. He said he knew Mr. Northman well and he would protect Tanner and me. But he and Tanner were taken one night by 35 men while I was out on a recon mission and I got the video the next night. Tanner was 9 months old! He was a fucking baby!" She broke down into sobs, shaking as she laid her head on the table.

"I did know your husband. He was a good man and an honorable vampire. I want you to arrange to set-up a permanent base on our land. The wards will protect you while you arm for the attack and it will also give you a good foot hold in the area in the future. I know these words will never be enough, but I am truly sorry for what has happened to your family." Eric said, summoning someone in to the room so they could ready the guest villas for the Alliance members that accompanied Mary.

"And they think we're the monsters." I said, still wiping my tears away. I have never felt so far from human as I do right now. This woman was so strong. She has lost everything and yet continues to keep fighting. I can't imagine ever being able to go on after that. She must be so strong.

"I started fighting before I had even met a supe or realized what I could do. I fight because the threat of people killing innocent people just for living. I fight because their racism is going to end our race and endanger all the others. They have statues of Steve Newlin in Texas that people leave offerings at like he was a fucking God. He was nothing but an ass hole with a big mouth and the money to get his ideas into the media." She said, with some of the strongest conviction I have ever seen. After we bring down The Guard, which now we have no option but to get involved, we should put her in our employ.

"You have no idea how true that is. We had the misfortune of dealing with him personally and that doesn't even do him justice." I said, shaking my head and wiping my tears.

"Kevin will walk you to the part of the property where you can set up base. Do not stray off of the designated area for your group or the guards may see you as hostile. Meals for you and your men will be sent down. Make a list of what you need and let me know when you will attack and I will make sure you have the man power to get the job done with minimal losses." Eric said, she got up and followed Kevin out. She turned just before she exited the door and said.

"Thank you, for everything." With a small tear in her eye.

"Baby, we have no choice now. We can't ignore the humans anymore." I said.

"Sookie, that Vampire was 800 years old. They got him while he was defending his family. This is a big issue. First the planes, now captures and torture videos, they are holding humans with supe blood in what can only be described as death camps. We must intervene or they will not only wipe themselves out, but all of us as well. They are killing human infants… I don't know that I can think of a vampire off of the top of my head that would kill and infant." Eric said, looking frazzled and running his hand through his long hair.

"Beyonte first, then we will clean up the humans." I said.

"I remember a time where you would have never allowed human life loss." Eric said, taking my hand.

"That was before I realized that you can't allow people who try to kill you or hurt you to live because they will just keep trying until they do it. I have been beaten, stabbed, staked, shot, raped and kidnapped too many times to be naïve enough to still give second chances." I said, standing up. "Come on, let's go meet with security so we can organize a new plan for protection. Especially with this threat becoming so great in our back yard while Lily is pregnant with a Super Supe." I said, walking out hand in hand with Eric. I have honestly never felt so far from human in my life as I do right now. I feel ashamed to even be part human after watching that video.

A-pov

I was lying next to Lily, rubbing little circles on her stomach and leaving little kisses on it while she ate her dinner and watched some TV. She loves Gilligan's Island and I love it when she watches it because it makes her do the most delicious laugh.

"Is your dress all ready for Sunday?" I asked. I had not seen it yet because my Mom says it is bad luck, but I'm pretty sure that is only for humans.

"Yes, it is very lovely." She said, taking a drink of her blood mixed with sprite. I think it is gross, but who am I to judge my wife's beverage preferences.

"I was talking to my Mom and I told her I wanted to get us rings like she and my Father have. I know it is a human Christian tradition, but I like the sentiment." I said, as I leaned down to get the little black boxes.

"I like your mother's ring, the two little rubies look like blood drops." She said, looking very excited.

"They represent the blood bond." I said, sitting up next to her.

"Oh, cool."

"I wanted our rings to have special meaning also so I had these made for us." I opened her rings up first. The engagement ring was a large 4 carrot ruby emerald-cut stone for the center with two small diamond encrusted infinity signs surrounding either side. Then, her wedding band was white gold and it was a circle of inter-connected infinity signs that were also diamond encrusted.

She looked stunned, like she was going to cry. Then I opened my ring, which was a brushed steel band with infinity signs engraved all the way around. She started to cry and said in a whisper, "Because we're infinity." I smiled.

"Yes, because you're my infinity and I am yours."

"They're perfect. Thank you so much." She said, wiping her tears and taking a sip of her blood and sprite mixture.

"Will you marry me?" I asked, holding out the engagement ring.

"Yes, for infinity. No matter what, this is forever." I placed the ring on her finger and gave her a long sensual kiss. Then, I held her while she cried. These were not sad tears though, they were happy tears and as much as I hate her to cry, I was more than happy to have these tears right now.

P-pov

"I said I wanted all of the flatware to be solid gold and now you are telling me you can't get it all here? " I screamed into my phone "I don't give a shit about a storm in Denver! Get it here or I will come and drain you personally!" With that, I slammed my phone shut, effectively crushing it in the process. Amelia ran over, taking the broken pieces out of my hand, and placing a fresh phone in the other hand.

"Pam Chop, you're being a Bridezilla and this is not even your wedding/pledging/Fairy knotting." She said, moving behind me rubbing my shoulders. I really could not have chosen a better Child to make.

"Well, you know how Sookie just had to have her small farm house wedding, so I never got to really plan the wedding of my dreams. This is my time to shine! Also the fact that Lily has very little want to help in the planning is all the more fun for me." I said, leaning back, giving her a kiss, and resting my head on her shoulder.

"What can I do to help?" She asked me, kissing my nose.

"They will be building the tent tonight. Can you go strike fear into the souls of the workmen so it will be done correctly?" I asked. This would give me more time to supervise the construction of the gazebo that I had custom designed.

"Sure thing, Pam Chop!" She said with a salute as she jumped up. "I love you; remember that before you go on any killing sprees." She said to me with a wink, as she left the room.

Oh and I loved her also. Funny thing I found the love of my life in my Telepathic best friend's roommate. Maybe after things settle down, I will ask her to pledge to me. We are a different type of couple. For one, we are both woman, second, we are not exclusive like Sookie and Eric. In fact, we bring all manner of being into our bed. But for me, I know that I can always lean on her and count on her to be my other half. Our sexual relationship really has very little to do with why I love her. Don't get me wrong, she is a great lay, but the intimacy I find with her could never be replaced. Come to think of it, that is exactly why I turned her.

I love my master and have _loved_ my master, but I will always be a lover of women. Eric would be the one to turn a beautiful woman in hopes of having a companion only to have her end up being gay. I laughed to myself at that. Eric prior to Sookie always had a hard time in the relationship department. I think he stopped trying and settled for fuck and feeds after I told him I was exclusively gay. However, it has always been great to have your best friend be your Maker. He makes a better father figure than lover to me anyway.

I was broken from my thoughts by the ring of my phone.

"Go." I said, not in the mood to deal with the caterers.

"What do you mean you can't get carbonated blood for the toast?" Sometimes I feel like I have to do everything myself.

"Well, I will tell you where to get it blood bag. Go to a fucking surplus store! They sell it at Costco!" I rolled my eyes, it's like he is not even trying.

"You could have looked it up on the internet." Damn fools.

"Get it done! I don't care how, just do it." With that, I shut the phone slightly gentler this time and headed outside to supervise the carpenter making the centerpiece of the show. I don't want to toot my own horn, but "beep beep" because this is going to be the most beautiful thing my brother and his wife have ever laid eyes on and it was all my design. I got out back and I saw the man assembling the pieces, so I strode over to see the progress.

"Gustav, what do you have for me?" I asked in my best "business Eric" voice.

"Well, Mistress," He said with a sloppy bow. Humans! I thought, even though this one was loyal and useful, most of them just rubbed me raw. "I completed all of the carving this morning and all of the lights. Now, I am just doing the final assembly." He said, pointing out the little carvings. I had him carve by hand hundreds of little A's, L's and N's into the ivy leaves, wind gusts, suns, moons, and flames. I even had him hide a few infinity signs here and there since I knew that symbol is the one my brother had used as the theme of their rings. I wanted the design to represent all that they are and all that they will be together. I want this to be a piece that they will sit on after hundreds of years and still feel the same power of their love.

"Did you make the swing already also? I want that installed after the ceremony, but before the reception so I can show them their gift." Alex has always loved porch swings and creating one on the spot he weds his mate in all possible ways will be the best gift I could think to give them.

"Yes, Ma'am, it is being stored in the garage. I will have it up in five minutes tops. They will even be able to do pictures on it." He said.

"I like your thinking. They should do pictures on it." I said, nodding to him and dismissing myself to check on my child and her fear-striking skills.

"You better make sure this is secure or I'm going to bite you or step on your fingers really hard!" I heard Amelia yell at the workers, who seemed to roll their eyes at what might possibly be the least menacing vampire on the planet. I have made sure that she stays sweet and kind. She can fight when she has to, she is well-trained, but I never want her to have to have a hard face. My master raised me to be no one other than myself and I wished to raise my child the same way.

I saw her running up to one of the men, snapping her teeth at him fangs down, but he just seemed to look confused. She saw me and slowly walked over with her head hanging low.

"I'm sorry, Pam Chop. I tried to scare them, but I think they aren't afraid of me." She laid her head on my shoulder and I stroked her hair.

"It's okay, shhhhh." I said, as she began to cry. "Do you want to zap them with your magic? Will that make you feel better?" I asked, hopping to ease her concerns of failure.

"Yes, please." She said, nodding her head.

"Then zap away baby." I said with a smile, she wiped her face and began to chant. I watched as the workmen started to slow and soon they started to jump around and scream as the little shocks of her magic would hit them. She began to slow her chant and soon stopped. She opened her eyes and had a huge grin on her face.

"What the hell was that?" One of the men yelled.

"It was me! Now get back to work and no cutting corners!" She yelled at them. They started to scramble and work much faster and harder than before.

"See, my love, you may not be intimidating, but you are scary in your own right." I said, watching her beam.

"Thanks, Pam Chop. Everything will be perfect Sunday. I'm hungry, let's go find a maid to eat." She said, grabbing my hand.

"Alicia or Minnie?" I asked.

"Minnie, Alicia is such a prude and I'm in the mood for leather." She said with a wink.

"I like how you think." I said, pushing the little maid button on the intercom and asking for Minnie.


	14. Chapter 14

The pledging/wedding Pt.1

S-pov

"Are you nervous?" I asked Lily, as we sat and got our nails done for the ceremony tonight.

"No, why would I be? Were you nervous before you pledged and married Eric?" She asked. I had to smile at that.

"I was terrified. However, I had no idea how special and rare our bond was and our pledging was done in a kind of necessary haste, but as for the wedding… I guess I was worried I was giving up my whole life to be with him. When in reality, I was gaining a life because what I had before we were together was just a never ending string of heart ache, loss, and pain." I thought back to how stupid I had been and how awful I was to Eric back then. But I know everything happens for a reason and it all came out okay in the end.

"I was a slave before, so anything would be a step up." We laughed. "Pam says I'm "marrying up". I don't know what that is, but she says it's good." I had to laugh at that.

"Mrs. Sookie, what color for the toes?" Izzy asked me.

"Blood red for both of us," I replied and reached to hand her the bottle.

We sat making small talk as our hair and make-up was also completed. Then, we walked up to the bridal sweet/Pam's room to get her dress on.

"Alex is awake. He is very excited, I can feel it." She said, rubbing her stomach. I could hear her thinking about how excited she is to have a baby and that she is glad to have me around to show her what to do. She is sad that she never knew her mother or father, but she thinks they would be proud and happy that she has me to show her how to be a good wife and mother. I started to tear up and I launched at her with a hug.

"I'm glad to have you also," I squeaked in her ear.

"What? I'm confused." She just looked at me.

"Sorry, I was reading your thoughts… it was an invasion of your privacy, but I just slipped. Sorry," I said.

"No big deal, at least now you have no doubts about how I feel." We laughed, and then Pam burst into the room wearing a headset with Amelia following behind her holding a hot pink clip board and a hello kitty pen. The pen even had a small tassel hanging off of it with a dangling kitty charm that made tiny clacking noises as she wrote.

"We have 1 hour until the ceremonies and Alex is about to tattle on me. I punched him in the face because he was being insufferable. Don't worry; he will heal well before the event. This is my day and I will not let him spoil my moment by insisting on seeing Lily before the ceremony. It is bad luck." Pam stated, I just looked at her and rolled me eyes.

"Pam, don't hit your brother," I scolded.

"I'll try," she replied half-heartedly.

I sighed, "This is not your day." She looked taken back from my statement.

"Yes, it is. Master said I could plan my dream wedding since Lily had no preference. This is my day." She had a look on her face that just made me shake my head. This, in her eyes, was her day. I will let her have it as long as she doesn't get too carried away. I doubt Lily would care even if she did, because she is just that laid back.

"Is her dress ready?" I asked, Pam touched her head set and spoke into it. "What's the ETA on the precious cargo?" At least she never does anything half assed, I thought to myself.

"It's en-route and should be here in 7 minutes. Let's strip her down and get her under things ready. Sookie, you strip too. They also have your dress," she said, pointing at our little white track suits. She and Amelia were already perfectly quaffed and dressed. Someday I want to know how she manages to get ready so fast and look so perfect.

We stripped down and I pulled out the little box containing Lily's under things and unwrapped the tissue paper. I pulled out the little red bustier first, then the microscopic red thong, and the garters and stockings for Lily. Then, I got out my blue set of similar under things. Lily put hers on with grace and poise, where as I tripped a little, trying to stand on one leg while pulling up my stockings. It's times like these where being a mortal sucks.

"It's too tight." Lily said, shifting her recently enlarged breasts from side to side, trying to take in a deep breath. Pregnancy had given her quite the bounty.

"I have backups." Pam stated, ripping the offending piece of lingerie from her body and tossing the shreds into the corner. She tapped her head set again and said, "Bring in the reserves." Like I said, nothing half-assed.

A woman walked in with a rack full of back-up underwear. Amelia walked over and said, "What size now?" Pam walked over to Lily, grabbing her breasts and giving them a squeeze. I looked wide-eyed and shocked at her, while Lily just continued to look confused.

"She's a 32… DDD almost. She has too much for the double so put her in the triple and slide in the cutlets." Pam said, releasing Lily's chest. Of course, Pam can determine a woman's bra size just by feeling her up. I should have known that was something Eric would have taught her.

"I got it, Pam Chop." Amelia said, fastening the snaps on the fresh piece of lingerie, slipping the little silicone cutlets in to fill up the empty spaces, and shoving her breasts into the stratosphere.

I saw Pam tap her little headset again, before she said, "The dress is here." She opened the door and I saw the dress. It was even more beautiful than the picture the seamstress had sent, absolutely breath taking. It was a large princess dress with the skirt made of many layers of white and gold tulle and the bodice was a sweetheart neckline. The whole dress was covered in red lace and it was belted with a gold belt that looked like ivy. It was so beautiful I almost wanted to kick myself for insisting on white for my wedding.

"It's perfect!" Lily announced. "They finished the hem, right? I don't want it dragging on the floor all night or have Alex's giant feet stepping all over it," she said, the whole room broke out in laughter. This was a constant issue with her clothes because she was so short and slight. It seemed we always had to get something hemmed for her.

"Yes, all of the proper adjustments have been made." Pam stated, as she unzipped the dress and indicated for Lily to step into it. Then, Pam did up all of the little buttons on the back at vampire speed and stepped back to admire her work.

"It's perfect, Pam. You have done such a great job. I'm so grateful that you made this so perfect for me and Alex," Lily said, giving Pam a very awkward hug. Lily and I were working on normal social cues for the human realm. I taught her about kissing boo-boo's and we had to reign that in because she would hit people so she could kiss their boo-boo's and make it all better for them. I had to laugh at that.

"It is my pleasure, Lily," she said beaming. "See, Sookie would not let me within a mile of the planning for her wedding, so this is my time to shine!" I shot Pam a look and retorted, "You wanted me to walk down the aisle on a carpet lined with diamonds. I had to nip it in the bud before you got out of hand."

"Here take your dress, whiner." Pam said to me, as she thrust my dress at me. It was midnight blue with a soft rounded neckline and thin spaghetti straps. It also weighed a ton because of all of the beading Pam had done to it.

"Pam! It's so heavy!" I said, as it started to weigh down my shoulder.

"I don't care Sookie, this is my show. Now put it on and no bitching." With that she spun on her heal to leave, tapping on her little head set, saying, "Mother Hen and Lady Bird are ready, bring in the photographer." Then, she turned to us before leaving and said, "The photographer will be here to take your before pictures. I will escort you down stairs for the ceremony in 38 minutes."

"Wow… she is organized." Lily said, helping me adjust my dress.

"You haven't seen anything yet, this can only get worse." I said with a stressed smile on my face.

E-pov

I woke from my slumber with my son lying next to me in Sookie's spot, propped up on his elbow just like he did when he would wait for me to wake as a child. I could not help but feel warmed by the act because today, for the first time, I feel like he is no longer mine to protect. It is now his turn to be the protector. He has found his mate and a very good match for him, as well.

Lily is very mellow and laid back, a very "go with the flow" type of person, as Sookie likes to put it. There have been many times Alex or I have said things to her and I will tense up and get ready for a fight, but she always replies the same, "Okay, I want to see where this goes anyway." I realize every time she does that, that Sookie and Pam are my only real comparison for the female mind.

Lily is not a guns blazing-type of woman, she likes to sit back and let things happen before she decides if she wants to make her move. It is very similar to how Alex operates. He would much rather wait and find a diplomatic way to solve issues, whereas I have always been partial to the "kill first, ask questions later" approach.

"I'm so excited that I think I might throw up." He says to me.

"No, you won't. You have never thrown-up and as many times as I have seen your mother do it, I have never seen her do it from excitement." I said, giving him a good smack on the back, noticing a black-eye and bruised jaw that was starting to heal.

"What the fuck happened to your face?" I asked, grabbing him to look for more damage.

"Pam fucking punched me!" He said, with one of the most annoyed looks I have ever seen. I swear it could rival Sookie's worst.

"Did she say why she punched you or was it a sneak attack?" I asked, knowing that Pam has been stressing about "her big day" for weeks now.

"She was keeping me from visiting my bonded when I woke up because she said it was bad luck."

"Why was Pam awake?" I asked.

"I don't think she ever went to rest, maybe Claudine gave her something," he said.

"Most likely, but you know I can't help you because your mother would have punched you also. I did not see her for a week before our wedding because she was sure the other shoe would drop at any moment, so consider yourself lucky." I said, opening the garment bag by the closet and inspecting my suit.

"Have you showered? I'm going to go take mine. Then, I have a wedding gift for you." I said, as I sauntered over to the bathroom to get ready for my son's wedding. Wow, that is an odd thought, MY son will be married in less than two hours… incredible.

I left him lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling with a crazed, love-sick grin on his face. I know exactly how he feels and I have never been so excited in my long life as to share this feeling with him at this time. Love really is one of the greatest experiences.

I got in the shower and I mulled over my life; at least the parts that mattered, those being the parts with Sookie and Alex. I remember the first time I saw Sookie that night at my bar, I knew right there she was special and that I had to have her. I know if she ever knew that I was flying to her house and watching her every night she would have found me creepy, but I just had to know everything about her.

I remembered Dallas and tricking her into taking my blood since Compton was doing such a piss poor job of keeping her safe. She stomped around for weeks complaining about what a jerk I was and how manipulative I could be. Then, she comes to that year's Halloween party dressed as a Dallas Cowboys' cheerleader and being followed around by a very pissy Compton. She was obviously strutting around to garner my attention, attention that I was more than willing to give her.

Then there was Jackson, which was when I knew I loved her and I would do anything to make her happy and keep her safe. Seeing her lying in that bed, trying to heal after being staked ripped my undead heart out. She was my everything from then on; though I just could not bring myself to openly admit it until I remembered my time from the curse.

Yes, the curse. That was when she got to see the man inside the Vampire. Thank the gods that I don't have to put on face for people anymore. I can be as loving and tender with my wife as I want now, public be damned. Anyone stupid enough to think me weak because of my love for Sookie has met the sharp end of my sword. If anything, my love for her has only made me fiercer. After her experience in her first fairy war, I knew I wanted her to feel loved and cherished all the time, not just when we were at home.

Everything seemed to be perfect, then she got pregnant with Alex and for me things only got better. She, however, had to get married and quick. She cried for days about having to have a "shot-gun wedding" and how the whole town would talk about her. I had to spend many nights prior to our wedding trying to convince her that the only people in that town that mattered supported her and did not care is she was with child out of wedlock.

Then, we had our wedding night and it was lovely. It was very small, just me, Sookie, Sam, Pam, her brother, and Amelia. We were married under the stars and she looked like a vision in her white dress. Niall knotted us that night, as well.

I loved being married to her and watching her swell with our child. She was a beautiful pregnant woman. I remember her coming home one night and telling me she heard the thoughts of some of the women in a Target saying that they hate women like her that look so good pregnant. Honestly, you could not even tell she was pregnant unless she turned to the side. Claudine had always said something about Brignat women's bodies always handling pregnancies well.

Then, the night Alex was born. What a cluster fuck! Felipe tried to come and take Sookie and hold her captive in Las Vegas. He brought a whole army of vampires including Victor and his minions. Honestly, that vampire made children like they were going out of style. But, like the idiot he was, he did not realize that Stan, Russell and Bartlett were in town with their people waiting for Sookie to give birth and swear fealty to our son. We wiped them out in under half an hour. Ironically, Felipe died at the tip of Sookie's sword and her water broke just as his body turned to ash. Honestly, an ancient vampire was taken down by a 28 year-old pregnant female human who was in labor. I still laugh about that.

Alex was born on the very desk he was conceived on. I still have that desk in my study. He was perfect in every way. Niall even got Sookie exalted to goddess so she would never age and could walk with me and Alex forever, provided that I keep her human body from harm. I have never minded the task of "keep the Sookie safe", in fact; at times, it has been all consuming for me.

Our son was… no, is perfect. He was smart and funny and fierce right from the start. I was glad to have him be able to guard his mother during the day when I could not. Even as a toddler, he was lethal if he or his mother was threatened.

Seeing him grow into a man was amazing to watch. His education, his weapons training, even when he started to join me in meetings in hopes of giving him the thrown some day was exciting to watch. However, a few years before Lily arrived in our lives, he was becoming complacent and bored, skipping meetings, holding up in his room for days. I feared these were the dreaded teenage years I was so convinced we had gotten away without experiencing. He was no longer dating. I had not had to fire a maid for being obsessed with him in months. I was becoming concerned.

Then, Lily happened. I knew from the moment she walked in the door that she was his and that he was just lonely and needed to meet his match. I can't help but feel a tiny twinge of jealousy that I had to wait over a thousand years to find my mate and he only a little over a century and a half. But whatever, everything happens for a reason right?

Tonight, my son will wed, his bride is swelling with his child, and I shall be a grandfather. Sookie says we get to be the fun ones and spoil him. I have to say I am going to be very excited about the prospect of being a Pappy, as Sookie says. I don't know how I feel about the name Pappy, but Sookie says it matches well with Gran and that she has been waiting so long to get to be a Gran. I know how important her Gran was to her, so I may have to give into being a Pappy unless I can negotiate something else between then and now.

I turned off the shower and stopped running the slideshow of my life in my head. Tonight is going to be a very, very good night. I dried off, then blew my hair out, then slipped on some blue silk boxers Sookie left out for me, which I assume they match her underwear also. I go back into my room and see a clean, shaved, and combed Alex sitting on the end of the bed in his underwear.

"Are you going to get dressed?" I asked.

"Not yet. Pam said she will drain me and hide the body if I wrinkle myself." Then he let a dramatic pause happen, "Master be damned!" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah, Dad, she said it."

"Don't tattle on your sister, you're too old for that shit," I said. But in my mind, I'm pissed she said that. Her day or not, I deserve a little respect.

"Fine." He said, as he flopped back on the bed.

"Now, I have something for you." I said, pulling out a little blue fairy cloth bag from my sock drawer.

"Sweet!" He said, popping up to look at me.

"This is the piece of rope your mother and I used for our fairy knotting and I would like you and Lily to use it also." I handed him the little pouch and he just looked at me with awe.

"I…I don't know… Thank you this means more to me than you will ever know." He said, as he pulled me into a bear hug. Had I been human, he would have killed me.

"Come now, we must dress or Pam will drain us dry for being late to "her wedding," I said with a laugh.

"Dad?"

"Yes." I said, while taking my suit out of its bag.

"You turned her into a spoiled monster."

"I know." I just shrugged and continued to get ready.

L-pov

"Are you pumped, Lily?" Amelia asked me, as I was being fluffed and primped by Pam just behind the curtain while I was waiting to go down the aisle.

"Yeah, I'm pretty pumped." I said with a shy smile.

"Good, it's time to go." Pam said as she said one last thing into her headset and picking up her bouquet. "Lady Bird is ready to fly to the ass hole."

Sookie rolled her eyes at Pam and said "Alright, there's the music!"

Eric walked up behind us, grabbed Sookie's arm, and winked at me as they walked down the aisle. Then, Pam and Amelia linked arms and followed them. I was left alone… the last one to go. I have never been so sure of something in my life. When I came here, I was ready to die. Now all I can think about is how much I want to live and not just live, but love.

The music shifted to a soft chiming from a harp and I walked around the curtain and started down the aisle. The first thing I saw was Alex standing on the most beautiful gazebo I have ever seen. There was what seemed like thousands of fairy lights everywhere. I headed down the aisle on a blanket of gold and red rose petals. I don't know how Pam got gold rose petals but they looked lovely. I was surrounded by hundreds of guests, vampires, humans, fairies, demons and weres. It really was a sight. Then, I closed the final distance between me and Alex. He was absolutely beaming.

"You look like an angel," he whispered into my ear, as he helped me step up onto the platform. All I could do was blush and try not to cry. I saw Russell and Claude standing in front of us. Russell was in tight leather pants and a black hooded cloak while Claude wore a silver shining suit with a metallic blue tie. His hair was pulled back in a short pony tail. He looked very regal and reminded me of Niall, from the pictures I looked at with Sookie.

"Shall we begin?" Russell asked. We both nodded and grinned like fools.

"I'm going to begin with a few words." He paused and looked out over the crowd. "I have known Eric and Sookie for a very long time. Eric preformed both my first and second pledging for me and my husband, Bartlett. He never looked down on us for our love, in fact, he encouraged and embraced it. It gives me great pleasure that I can be the one to pledge and marry his son and his bonded."

"From the day Alex was born, I knew he would be destined for great things. He has chosen not only an exquisitely beautiful mate, but also one that is his true equal. But he is a Northman after all, there was never any question he would find a beautiful woman to love," Russell said, winking at Sookie, who gave a deep blush. Eric just chuckled beside her and rubbed her back.

"The bride and groom have chosen to write their own vows. Then we will pledge them by knife. Alex you may begin." As he said this, he reached over and grabbed the jeweled pledging knife and the chalice to hold the blood.

"Lily, I have waited my whole life for you. I can't imagine having to walk for an eternity without a partner. You are my forever, you are my infinity. I never understood before I laid eyes on you how invested I could be in someone other than myself. I pledge you my life, my heart, and my soul." I can't help it at this point, as the tears run down my face. In a flash, Pam is there mopping up the black metallic streaks so they don't stain my dress.

"Your turn, Lily," Russell said, with a slight crack to his voice, eyes rimmed with red.

"Alex, before you I had no life, no heart, and no soul. You gave me everything I could ever want or need. You love me unconditionally, even when I am at my worst. You saved me. You are my hero, my knight in shining armor. You gave me a reason to live and I am so glad I lived long enough for you to show me what it means to be really loved. I pledge you my life, my heart, and my soul."

The whole yard was a mess of sobbing supes and humans at this point. Sookie looked hysterical and Claudine was shaking with tears. I hope every single person here gets to feel the type of love I feel for Alex.

"Let's exchange the rings. Do you Alex take thee Lily to be your wife, bonded, pledged and knotted?"

"I do." He said, as he slipped the wedding band on my finger.

"Do you Lily take thee Alex to be your husband, bonded, pledged, and knotted?"

"I do," I said, slipping the ring onto his finger.

"By all of the magic present, I pledge you by knife for all eternity." We held out our wrists over the chalice and Russell cut both of us at the same time. We watched as our blood flowed into the cup. We licked the blood off of the healed wounds on our arms and watched as he swished the blood to combine it.

"Please drink and your souls will be sealed together forever in a pledge of love." Alex took a drink first, then me. I could feel the magic coursing through me. I have never felt more alive or connected to Alex.

Claude stepped up and Alex handed him a little piece of rope. Claude smiled a wide smile, as he took it. "By your rights as Fairies, I grant you two the highest honor to our people. Fae love matches are very rare. In fact, I have only ever seen one other." He says, as he glances at Sookie and Eric, who are holding hands while Sookie whimpers and hiccups with a wide smile. "Hold out your hands." We do so and he wraps the rope around our hands. He waves his hand over it and it tightens, as if on its own.

"All Fae will recognize your love and no other will ever harm you or your family. You hearts are pure and your love will be lasting." He waved his hand and chanted in a language that sounded familiar, but I could not understand. Suddenly, the rope glowed and left an impression on both of our hands, then it released and fell to the ground.

"You are now bound and connected in every way possible. You may now kiss your bride," said Claude. Alex threw me back into a toe curling kiss, then picked me up so my feet were well of the ground while still kissing me. Everything was so perfect; who would have known Pam's dream wedding was also mine?


	15. Chapter 15

The pledging/ wedding pt2

A-POV

I broke away from the kiss and just looked at my wife, my pledged and, my bonded. She is perfect in every way. I just leaned my forehead against hers and rested my right hand over her stomach and my left hand to the base of her neck. I paused there for a few moments just feeling the hum of her life and my child that is growing inside of her. Our child! Everything is so perfect right now that I never want this night to end. She broke me out of my internal happy dance by reaching inside of my jacket and running her fingernails up and down my back, before she said, "I love you so much."

"I am pretty sure I made the right choice marrying, pledging, bonding and knotting to you," she chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad you're at least pretty sure." Then we started making out like love sick teenagers, completely ignoring the world around us, until we heard someone.

"COUGH COUGH!" Pam hollered at us. I broke away to scowl at her only to see she had put her headset back on and Amelia had her clip board again. Pam was back in full bridezilla mode.

"Are you falling ill, Pam?" I asked, with a roll of my eyes.

"Go into the garden to take your pictures before the reception. You have 3 minutes to get there. After that, come find me because I want to give you your wedding gift in private before the reception." Pam said, saying something about a "flying bird asshole" into her head set.

"I'll go when I feel like it." I said, which granted me a growl from Pam, as I directed my attention back to Lily and her soft, red lips. However, much to my dismay, she pulled back and said, "Let's just go do the pictures. No need to mess up Pam's big night." Pam let out a huge smile and Lily winked at her. I could not help but roll my eyes again at Pam and her spoiled ways.

"Very well my love, anything to make YOU happy." I said, not so subtly letting Pam know I am doing this for Lily and not because she told me to.

I picked up my beautiful bride and flew us over to the gardens. I saw the photographer set up by the beds of lily flowers. How original of Pam to have some of our pictures taken in front of lilies. We took some shots there, and then we were moved to an ivy covered stair case. I had a feeling these were going to be my favorites because the stairs allowed Lily to be closer to my height and I did not have to crane my neck to look deep into her beautiful flaming red eyes. The photographer wised up after that and had Lily stand on a crate for the rest of the pictures, except for the ones we were lying in the grass. I'm pretty sure I would love those also.

We finished and I scooped up my woman once again and flew us over to the festivities looking for Pam. She was not by the reception tent or the dance floor. She was not by the kitchen or freight entrance, either.

"Where is she?" Lily said, looking up at me.

"I don't know. Maybe she got busy cleaning up the ceremony," I said.

"Pam cleaning? Not likely." Lily said with a laugh. I had to agree that the idea of Pam doing anything domestic was very funny. Then I saw her sitting in the steps of the gazebo we were married on and Amelia was nowhere in sight, which is odd considering those two are joined at the hip. I landed us in front of her. She stood to greet us.

"Little brother." She said with a bow. This is odd because she has never deferred to me before. "My new little sister and nephew." She said, resting a hand on Lily's stomach and smiling.

"I had this made for you so you could come and sit here with your wife and your family when times get tough and remember how happy you are today and how perfect you are together. As you can see, the carvings are not only intricate but very fitting for the two of you. I even snuck in a few of those infinity signs you like." She said with a wide smile.

I just stared at the gazebo that was now a beautiful ornate swing. Sometimes I may want to kill her, but she really is the most thoughtful sister ever. I looked over at Lily and I could see that she was about to cry when I saw Pam lunge at her with a tissue.

"STOP LEAKING! You will destroy your dress and I will not allow it," she said.

"Thank you so much Pam. This is perfect. I'm excited for you to be my new sister." Lily said, encasing her in a bone crushing hug.

"Pam, this really is something. I don't feel like any wedding gift will top this." I said, giving her a warm embrace. She just gave me 3 short pats on the back and said, "Damn straight, I will not be outdone on my wedding day." We all had a laugh at that.

"Come now, you must get to your party." She said, grabbing our hands and leading us over to the reception tent. Maybe Pam is not quite as spoiled as I thought she was.

E-POV

Sookie and I were "mingling", waiting for the kids to get to the reception. I was speaking to my brother when he said, "How human is it for you to have your little boy married with a baby on the way?" He laughed and Sookie just started crying again.

She had been emotional since the ceremony started. She has been all, "my baby this, my baby that." I wanted to let her in on the fact that he is 150 years old and most definitely not a baby.

"I'm sure it is a very human sentiment I am feeling. However, he is a man and I could not be any prouder for him to be starting his family with such a worthy woman."

"MY BABY IS HAVING A BABY!" Sookie sobbed. I sat on a chair and gently set her on my lap, giving Max an apologetic look. He just let out a silent laugh and walked over to Celesta and Amelia.

"My love, you always knew someday he would marry and have a child."

"But…_hiccup…_ he is my baby. I carried him for 7 months, _hiccup…_ I nursed him and I killed for him." I tried not to roll my eyes.

"Lover, it's not like he is moving out and going to live in a house in the suburbs. He will still live in the palace, it will be like nothing has changed." She looked at me practically shooting stakes with her eyes. I am very confused now; I have no idea what I said wrong.

"Everything will change; he will no longer need me to be his mommy." She said in a very low, frightening whisper.

"Sookie…" I was trying to be gentle but she only seemed to be getting more upset by the use of her name. So I quickly amended that. "Lover, when was the last time you Mommy'ed him?" I asked.

"I made him breakfast yesterday morning." She stated, as if I was an idiot.

"Lover, I'm sure he will still allow you to dote on him even though he is married and having a child." She just let out a heart breaking sob and said. "But I'm the mommy… Now, Lily is going to be the mommy."

Ahhh, I see the issue. Sookie might be jealous that Lily is having a baby and Sookie feels like she is losing her baby… 150 year old man, but to Sookie, Alex will always be her baby.

"But Lover, now you get to be a Gran! How exciting is that going to be for you? You can give this child all of the wisdom and lessons your Gran passed to you." I know playing the Gran card is a dirty trick, but Sookie is becoming unreasonable.

"I guess you're right." She sniffed and tried to wipe away the snot from my coat and shirt.

"I'm always right." I said, removing my now snotted jacket and giving her a kiss.

"I want another baby." Sookie said with a look of determination in her eye.

"So it will be done my love. Then when they get married, we will have another child. I will make sure you are never without someone to mother." I gave her a playful wink.

"Oh, if we have a little girl you can walk her down the aisle!" Sookie exclaimed.

"Absolutely not. No man will be good enough for a daughter of mine. She will become a nun."

"Eric, we're not Catholic."

"We are now. I will go write a check for my tithe right now." We laughed, and talked more about the prospect of more children for the next few moments until we heard the DJ come over the microphone.

"It is my pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Alex Leif Northman! I ask you to all clear the dance floor so the happy couple can have their first dance." I saw Stan let out a chuckle about Alex's middle name. It is a little bit of a joke, Sookie and I could not resist.

I watched as Alex carried his bride into the tent Rhett Butler-style, as Sookie would say, and spin her around finally resting her on her feet in the middle of the dance floor. The music started, they swayed and moved to the soft beats. Alex picked her up and held her tight to him at eye level. Her feet were dangling as he moved them. They look so perfect and happy together.

I couldn't help but grab Sookie's hand and stare deep into her eyes. Remembering how our love began and blossomed. Watching Alex look at Lily the same way I look at Sookie makes my undead heart swell with pride. Sookie let out a hysterical sounding laugh. I just looked back at her concerned.

"Sorry, it's the bond. Everyone is really giddy right now." She said, trying to rein it in.

"Oh my Love! Do you remember when you were convinced we would fuck him up?" I said laughing, slightly mesmerized by my son and his new bride dancing.

"Yes, I was sure your "Vampire shit" was going to fuck him up for a very long time." She laughed.

"Do you think this "Vampire shit" fucked him up?" I asked honestly, wondering what her answer would be.

"I think keeping him away from most humans was the only thing that kept him normal. I guess at the time I kept forgetting how awful the humans always were to me. The only time I was ever treated like I had value was by supes. Ya'll are far more accepting than humans, even if you do carry a certain amount of danger." She said starting at the dance floor.

"Could you imagine if I had let you send him to public school like you had wanted?" Sookie laughed hard at that.

"Oh Eric, there is usually a biter in class but you were right, Alex would have been looked down upon for trying to eat the other children." We were rolling at this point, imagining all of the crazy things that could have happened if I had allowed Sookie to give him the "normal" upbringing she wanted him to have.

"Sometimes I'm jealous that so little of me is supe. I hate feeling human and having human limitations," she said. I was totally caught off guard and my head shot towards her.

"What?" was the only response I could think of. I mean, she holds tons of power. She is immortal for gods' sake.

"It's just… humans have always been so hateful towards me. I see what vampires have been saying all this time. It really is hard to find a useful human. They fight amongst themselves, they fight against us, and they destroy their resources and all for what? Nothing, they seek to gain nothing, but destroy everything." She said, looking back at me.

"Sookie, you are a very wise woman and if it makes you feel better, you're all supe to me." She smiled and gave me a kiss. The song ended and Alex set Lily down and they strode over to the table to sit down for the meal.

"Lily, you are a vision." I said, placing Sookie in the seat next to me so she could talk to our table with more ease.

"Thank you, Eric. Pam really did a stellar job on this." She said, nuzzling Alex's neck. I would not be surprised if they mysteriously disappear after cutting the cake and are unable to be found for the rest of the night.

All manner of supernatural's were coming up and congratulating us all night. I love compliments and I would be lying to say I did not love how revered my son is. After all, he is half me.

I saw Claude walk up soon after the meal. He looked very regal; in fact, accept for his dark hair he was the spitting image of Niall 800 years ago. I even noticed he has taken to carrying his grandfather's iron sword that is very carefully disguised as a cane.

"Eric, I see the night is a success." He said, pointing to Alex and Lily, who were now practically having sex at the other end of the table. Lily was straddling Alex's lap, his hands were up her skirt, and they were making out like teenagers that only had thirty minutes before Mom and Dad got home. Whatever Izzy had done to her hair was now destroyed because it was floating around her head practically weightless now.

"Yes, well Pam said they had to stay until they cut the cake, so I guess they just stopped caring who was looking." I said with a laugh.

"Weren't you and Sookie the same way on your wedding night?" He asked as he took the empty seat beside me.

"Yes and no. We had no reception to be stuck at. But we did fuck for hours that night." Claude laughed.

"Why no reception, my dear friend?"

"I think you know that answer."

"Because you and Sookie wanted to screw and did not want a 'Pam party' slowing you down?"

"Exactly!" I said with a laugh.

"How is Sookie taking this?" He asked, doing a quick scan, making sure she was out of ear shot. Human weaknesses or not, no one dared to piss off Sookie.

"Well, you know how she is. She freaks out at any change big or small."

"But really, do you think she is going to do something crazy again? Remember when you guys moved to Shreveport from Bon Temps and she made you drive her back every night for 6 months to make sure the stove was off?" He said, still scanning the room.

"Of course I do!" I said in a whisper. "She actually wants to have another baby, but I'm pretty on board with that idea since I think it is time to expand our family anyway." I said, also scanning the room for signs of Sookie.

"I always wondered why you guys had not had more kids. Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I will be happy with whatever Sookie blesses us with. However, between me and you, I would like a girl." I said, leaning into him.

"Ha, Eric if you have a girl, she will have you wrapped around her little finger." He said with a chuckle.

"How would that be different from what I have with Sookie and Pam?" I asked, giving him a knowing look. I know I am a sucker for the ladies and tears be it real or fake coming from a woman can bend me to do just about anything.

"So true. You have killed thousands of people, but Sookie can make you quake in your boots." He laughed and I gave him a dirty look. I chose not to respond because unless I agree it would be a lie. I get very nervous if Sookie is unhappy. I care about very few people's happiness in this world, but Sookie is and always will be my number one priority.

"If she looks like Sookie, you will have to beat the supes off of her with a stick." He said with a laugh.

"Untrue, she will be a nun."

"Eric, you're not Catholic." He said with a chuckle.

"Sookie said the same thing! But I just don't feel I will be okay with a man touching my daughter." I said, hoping to never have to deal with that. Maybe she will be a lesbian like Pam? Then I will never have to deal with womanizing men snooping around my daughter.

"Weren't you the one that called me to brag of your son's sexual prowess on more than one occasion?" he asked

"That's different, he is a man. It was his right when coming of age."

"That sounds like a double standard."

"That's because it is one," I said with a laugh. "Oh, here is My Sookie!" I said, as she walked back over to the table.

"Hey baby," she said, as she sat on my lap and gave me a kiss. "What have you two been talking about?" She asked us.

"Oh this and that, Cousin, how are you fairing?"

"I'm better now. Eric and I are going to have another baby."

"So I have heard. It looks like Alex is no baby now." He said pointing to the end of the table again. At this point, Lily is grinding on Alex and there is blood on his neck. I can see her panties shredded on the floor and his shirt is ripped open with claw marks down his chest.

"Jesus Christ, are they going to do it right here?" she exclaimed.

"Pam said they had to stay until they cut the cake." I explained, with a shrug.

"Well let's cut the cake! Shit." She yelled as she jumped off of me to go find Pam to get the ball rolling on that.

"If you will excuse me, Eric, I think Claudine is drunk and hitting on a vampire." I laughed at that, Claudine was always the one you had a story about the next day after the party. I bid Claude a due and watched as Russell and his husband Bartlett Crowe approached me. I stood and gave them both a nod.

"Russell, thank you so much for the touching words during the ceremony."

"You're very welcome, old friend. Looks like you raised quite the stallion." He said pointing to Alex and Lily, who I am 90% sure are actually having sex at the table under cover of her wedding dress.

I let out a huge laugh. "Did you expect anything less from a Northman man?" I asked.

"No, I guess I did not." He said, laughing and giving me a solid smack on the back. "They were truly made for one another." Bartlett interjected glancing at them.

"Yes they are. He could not have picked a better suited mate for himself. She is really something, a perfect complement to him." I said, looking at my son lovingly stroke his new wife's back. I'm pretty sure they just finished fucking at the dinner table and are now basking in the afterglow.

"I know the feeling," said Russell, giving Bartlett's hand a squeeze and sending him a loving gaze. I saw Sookie running over.

"Pam is going to make the cake cutting announcement now." She grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the cake table. "I want a good spot." She said with a shrug.

"We're going to cut the cake now." Pam said into the microphone on the stage.

"Thank God!" Alex yelled. I watched them scramble to adjust themselves. They were totally fucking. I gave my son a high five as he walked past me. Sookie rolled her eyes, but I didn't care. I'm proud of him in every way.


	16. Chapter 16

A-pov

It has been three days! Three glorious days since I married my precious flower, three days since my life was made completely perfect! I am bonded, pledged, married and knotted to the most perfect woman on the planet and in any dimension. I have a child on the way, a battle to plan, and more responsibilities in the kingdom. Everything is perfect and tonight Dr. Ludwig is going to give Lily and my son their first check-up in her office in Shreveport. I have a long list of questions and that little demon bitch better answer them. I'm not a huge fan of that doctor, but she is the best so I shall tolerate her for now.

"My flower, are you ready?" I asked, holding out her coat.

"Ya, I'm ready." She said, sliding into her jacket.

"Come. Let's go to the car and be on our way." We walked to the garage and I decided what car to drive. I saw Lily eyeing a vintage pink mini Cooper.

"Do you wish to drive, my love?" I asked, walking towards the lockbox with all of the keys.

"I don't know how to drive." She said, running her hand along the white racing stripe on the hood.

"What?" I exclaimed. "Everyone knows how to drive."

"Alex, before I was given to your family as a gift, where did I live? What did I do?" She asked, shooting me a look.

"Good point, my love; I will have to teach you how to drive soon." I said, grabbing the keys to the bullet-proof Mercedes. My mom calls it the tank, but with a baby on the way I don't want to take any chances. I ushered Lily over to the car and snapped her buckle.

"Alex, why do you even bother driving? We can teleport anywhere we want to go, also you can fly. I just don't see the point in cars." She said, messing with the GPS screen.

"I guess I just like the feeling of driving, the power of the engine, the smell of the gasoline, the way it purrs to life. It is a sexual experience if you let it be." I said to her with a wink and a leer. She just smiled and rolled her eyes in an exaggerated way.

"I will have to chalk it up to a guy thing, I guess." I was laughing hard now.

"Yes, my love, I suppose it is a guy thing."

"Alex?" she asked me.

"Yes dear?"

"I was working on my training today with Claudine and she showed me that I have all of the standard Earth Fae powers. I can cause earth quakes. I can conjure plants and revive them. I can also summon animals. She told me I should watch the movie 'Snow White' because she thinks it was based off of an Earth Fae. Can you order me that movie so we can watch it together?" She asked, looking hopeful.

"Of course, I will call my day man and have it waiting for us tomorrow night."

"Yay!" she yelled and clapped her hands.

"That reminds me, Alex. Why is there some guy named Jerry following me around saying that he is my day man? I sleep like two hours a day, I'm pretty sure I don't need a day man." She said, scrunching her little nose at me.

"His official title is "day man," but really I hired him to do your bidding while you're pregnant."

"Do my bidding? Alex you're making it sound like I'm a super-villain and he is my minion."

"I just want you to relax while you're pregnant; this will give you someone to run your errands, do you're shopping and any other matters for you."

"Darling, I can't be killed, not even by decapitation. I'm pretty sure I can make a trip to the store, pregnant or not." She said, smiling and shaking her head.

"Well, he is also a very well trained body guard, so maybe you will allow him to join you on your _bidding." _I said with a laugh.

"Again Alex, I'm completely indestructible." She said, waving her hand over her body. "But if it is important to you that's fine. He helped me hang the bathroom organizer today, so he is not completely worthless. He can help me get things off of the tall shelves while you're sleeping." She said, grabbing my hand and looking back out the window. This is why I love her. Even though protection for her is completely unnecessary, she still goes along with it because she knows it makes me feel better.

"Are we almost there? I have to pee." She said, shifting in her seat.

"Yes, we're pulling in right now." I pulled the car up to a rundown warehouse and pulled around back, driving through the wards. The appearance of the building changed into a very well kept medical plaza absolutely buzzing with activity.

"That was cool." Lily said, taking in the building.

"Yes, this building has some very powerful wards around it. You would not want humans attached to The Guard to know how to access a supe medical facility. Full Humans can't even get in here, regardless of how loyal to our kind they may be, not even a vampire's bonded human companion."

"It's sad that it has to be like that." She said, accepting my hand as I helped her out of the car.

"Very sad indeed, I will pop us in. There are no stairs to her office, the only way in or out is to teleport." I said, picking her up.

"So we really had no reason to drive?" she said with a raised eye brow.

"Don't question my methods woman." I said and she giggled as we popped into the waiting room. I set her in a seat and checked us in, then took the chair next to hers and waited for our name to be called.

"Northman!" called an unbelievably tall, even taller than me, very thin woman with almost translucent skin. She must be some sort of Nymph, I would guess Water Nymph or mermaid. We got up and walked with her to a scale.

"Please, step on the scale." She said to Lily who happily obliged.

"Oh, you are a tiny little thing! Less than a hundred pounds, well that will change in the next few months." She was laughing, but Lily was looking horrified. "Let's see how tall you are now." Lily walked over to the little height marker. "4 feet 10 inches," she said, marking the chart.

"4 feet 10 and a _half _inches," Lily corrected, standing on her tip toes to tap the chart, wanting the woman to add her extra half an inch.

"My flower, you told me you were 5 foot 1 inch," I said with a smirk.

"WE CAN'T ALL BE GIANTS, ALEX!" she yelled, tossing up her hands while I laughed. The woman shook her head and smiled while said, "Right this way you two."

We followed though Lily was clearly pouting that her fib about her height was found out. Not that I did not already know, it's not like you can't look at her and know she isn't five foot anything. We walked into a room that was painted in a soft blue with a boarder that had storks carrying babies through the sky on it.

"Hop on the table, Lily," she said. I watched Lily struggle for a few seconds before picking her up and placing her on the table. She whispered a thank you and tried not to scowl.

"I'm just going to take your vitals and some measurements. Then, the doctor will be right in," she said, taking out some tools. She placed a black cuff around Lily's arm and began to pump it up. I saw Lily wince at the pressure and that caused me to growl at the woman.

"Alex, simmer down! She is not hurting me. I was just surprised because no one has ever… ummm," she looked at the woman for the name of what she was doing.

"I'm taking your blood pressure."

"I have never had anyone take my blood pressure before." She said, shooting me a look that was saying I better be on my best behavior tonight.

"Proceed." I said with a wave of my hand.

"What are you?" Lily asked, catching me off guard while I was watching the woman measure her belly.

"I'm a mermaid. What are you?" she asked.

"WOW! A real mermaid, don't you need to be in water?" she asked, looking very excited.

"I don't need it, but I choose to live in the ocean or a lake." She said, marking down the measurements.

"I'm half Demon and half Fae." Lily replied, putting on the little blue gown the mermaid handed her.

"You're obviously fire and light demon but which Fae are you?" she asked.

"Earth." Lily replied plainly. The woman fell to one knee and began to chant. I went into full defense mode and grabbed Lily off the table, placing her behind me baring my fangs. Just then, Ludwig burst into the room and shouted, "Calypso leave now!" She never turned her back to us; she just kept bowing on her way out the door.

"Little girl you sure know how to make a stir."Lily was clutching my shirt from behind me.

"What the fuck was that, Ludwig?" I yelled, running one hand on Lily's arm, trying to soothe her.

"Listen, calm down or I will not be her doctor. I can't have you flying off the handle all the time." Lily grabbed my hand knowing if I chased off the doctor, then we will have no doctor at all.

"Fine, explain." I said, pulling Lily to me and sitting in a chair with her in my lap protectively wrapped in my arms.

"Mermaids are to Earth Fae what Pixies are to the Sky or Trolls are to the Water Fae. They are just a lesser version of the Fae. Lily has the greatest level of Earth Fae blood in her that is currently known, the next largest amount is a little boy in London who is ¼. She was swearing her allegiance to her queen." I must look baffled because Lily spoke up.

"Ya umm, I'm not of the royal Earth Fae line, Claude said so."

"Yes, but if something were to happen to the Brigant line, who would take up the thrown?"

"Whichever family line is the next most powerful, but that would never happen." I said, with a smug sense of satisfaction.

"Okay, so now do you see why she could be viewed as the Queen? I mean your kingdom is quite small, but Calypso has not seen another of her kind for a hundred years so this was a big deal for her."

"Okay, I will think on this some other time. Let's get to the exam." Lily said, trying yet again to get onto the table and again I just lifted her up onto it. I received a head shake and a thank you for it.

"Ya know, you would think mermaids would go with the Water Fae not the Earth." Lily said, lying back.

"Well, child, Mermaids are tied to this realm just as you are. The Water Fae use trolls to guard their portal, which is why you hear so many tales of having to pay a troll to cross a bridge." The doctor said, hovering her hands over Lily's body, moving from top to bottom.

"I have questions," I said. I would not leave here until I knew all the facts.

"Shut your mouth and let me work. You are worse than your father." She said, earning a loud huff from me.

"I don't know how long the pregnancy will last, it could be shorter like the one Sookie had or it could be longer like a standard demon pregnancy. Right now, I think you will fall right in between the two at just about 9 months. However, you are very tiny and will most likely need to be on bed rest for the last two or three months because I have a feeling this baby will be large just like his father. This will put your estimated due date right at December 25. This is a good omen because he will be born around the winter solstice. Have you noticed and difference in your eating habits?" The little doctor asked.

"I don't like the smell or taste of citrus, accept for sprite. I like to mix that with my blood during meals. I have also been hungrier lately," Lily replied.

"That is the understatement of the century. She eats more than 3 adult Weres at the full moon." I said with a laugh, she gave me a playful smack on the back.

"This is good. The child will draw a lot of energy from you and you will need to eat a lot to keep up. As for the citrus, you are Fae, so I'm not surprised. Try to stay away from pure iron while you're pregnant, just in case." She said, flipping through her chart.

"Should we continue blood exchanges?" I asked, really hopeful that we could.

"Yes, of course. It will be very important that those continue. Have lots of sex also, it will make delivery easier. Just nothing wild," she said.

"Will I be risking the baby when we wage war on Beyonte in two weeks?" Lily asked, looking concerned. I tried to send her calm through the bond, but it was not working because I was also concerned about this.

"It will carry a risk, but I have been informed by the Pythoness that you must fight or we will not prevail. I will be present that night and will stay as close as I can in case something happens. Keep this with you at all times that night. It is a summoning bead. Smash it on the ground and it will transport you directly to me and I will take you straight here to care for you. Hopefully, we will not need it," she said, handing Lily a round, emerald green bead that looked like it had clouds circling inside of it. Ludwig is usually completely neutral in all supe affairs, so the fact that she is choosing to be present and fight if needed says how important it will be for Lily to fight.

"I don't want to put the baby in danger… I won't." I said, grabbing her and holding her close to me. I could not bear it if something happened to her. I know she thinks she is indestructible, but I don't want to take any chances.

"Alex, look at me," said the little doctor, softening her demeanor.

"Nothing will happen to her or the baby that will cause permanent damage. This child is important to all of us. We need him to survive so we may all survive. Lily's safety will be top priority." She then released my hand and stiffened back up.

"Very well," I said, still not okay with this, but suppose I must agree because I seem to have no choice. I know Lily needs to be there because she is too powerful to leave behind.

"Very good then, don't drink alcohol and no hot tubs or scalding showers. You may leave. I will see you in four weeks for an ultrasound." And with that, she popped away and we were just left there to stew in our thoughts.

"What do you want to name him?" Lily asked.

"Just going with the flow my love?" I asked with a half smile.

"I figured it is best for right now. Let's just see how this pans out before we panic." I smiled and helped her off the table and got her dressed.

"How about Terrance?" I asked.

"No," she replied.

"Theodore?"

"No."

"Michael?"

"No."

"Bjorn?"

"No, and tell your dad he can name his own kids."

I had to laugh at that. He has been dropping hints since he found out she was pregnant with a boy that he thinks we should name him Bjorn. We drove home talking about baby names. It was blissful, but I know this is just the calm before the storm.

S-POV

"Eric, you son of a bitch!" I screamed, pulling my favorite slippers out of the garbage AGAIN!

"Lover, my mother was a leader in my clan not a female dog, now how may I help you?" he asked with a stupid smug grin.

"Damn it, Eric. You threw my favorite slippers away again. I don't want new ones. These are just fine!" I'm getting really worked up now and I hate how he just keeps his cool. I can even feel through the bond that he is barely even fazed.

"They are ratty and have a huge hole in them. They do not serve the purpose of keeping your feet warm and off the cold floor if there is a hole that allows your foot to touch said floor."

"I just got them broken in! That's what this is broken in!" I said, waving the slippers around in front of me.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Lover. The kids are back. Let's go see how the appointment went." He said, turning to leave.

"Eric Andrew Northman, this is not over!" I stomped.

"My middle name is not Andrew; I don't even have a middle name." He said, with the most confused look on his face.

"I'm so pissed I had to make one up, like I said this is not over." I slipped my "ratty" slippers on my feet and stomped towards him.

"Yes, it is. Let's go," he said, with a wink. All I could do was throw my hands up and let out a very high pitched growl. Then he just laughed, which only served to fuel my internal fire.

E-POV

My lover and those ridiculous things she calls slippers. I thought they were ridiculous then she bought them because they were shaped like little Draculas and now I think they need to go in the garbage because they look like Draculas who have met their final deaths. But I do like the game I get to play with them. I throw them away. She finds them and yells at me. I like the game.

I saw the kids walk in talking about baby names. I want my Grandson to be named Bjorn, but they seem to be a little apprehensive to the idea so I will just have to mention it until it has saturated their subconscious' so much that it is the only name they can think of. I wanted to name Alex that but Sookie would not allow it. She was always saying he needed a normal name or he would get his ass kicked on the playground. I, however, think it is a very normal name.

"Have you picked a name? What about Bjorn?" I asked.

"No no name yet and no Bjorn," said Lily, as she pushed her face into Alex's chest, laughing. Why does no one but me like that name?

"How about Sheldon?" I looked behind me to see Pam walking up.

"Sheldon…. I like that name," said Lily.

"I also like it. What made you think of that Pam?"Alex asked as we all settled into the living room.

"I had a little brother before I was turned. He was my favorite and probably the only person in my human life I loved and that was his name," Pam said wistfully. "Eric allowed me to tell him what I was and I visited him every year until he died." She smiled at me, blinking away red tears. I have to say her brother kept our secret for 25 years and he was a good man. I would not mind my Grandson being named after him.

"Then it's settled, his name is Sheldon," said Alex. Pam just beamed.

"What about a middle name?" Asked Lily.

"Bjorn?" I asked.

"Stop it, Eric. No one will ever name their child that." Sookie said, smacking me on the arm. I feigned being wounded and rolled my eyes.

"How about Niall?" Claudine said, sitting next to Pam and Amelia who just arrived and was flipping through the channels on the TV.

"I like that too!" yelled Lily.

"So then it's agreed, our son will be named Sheldon Niall Northman." Alex said, rubbing circles on Lily's stomach.

"I don't hate it," I said, still miffed that no one likes Bjorn. Sookie laughed and snuggled into my side.

"When are you due? Is it going to be a long one or a short one?" Sookie asked.

"I am due December 25th, so about 9 months. I guess that is right between a demon length pregnancy and a Fae pregnancy." Lily said, holding her hand over Alex's.

"Oh, I can't wait. We have so much to do! We must shop and decorate!" Pam said clapping, "Oh, I have not gotten to plan for a baby since Alex. I am so excited!" She jumped up grabbing Amelia to go start planning for the new baby, I assume.

"Sookie, would you and Claudine like to shop for baby furniture tomorrow during the day while the wonder twins are asleep?" Lily asked, laughing but looking overwhelmed by Pam's eagerness.

"That will be perfect. We will make a day out of it," said Sookie.

"Oh, it will be grand. I'm glad I decided to stay in this realm for a while." Claudine said, writing it into her organizer which has kittens on it.

"Well, Ladies, I will let you discuss this. Alex would you like to come to the garage to work on the cars?" I asked. I have a feeling they are going to start squealing and crying any moment. Babies tend to do that to women.

"Sounds good," Alex said, getting up and giving Lily a kiss before we departed for some much needed man time. I can hardly wait until My Grandson will be joining us also.


	17. Chapter 17

A-pov

"Please stop crying," I beg her.

"You're going to hate me!" Lilly yelled back.

"I could never hate you. Whatever has happened, it can't be that bad," I said, trying to get close to her, but she has tied my feet to the ground with vines, so I cannot complete my approach.

"I tried to do… laundry… alone and…" she was sobbing so hard at this point I was truly concerned she would hurt herself or the baby.

"Why were you doing laundry? We have maids for that." I asked, trying to send her calm through the bond; however, that just seemed to make her cry harder.

"I WANTED A NEW SKILL!" she yelled loud and clear through her tears. "I turned an entire load of white laundry pastel blue, all because of one stupid sock!" I have no idea why this has upset her so, I really don't care. She could burn my clothes to a crisp every day and I can always get more. I must tread lightly because I don't want another incident like the day she misplaced the socks she wanted to wear that day.

"Because… I runuahhhhh and myyyyyhhhhh whanahhhhh!" I have absolutely no idea what was just said; however, the sadness and pain coming through the bond is almost unbearable. Thank the Gods I see my Dad land behind me.

"What the fuck! It feels like she is dying!" He said and tried to approach her, but with a flick of her hand she binds him to the ground also.

"I don't know what is wrong! All I can gather is a sock in the washer has angered her." I said, tossing my hands in the air, watching the pool of her tears growing around her. Almost her entire face is covered in her black, metallic blood.

"Where is Mom? We should call Mom," I said to him.

"She is in fucking Faery with Claude, prepping the troops for the attack." He said, taking out his phone to scroll through his contacts, looking for anyone who might be able to help.

"What can I do to help you, my Love?" I asked her… big mistake.

"I muannhhhhh frucking wahhhhhhh!" She screamed, and then fell limply to her right, still crying. She looked like a baby doll that has fallen over on a child's bed. It would have been adorable if she was not uncontrollably sobbing and shaking.

"Oh…my…god… I don't care how we do it, but we need to get Mom to help her." I said, looking at my Dad who is staring at my wife with a look of total horror on his face.

"Yes, yes we do." Was his only response, as he began frantically making calls to anyone who could quickly get a message through the portal. We waited an agonizing hour after he made his last call, watching her cry relentlessly and occasionally yelling completely non-understandable things at both of us.

Like the gates of heaven opening and God herself entering our backyard, my mother pops next to us and asked, "What did you do!" as she kneeled down beside MY WIFE who I cannot get near right now.

"Honey, what happened?" she said to Lilly in a soft, soothing voice.

"I truannd toooo _sniff _do lahhhhhhhhndahhh and everhahhhh tunahhh whahhhhhh!" Lilly sobbed to her. Thank goodness my mother appears to speak fluent crying female because she effortlessly replied, "Well, we can just bleach them back to white." She rubbed her back as Lilly sat up.

"Really?" she asked my Mom.

"Yes, really." She replied, helping her up. "Do you want some chocolate?" Lilly's eyes lit up and she shook her head emphatically. We watched them walk past us, as Lilly waved her hand to release us while she clutched my Mother.

"What the hell was that?" I asked my father who was turning to go back to the garage, which was temporarily turned into a war room. He just looked at me and said, "Son, that was her first melt down of the pregnancy. It went better than your mother's; she almost killed Pam over junk mail." He patted me on the back and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Will she be like this the whole time?" I asked, most likely with a terrified look on my face.

"No, not the whole time, but keep in mind that she is full supe so her emotions run high all the time naturally and now she is adding pregnancy hormones to the mix. Just be very tender with her and always make sure you have chocolate on your person. It has always calmed your mother and it has seemed to work with Lilly also."

"Will she recover?" I asked, turning to follow him into the garage. I feel it would be unwise to be near Lilly in this condition until she has calmed down a bit more.

"Your mother did after you started to sleep through the day, but when you turned two and started to learn to fly, it started again. But you should have no issues because Lilly is not human and will be able to handle whatever type of powers Sheldon will have. Don't worry; you will see this is all worth it when you hold your son for the first time." Well, talk about fear of the unknown. I had not even thought about what powers he could inherit.

E-pov

We entered the "War Room" as I now like to call it, perhaps after all of this chaos dies down I can create a true war room and not just my garage "Fancied up" as my Sookie keeps saying. Perhaps I should make it a disguised underground bunker. I do love a good secret hide out, after all. I became obsessed with spy movies in the 60's and all of my homes have had secret rooms and passage ways ever since.

When I brought Sookie to the home I lived in when we first started dating she called it "the Bat Cave", because we had to drive through a waterfall to get to the entry. Then, we had to take a retinal scan elevator up, so we could take the fire poll back down into the actual house. I loved watching her slide down that poll every night. (Mental note: remove all of the stairs in the house and replace them with fire polls, also make it sound like a good idea to Sookie.) I was shaken out of my delicious train of Sookie related thought when Alex spoke.

"We need to do recon in NOLA before we fight and it needs to happen soon because we leave in three days."He was absently moving pieces around on the chess board on the corner of the table. Chess has always helped me clear my mind to build strategy for battle.

"I have that taken care of. The recon expert should be arriving back any minute." He looked up at me quizzically.

"Who did you send? All of our vampires have been checking in every night. I know because I sent out the order myself so no one would be tempted to commit an act to treason."

I looked up with a wry smile and said, "I sent someone the demons would never suspect or even notice. Unless she dances in front of the rift screaming our names she will not even hit their radar."

He narrowed his eyes and said, "Did you send Claude?"

"No."

"Claudine or Mr. Castaliades?"

"No and no."

He sighed and said, "I'm losing interest so just tell me who you sent." Then I hear her voice behind us.

"He sent me." She strode up to us placing two hand guns on the table along with two daggers and a katana.

"Mary! What did you find?" I asked, walking over to the little fridge, grabbing her a bottle of orange juice from the garage refrigerator.

"You sent a human?" Alex asked in an icy tone while Mary just glared at him.

"I did because she is trust-worthy with this assignment."

"And just how do you know that?" Alex said, looking her over with a look of distaste on his face. Alex has very little love for humans. I can understand his feeling to some degree, considering how many times they have tried to kill, kidnap, or rape his mother when they think we are not watching. I must assert my authority here though, I will not have his opinions burn a bridge we desperately need.

"Her bonded and pledged was forced to meet the sun after watching Patrick Newlin snap his child's neck and throw his body at his feet just before he burst into flames. Then the sadistic bastard sent her a video of the horrific scene. Would you like to know the name of the vampire who burned, the name of the vampire who loved a human and her child as if it were his own?" He just looked at the ground and I took his silence as a cue to continue. "It was Robert Mintzel." He looked up at me with shock in his eyes. I looked at Mary who was now just staring at her bottle, picking absently at the label.

"Mrs. Mintzel, I apologize. I was rude and out of line. I'm sorry for your loss; your Vampire was a great man and fierce warrior." Mary looked up at him and reached across the table to take his hand to comfort him.

"It's okay, but we weren't bonded quite yet because I was pregnant when I met him. We were not sure what bonding would do to the baby, but he was my pledged and husband and it is nice of you to recognize me as such." He was still staring down and she lifted his face in a very motherly way and continued.

"Humans can be evil and cruel, but those traits are not exclusive to my race and you know that. I can also tell that you are a telepath, so next time just check out my head instead of accusing me of being a betrayer." She just gave his hand a small pat and relaxed back into her chair, bringing out her trusty tablet computer and sliding her fingers across it.

"How did you know I was a telepath?" he asked with a dumbfounded, very un-Alex look on his face.

She just looked up at him, twitching two fingers in his direction, knocking all of the pieces off of the chess board sitting in front of him.

"Telekinesis?" Alex asked. Then she raised her hand again palm out towards him, making another incredibly small motion when Alex flew backwards out of his chair and straight onto his ass. I had to suppress a laugh, but I helped him up and he looked at me.

"Energy bender." This time it was not a question, it was him coming to the right conclusion. But Mary still looked up at him and said, "DING DING DING!" With a wide smile before she passed the little tablet over to us.

"As you can see here, the rift has grown. They want to get something large through it. I have also seen many "beings" that appear human coming in and out. I, however, doubt they are human at all. I also saw some of these "humans" casing the compound tonight while I was returning, but they were not able to breach the wards so I doubt they gathered any Intel. Also, even if they could approach the property, it's not like you have a neon sign blinking and pointing to where you keep the battle plans." She is very good at what she does.

"How do you know they are not humans?" I asked her.

"Well, humans have a very choppy type of body movement, we fidget. But these things were fluid and precise. I think they were just cloaked demons."

"Dad, she is better than some of our trackers." Alex said with a look of awe on his face.

"Yes, she is," I said. Most supes can sense one another, so we are not very observant of the difference in body language between the races.

"Mary, that will be all for the evening. Will you be joining us tomorrow for the final meeting?" I asked.

"Yes, I will be there. I am also having my team guard the perimeter of the place the night of the attack." She said, gathering her papers, her tablet, and her weapons back into her bag.

"Very good. Have a nice night," I said.

"You too. I have to say, I'm excited about a good fight," said Mary.

"A human with Blood lust; who would have thought?" I said with a chuckle, rising from my seat as she leaves. She smiled a warm true smile and said, "Robert was always saying I was special." She winked and walked out.

Alex turned to me and said, "We need to get that woman on our payroll." I nodded and said, "Oh, this I know."

"I should get back to Lilly."

"Yes, I should also go find your mother." Because I'm horny, I think to myself. Alex turned and laughed, giving me a high five as he walked past.

I just shouted, "Stay out of my mind, Boy!" as he takes to the air and flew to the house.

"I can never have a private thought in this house full of telepaths… fuck me." I mutter to myself, as I leave to go seek out my wife to get some "Nookie with the Sookie" as she so crassly says.


	18. Chapter 18

S- POV

"Tomorrow we will go to the farmer's market with Claudine and then I will show you how to make it." I said to Lily, as she was finishing up her chocolate cake. Not a piece of cake… the whole cake.

"I can't wait to learn to cook. Alex will be so proud!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sure he will and jambalaya is his favorite." She squealed and clapped her hands with excitement. Obviously she has been spending a lot of time with Pam and Amelia lately.

Alex walked in and wrapped his long arms around her and said, "How is my delicate flower doing?"

"I'm better now. Sookie says I was just a little bit sad and pregnancy can make you sad over little things every now and again." She smiled and gave him a kiss.

He looked at me with a smug raised eyebrow just like his father's and said, "Just a little sad?" I sent him a mental pinging and replied.

"Yes, it was no big deal." I punctuated that with a warning look.

"I'm going to learn how to cook tomorrow." Lily said to him.

"Wonderful! Are Mom and Claudine teaching you?" he asked, as he put her dish in the sink and poured her a blood mixed with milk. I had to look away as she drank it because it was just too gross for me to handle.

"Oh, yes they are. I asked if Pam and Amelia would want to be there, but I forgot they don't eat." She slammed back the disgusting pink drink and got up.

"Oh Alex, carry me to bed?" Lily said dramatically, laying her hand on her forehead and adding her best thick Southern accent.

"As you wish," Alex said, picking her up and shooting me a wink, knowing I just saw him mirror some of his father's favorite words to his own wife. It was actually one of the most precious things I have ever seen and here I thought we were going to fuck him up beyond repair. He is one of the kindest, most loving people I know and I'm not just saying that because I'm his mom… it is just a fact.

"Oh, lover, I hate this outfit!" Eric exclaimed.

"Shit, Eric, you scared me. What's wrong with my clothes?" I like this outfit. I think it hugs me just as well as any lounge wear would. I mean I have tons of cleavage showing and he should at least like that right? I mean the pants are a little baggy, but they are not like a sack on me.

"They are covering things I like not to be covered; thus, I hate them." He said in a matter-of-fact way, as he plunged his hands down the back of my pants, clutching my ass and dragging my body closer to him. I should have known that would be his reasoning for his hatred of my outfit.

"Eric, not here… It is really early and the maids could walk in or Kevin or a guard!" I said, trying to push him off and move the party to our room.

"Let them look and see what I have that they will never touch." Eric said, sliding one hand to the front of my pants and ghosting over my folds.

"No, no, no, Eric! We have talked about this before! Absolutely no having sex in front of other people. I'm never going to change my mind about that." He pouted a little and then looked down at me thoughtfully, never removing his hand from my pants.

"May I film it? Just for us. I swear I will never show it to another soul outside of the two of us. Check the bond for deception." He removed his hand from my pants and held his arms up in a sign of surrender. I did check the bond and he was not lying; the tape would be only for us. He has brought this up before and I still don't know how I feel about this. It just seems weird to me to film ourselves having sex. I mean what if I watch it back and don't like what I see? I would be scarred for life and I'm immortal, so that's a long time to be scarred. Finally, I relent.

"Fine, but just this once," I said, causing Eric's face to light up.

"I am very excited. You will love this in the end!" He grabbed my hand and was dragging me upstairs.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm jazzed too," I replied.

"How would you feel about installing fire polls in the house?" he asked me at the top of the stairs.

I just looked at him confused and said, "What?"

"Never mind, I will not press my luck tonight." What the hell is he talking about? I decide to take a tiny peek in his mind to find out. However, I am greeted by and image of myself ripping the head off a bunny.

"AHHHH, ERIC!" I yelled.

"I have warned you about poking around my mind before. You got what you deserved." He said in a sultry tone, running his hand up my shirt as he opened our door.

"Fine, you're right. I was warned, but that was just… grim," I said.

"I have worse things on deck so don't test me." Then he smiled and said, "I'll go get the tri-pod!" He scurried off at vampire speed to get the tools for our naughty love tape. I have to admit, now I am getting a little excited to both have the sex and watch it back.

Eric ran back into the room and set up the camera facing the bed, meticulously checking the angle.

"I want you to put this on, please," he said, handing me a bag. His wide shit eating grin was making me nervous to find out what was in the bag. Apparently, I was right to feel nervous. When I pulled out the contents, I found the world's smuttiest lady Viking costume.

"Oh Eric, really?" I said with a half whine and a head tilt.

"Yes really! I'm going to go get my furs. You always say I am hard to shop for because I own everything, just consider this my birthday present."

I rolled my eyes and called after him. "We don't even know what day your birthday is really on. All you know is that you are "pretty sure" you were born in the summer time."

He ran back into the room wearing buttery soft brown leather pants, no shirt, a wolf pelt (haha), brown leather lace up boots and the most ornate brown leather Viking ship belt.

"You, my little Viking, are not dressed yet. You should hop to it." He said still grinning, taking a seat on the bed and pointing to the bathroom. Apparently he does not want to watch me change. I guess it would ruin the allure.

I got changed into the costume, which ended up being crotchless and possibly contained less fabric than my bikini. I put on the sky-high stiletto, brown thigh-high boots and set about brushing my hair.

As if he read my thoughts wondering what to do with my hair, he called to me, "Put your hair in pig tails! It has nothing to do with the Vikings, I just like it." He said the last part with a very satisfied tone. I just rolled my eyes and did as he asked. I know he likes to have his "handle bars" for special occasions and I will indulge him tonight. I walked back into the room and Eric said.

"mmm Lover, you look good enough to eat. In fact I think I will do just that." With that he scooped me and up pushed the record button on the camera just before he threw me onto the bed and began kissing me in ways that might kill a normal woman. Oh, he was on his A-game tonight. I let out a small groan when he released my lips and looked into my eyes.

"Your top is ripped."

"No, it's not," I replied. Then with the quickest motion, my top was ripped off of me.

"Yes, it is, see." He said, pointing to my breasts. "You should learn to trust me."

Then, he took my right breast in his mouth and my left. He is so good because he knows how much I hate it when he plays favorites. While he was playing my breasts like Mozart, he slid his hand down to my folds and began to run it up and down my crease, never entering, just teasing me and driving me crazy.

"Mmm, Sookie, you are so warm and wet already. Is this all for me?" he said with a suggestive leer.

"Umm, yup." Was all I could get out. He just chuckled and kissed down my chest all the way to my crease and a made one, long languid lick up it, making me shiver before he finally slid his finger into me, causing a sudden burst of pleasure while he licked and sucked at my nub.

"Oh, Jesus!" I cried.

"It's Eric, Lover." He said, barely looking up from his task. I had to roll my eyes. Even during sex he is a smug asshole… but he is my smug asshole.

"Are you thinking I'm a smug asshole again?" he asked.

"Ya… OOOOOOOH YESSSSSSSSS… Fuck Eric!" I screamed, as he took that moment to hit my special spot over and over. I needed him in me now; I did not want to wait.

"Eric, please." I whispered, fumbling with his pants.

"Please what, Lover?" Oh my God, he is going to make me beg. I reached up and grabbed his face.

"Eric, stop teasing me, take your pants off, and fuck me now!" I screamed. In a flash, his pants and boots were off and I'm on all fours. I notice he is still wearing the pelt and I still have on my boots and lower fabric scraps. (I refuse to call this a piece of clothing because it serves no purpose.) He shoved into me with one swift stroke and I had to gasp. Over a hundred years and he still feels massive to me.

I turned my head a little and said, "Good boy."

He chuckled and started to pound into me. Oh my Gosh, it felt so good. He continued to pound away at me, as he started to palm my breasts and pinch my nipples a little bit. Then, he pulled my upper body flush against his chest, never losing his stride. He ran his fangs along my shoulder and neck leaving two little cuts that were bleeding down my chest.

Then, he flipped us over so I was on my back and he reentered me with renewed fervor as he began to lap up the blood that had run down my chest. I was getting so close; I grabbed his shoulders and dug my nails in. I'm sure I drew blood. I was right on the edge and he flipped us over again without removing himself, so he was on his back and I was on top. I started to ride him and he moaned, grabbing my breasts.

"Unahhhhhhh, Eric." I moaned, Just as I was about to come, I leaned down, licked his shoulder, and bit. I took long, hard draws, just like I know he likes.

"Fuck Woman!" He shouted just before he sank his own fangs into my neck. That was enough to push me over the edge and my own orgasm took his along with it. I just flopped down to lay on top of him and gave myself a moment to catch my breath.

"Oh Sookie, you have always been a good fuck, that's why I keep you around." We both started laughing and spent the rest of the night having amazing sex. Some rough and some loving; that tape will sure have some diversity.

E-POV

I woke from my rest the next evening ready to address my leaders because tomorrow we leave to establish the troops and the next night we strike. I am very glad that Claudine is back in business because she has agreed to keep guard over Sookie after I perch her on top of the former queen's monastery so she can "aid in the fight". I know Sookie has great power, I just fear for her because she is so fragile. In many ways I envy Alex because his wife is not breakable, even if he insists on treating her as if she is.

But then I have to think, is Sookie stronger than I think and Lily more vulnerable than we want to believe? Am I making a mistake by not affording Lily the same level of protection as Sookie simply because she is harder to kill? What if putting her in the direct line on interception of Beyonte is a mistake that could risk both my son's wife and my Grandson, also by extension risking my son?

All of these questions and uncertainties have my head spinning; I need to find something to take my mind off of them for a little while so I can regain a clear view on the situation. I sit up out of bed and I can hear the blow dryer going. Sookie must be getting ready for the night. I take in the room and I see the camera still set up. I dash out of bed and remove the little memory card, careful not to crush it. I wish people would realize that smaller technology is not always better.

I sit down at my lap top and slide the little card into the card reader to play the file. Oh, I am so glad I talked Sookie into doing this. She looks so hot in her slutty little Viking costume. I'm getting horny again watching this, perhaps this was not the best thing to do to take my mind off of things because now my mind is on even more time consuming things. I am so engrossed in watching myself pillage my incredibly hot wife that I don't even hear Sookie approach me.

"Oh my God, Eric! I'm jiggling all over. I look like a cow!" Sookie shrieks, trying to grab the mouse to turn it off. Like hell I'm going to let her do that.

"Hush woman, only your best parts jiggle and the jiggles are my favorite parts," I said, crushing the mouse in my hand so now she has no way to turn it off unless she can overpower me to get to the power button, which is unlikely at best.

"My boobs are flying all over the place…" I cut her off before she can continue.

"I know, don't they look amazing. Here, let me touch while I remember." I rip her towel off and grab at her chest while she falls into wild peals of laughter trying to escape my advances.

"Knock it off, Eric! You're going to mess up my hair!"

"Lover, honestly what do you think of me? Like I care if your hair is messed up or if you have jiggly places; the only thing that MIGHT make me not want to have you in every way possible is if you punched me in the dick and even then it would be a long shot." Sookie went into another fit of laughter and sat down straddling me on my lap.

"So if I ever wanted to leave you, punching you in the dick would be my only option to make you not want me?" She giggled and gave me a quick kiss.

"Yes, Lover, and like I said even then it would be iffy."

She sighed in an overly dramatic way and said, "Well, if I'm stuck with you, I might as well make it worth my while." And with that she gave me a heated kiss, grinding her center straight on me. I made it very worth her while for the next two hours before the meeting. Unfortunately for Sookie, her hair never recovered.

A-POV

We're all sitting in the meeting hall waiting on my parents who are now 30 minutes late to their own meeting. However, I don't really care because I am enjoying watching the conversation Lily is having with Pam, Stan and Claude.

Lily is laying flat on the table with two Vampires and a fairy inspecting her stomach.

"Do you see it? I think I have started getting a baby bump," Lily said. Stan brought his head down eye level with the side of her body to get a better look.

"I don't see it yet. You look the same to me, but you smell different." He takes a long sniff and I tense up just for a moment at the thought of anyone other than me enjoying the scent of MY Lily. "You smell like sugar cookies." He then rose back to her full height and Pam spoke.

"Oh yes, Cookies is right… you smell a lot like what Sookie smelled like when she was pregnant with Alex except you have a spicy undertone like…." She looked like she was in deep thought, then Claude took a sniff and said.

"Cinnamon and cloves?" Stan and Pam both nodded.

Stan said, "Yes, that is almost exactly it. Also, you're right Pam. She does smell a lot like Sookie smelled when she was pregnant except less…"

"Less like you should be a snack?" Pam interjected, Stan nodded his head.

"It is probably the mix of vamp, Dae and human that makes her seem less umm… drainable while she is pregnant," said Claude. Well, I guess I'm glad people don't want to eat my wife because that pleasure is only for me and my fangs.

"Umm, thanks for not eating me. Do vampires like to eat demons?" Lily asked.

"It depends. I don't care for them, but I know some vampires, including your husband, who prefer them to fairies. Come to think of it that makes sense since eating a fairy for him would kind of be like cannibalism. I would say all vamps with fairy blood would prefer Dae, but I can't because Eric was part fairy and he has always loved him some Sookie. So maybe it is just like the human picky eaters," Pam said. Then Claude started to tease Lily, but she seems to not understand.

"Oh Lily, does Alex feed from you? I don't see any marks."

"I heal too quickly for lasting marks. Also, he usually does not feed from my neck, at most the marks last an hour or two." She said back with a smile.

"Where does he feed from you?" Claude said with a smirk.

"Oh, right here. I might still have marks, but they will be faded by now." Lily began to pull down her top and I swooped over and caught her, lifted her off the table, and sat her on my lap.

"Darling, he is teasing you. He knows I fed from you today because he can smell it. He also knows where I would have fed from you had it not been on your neck. He's being an ass hole and trying to get you to flash him your rack." I said, glaring at Claude who is snickering alongside of his two new best vampire friends.

"I thought you said he was gay?" Lily asked.

"I am, but that does not mean I cannot appreciate a fine set of breasts and yours have gotten much larger since the last time I saw them." Claude said, Pam looked at me and let out a loud whine.

"You yelled at me about sizing her for new lingerie for the wedding in a pinch, you won't let me lick her just for a taste, I get yelled at for touching her ass, and yet the fucking fairy got a free show with no reprimand!"

"Pam, may I touch Amelia's breasts?" Lily looks at me with a look of pure rage and I can see her eyes starting to spark. I just squeeze her hand and send her calm to show her I have a point. She seems to calm down, but not much by the time Pam answers.

"NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT! She is MINE and any of our bed mates must be less attractive than I am, plus you are my brother."

"May I lick her?" I ask. Lily seems to be calming down, understanding what I'm doing.

"No! Her blood is MINE and only MINE." Pam has now taken a defensive stance against me.

"May I grab her ass?" I ask, now Lily sees what is happening and has cuddled into my shoulder and chest.

" NO NO NO NO NO! SHE IS MINE AND YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!" Pam is now stomping her feet and banging her hands on the table, chipping the marble.

"Now do you understand why I have these rules for Lily?" I ask her, her head snaps up.

"You're a real cunt you know that?" She sits back down and rights herself. "I understand now, I'm sorry." I just sit smug and triumphant, rubbing my hands up and down MY wife's back while she kisses my neck just as soft as feathers.

Then Amelia runs in. "Oh my God, Pam, are you alright? I felt you rage and fear and jealousy!" She was running her hands up and down Pam's arms to comfort her.

"I'm fine. Alex was being a cunt." Pam said, smiling at her.

"Oh okay, nothing new then. I'll leave you to your meeting. Eric and Sookie are making out in the hallway outside the living room, so they will get here any moment. Oh and Alex try not to be such a cunt." She said with a wink as she skipped out of the room. Russell had a good laugh at that.

Just like Amelia said, my parents arrived a few moments later. My father was wiping lipstick off of his face and my Mom's hair looked crazy; obviously that happened at the hands of my father. After they set themselves as much to rights as it was going to get, my father sat in his chair.

"Alright, let's do this." He clapped his hands once and shot another suggestive look at my Mom that made her blush before he continued.

E-POV

"For the last week, our Were packs have been feigning a civil war to explain their presence in such numbers arriving tomorrow night, appearing ready for a fight. Little do they know that we are all working together against them. Now has everyone else succeeded in looking nonchalant?"

"Texas is using a coronation ploy; it is appearing I am taking a hostile queen so Texas and Arizona is covered," Stan said, I nod in agreement. They were forming a treaty anyway, so it would not seem out of place.

"The entire north east is using the excuse of a massive pack of rogue Vampire's killing humans in droves. However, the "rogues" are my own loyalists and they are only killing known Guard members… we have just stopped cleaning up." Max said and I had to chuckle at that.

"Two birds with one stone, right, Brother?"

"Yes, I thought it was very clever." He said, as the room let out a small ripple of laughter.

"Most of the other states are using area successions, human pet kidnappings, theft or murder as excuses to look unsettled. Unusually enough, it all appears quite normal because we all tend not to get along for the most part anyway," said Bartlett.

"Yes, let's hope after this, we can find a lasting peace," I said. The whole room nodded in agreement and I glanced at Alex, who was gazing at his wife with pride.

"Now, what of Europe and South America?" I ask the representatives from both areas. This meeting is relatively small because of the danger for travel currently.

"Europe is using a political power struggle; you know typical stuff, old ways versus the new. It all just looks like another Tuesday to anyone looking in from the outside," she said. I can tell she is a very young vampire, but she seems to be intelligent.

"Good, good." I glanced at the South American rep.

"We're making it look like the calm before the storm. There have been many rumors started about a possible continent wide take-over with vague details using the King of Mexico as the perpetrator. It all appears very plausible." I nod at him, the King of Mexico is a tool and it would not be out of the realm of possibility for him to try something that stupid anyway and now I don't have to worry about him doing something to fuck this all up.

"Excellent!" I tent my fingers and lean back. "Now, Asia is using the recent natural disasters to their advantage and Australia has always been like the Wild West for vamps, so this is all covered, right?" Every one nods and I continue.

"What of the Fae and other shifters and so on?" Then Claude chimes in.

"We are pretending to close the portals again, so our movements just look like preparations. Weres and shifters look so human they barely reach their radar. Also, most of them operate in a more human capacity anyway, so unless they are being used to justify Vamps and their movements, they will be left unchecked until it is too late. Also, all of the neutrals have joined our cause and every loyal demon who has not been banished is working in the other realm as a spy. They have no idea what is coming, in fact they are planning their own attack, but not until months from now. You made an excellent tactical move by pushing this ahead so quickly, they will honestly never see it coming until the Fae push them out into this realm."

"This is all very good news. We are done here now. Make sure your people feed well tonight because tomorrow we move out. Get some rest and be prepared, this will not be an easy win." And with that we dispersed to enjoy our last night before we begin our attack.


	19. Chapter 19

S-pov

We are all standing in Lily and Alex's bedroom staring into her closet, by "we" I mean me, Lily, Pam, Amelia and Claudine.

"What do you wear to a war?" Lily asked the million dollar question.

"Oh Lily, can I borrow this purse?" Pam asked.

"Yes, but I think it is a little formal for the event we need to be getting ready for." Lily stated.

"Oh no, I want to use it next Thursday when Amelia and I go dancing." Pam replied with a snicker in her voice.

"Okay guys, task at hand! What are we going to wear for the battle?" I said, trying to get back on track. We all needed to leave the compound and travel to NOLA in just over an hour and none of us have a single thing packed.

"Does everyone have a tight black v-neck t-shirt?" Amelia asked. Everyone nodded and let out a little chatter.

"Okay, did everyone keep the skinny-leg, black cargo-pants from the bachelorette party?" Again, everyone nodded.

"So, we could all wear that. It will both be functional and sexy." We all were nodding and chatting about the final choice, when Claudine spoke.

"What shoes? Any jewelry? Also hair."

"Ummm? Oh, I got it! We can all do combat boots. I know everyone has a pair because it is a staple." Again, we all agreed. "No jewelry other than wedding rings and Fae pendants because other stuff could get in the way and we will all do high pony tails." Amelia said with a flourish.

"Oh, this is such a great idea!" Pam exclaimed with glee and ran to her room to get her and Amelia's things. Claudine and I just summoned ours and Lily's things were what we used to pick from since she has the smallest selection. We all had our matching outfits laid out and started to put on our travel clothes for tonight when Eric and Alex walked in.

"What are you ladies up to?" Eric said, leaning down to give me a kiss.

"Picking outfits for the battle. What are you going to wear?" I said and he looked confused.

"I don't know… clothes? I figured you would pick it out and pack it with your things." He shrugged.

"What if I didn't pack anything for you? You would be screwed."

"I would just have worn my jeans and t-shirt from today a second time. You do this every time, Woman. You know whatever we wear is just going to get destroyed. Really, it's a battle, not a fashion show." Alex laughed and Pam retorted, "Master, I think the issue is you don't care enough."

"Whatever, Pam, are you all ready? We must drive so as not to arise suspicion by popping in vampires." Eric said, shoving all of our things into the bag as if to prove his point that it does not matter.

"Eric! Everything will get wrinkled." I said, trying to get the bags back from him.

"Yes, Master, we will look raggedy!" Pam shouted, as both she and Amelia jumped for the bags being held over his head.

"Oh, nothing from Lily and Claudine?" he challenged.

"Oh, my clothes iron themselves when I pop them on and I don't think Lily cares," Claudine explained.

"It's true. If it will just be ruined anyway, there's no use putting extra energy into it now." Lily said, holding up a hair brush for Eric to add to her bag. "Can you put that in my bag, please?" Eric looked bemused and made the addition to her bag. "I'm hungry, I think I will make a sandwich for the road and grab some blood." She said, grabbing the hand of a very amused Alex on the way downstairs.

"She would make an awful vampire." I said, as I stared into the now empty doorway. Eric exploded into laughter and grabbed my hand and ushered everyone out.

"Yes, Lover, she is not nearly hostile enough." I just shot him a look and followed him down to the car with the rest of our posse.

E-POV

We arrived in NOLA and got to the home we own there at about 3am. It was a long drive and that is an understatement. We took the limo so I would not have to worry about any unnecessary damage to our vehicles. However, Alex spent the whole ride either making out with Lily or feeding her, leaving me sitting between four women chattering away about babies, clothing and spas. Not to mention Sookie snatching my hand half-way there to show her friends how this nail buffer thing worked because everyone else was wearing nail polish. Now, I have one hand of very shiny nails and I can only imagine the shit I am going to take from Stan and Scooter at golf on Sunday if this does not go away.

Sookie was flitting around the house playing the gracious Southern hostess and getting everyone settled. I don't see why because all of these people live in our nest to begin with so it is not like they are guests. But, I let her do as she pleases. I suppose if your biggest issue with your mate is that they are being too polite you're doing okay for having been together for over 150 years.

I went up to our room and sat down at my chess table to arrange the pieces for a new game. I sat and stared at the board for a long time before I felt Sookie come up behind me.

"Want someone to play with?" she asked, giving me a kiss and sitting across the table from me.

"Yes, Lover, that would be nice." Sookie is awful at chess, but I love to watch her do anything and I also like to win so it will be good all the way around.

"What time will it start tomorrow?" she asked, moving out her first pawn.

"Claude should have the brutes forced threw by 8:30," I replied, moving a pawn that mirrored hers.

"When will the witches arrive?" She asked, moving her knight.

"They will be operating in a hotel penthouse about a block away from the rift under the pretense of a convention. They have been instructed to have the convention move forward normally until 8pm. Then, everyone will move upstairs and start casting at 8:20pm." I said, moving out another pawn.

"Are you nervous?" She asked, pondering her next move and finally deciding to move a pawn.

"No, I have confidence in all of the hard work and planning that went into this. To be honest, this may be the most organized fight I have ever walked into." I said, moving my knight.

"Oh, really? You're telling me the great Viking warrior Eric Northman has ever walked into battle unprepared?" She asked, moving her bishop without ever observing the board.

"Lover, I am never ill-prepared for anything, just some battles are more about strength and instinct rather than planning. This has been planned almost to the minute until the following sunset." I took the time to sneak my queen out completely unnoticed by Sookie. My lover needs to learn to multi-task.

"Alright, baby, I'll give you that you're never unprepared. I remember you used to always be able to pull chocolate out of thin air when I was pregnant just to get me not to cry." She giggled the most delicious giggle that made her breasts move up and down, as she moved another pawn.

"I'm a quick study, what can I say?" I looked her straight in the eye, moving a pawn out to defend my queen.

"_Humph_, that's true you never make the same mistake twice." She said, moving another pawn now, leaving her Queen almost completely unguarded.

"What are you going to do during the day tomorrow?" I asked, moving my bishop into a position to make her think she has the upper-hand, but really I am just lulling her into a false sense of security.

"Oh, I don't know. I might shop or sunbathe or both depending on how early I wake up." She squealed the last part, as she captured my bishop.

"Ooooh look, Eric, I gotcha!" she yelled, as she waved the piece in my face.

"Yes, Lover, you may keep that one." I smiled at her, as I moved my Queen across the board.

"You bet I'll keep it! Am I winning? OOOH I'm going to finally win!" She wiggled in her seat, moving her bishop, her shirt slid down just enough that I can now see the top of her silky white bra.

"A game of chess can take a turn at any moment, but I will let you know if you finally win" I moved a pawn into position and bent over to look up her skirt while she was studying the board. Mmm, no panties… nice.

"I've been practicing, so I think I can finally get you." She finally made the decision to move another pawn; however, she was starting to leave her king almost completely unguarded also.

"Lover, you can _have_ me anytime you wish." I replied with a wink, moving my king to the left side of the board, effectively destroying her strategy.

"Oh, crap," She sighed.

"What's wrong?" I said with a condescending head tilt.

"Nothing just gimmie a second." She studied the board for a few moments and after testing the waters on a few pieces decided to reposition her bishop.

"Did you know Lily does not know how to drive?" I asked, as I moved my king over another space.

"Oh, I know! I guess we take things for granted. She does not even want to learn. She says it is silly because she can pop anywhere she needs and Alex can both fly and pop without the danger of a crash." She said, moving her rook again, not observing the board.

"Well I have seen Alex crash into more than a few things." I laughed, as I moved another pawn.

"Baby, he was just a little kid." She tried to suppress a laugh, as she moved a pawn also.

"It does not make it any less funny." I said, moving my knight into position.

"Yeah, I know." She moved her queen and gave me a smug smile. Little does she know she just lost, I slid my knight over and take her king.

"Check mate," I said and very calmly leaned back in my chair, clasping my hands behind my head.

"What!" she yelled.

"You left your king unguarded." I said, pointing it out.

"No, no, no, let's play again." She said, resetting the pieces.

"Another night, Lover, it will be dawn soon and you need a bath. You're filthy." I said, lifting her reluctant body from its perch.

"I showered right before we left Shreveport." She stated, looking indignant.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lover, what I meant to say is, I want to get you naked and have sex with you before I have to go to rest today." I said, looking her straight in the scowl.

"Oh sorry, I guess I jumped the gun with my anger." She said, walking with me.

"Yes, you tend to do that, now clothes off or I'm going to rip them."

"ERIC!" She screamed, as I ripped her clothes off… Honestly, I never had any intention of allowing them to live through the night.


	20. Chapter 20

**E-POV**

It is almost 8:30 and I can feel the air crackle with magic. I am standing on the roof with Sookie and Claudine waiting for the first wave to be pushed through. I can see Alex and Lily back to back, prepared to fight as a unit. All of the troops are in position all across the world, we are ready and the anticipation is harder than the actual fight in my opinion.

Sookie's angelic voice brings me back to the moment. "Eric, Claude is approaching the cusp… it will be any moment, I can already sense his mind."

"How large is the first group?" I ask, watching her close her eyes and start to find and count minds.

"The first wave is about 1,000 give or take, but I sense about 10,000 demons within my range and they are all in battle formations just inside the rift." I nod to her and continue to watch and wait.

Then everything seems to speed up, as the first Demon is pushed through effectively rupturing the already tentative rift between the dimensions, Demons and Fairies alike come pouring through. Out of nowhere, I can see the back section of my troops being attacked by members of the Guard armed with silver and wooden bullets. This is not good; we did not plan for humans to be involved. I kiss Sookie quickly and fly down to help defend the back of my lines.

**A-POV**

I see the rift rupture and the demons and fairies came spilling out. Lily grabs my sword and lights it up with a green flame before igniting her own with a pink one. We begin to fight full force, swords clanking, blood flying… when suddenly Lily freezes and turns.

I catch sight of what she saw and I am concerned because we had not planned to be attacked from behind by humans. Lily quickly nods indicating that she is going to help my Father. I watch her pop over and force a wall of fire into the onslaught of humans, incinerating all in her path. She winks to my Dad and pops back to me to continue the fight.

**E-POV**

Lily is bad ass… I could have taken them without issue, but now I get to really enjoy the battle because I can move to the front and fight a more worthy opponent. I head towards the front taking out the biggest demons along the way with the help of my beautiful muse who is pinning them before they meet the tip of my sword. Every now and again I can feel a tingle in my mind as she is tapping into my thoughts so she knows my strategy and which demon to take out next.

**L-POV**

I'm hungry. I should have eaten more before we left… this baby is really draining my energy. I wonder if I have an infinite amount of magic or if I can run out? I guess I will put that on the back burner and ask Claudine later. I can't wait to work through these brutes so we can kill Beyonte and I can go have dinner. I could see that we had wiped out most of the first wave with almost no losses to our own forces. This pleased me; I had been prepared for larger losses. I saw Claude barking orders to the fairies, getting them prepared for the second far more formidable wave of demons.

I took that moment to really observe the battle field; NOLA was going to be in ruins… again. However, this time it will be from supernatural forces and not nature. The thought of this great city falling at our hands was concerning, but I apparently allowed my mind to linger on that thought for a little too long because I did not feel the demon approaching me from the back. He grabbed me and I tried to fight back and he turned out to be a fire demon so my greatest tool did not work, in fact he was using it against me by draining the small amount of energy I had left.

Alex tried to dispatch my attacker, but a wall of flame was put between us. The reptilian demon laughed and said, "What's wrong muddy blood are you flammable?" I saw Alex let out a long roar as he slaughtered anything that approached me.

I was feeling tired, really tired. The demon forced my head back and poured something down my throat. It felt like my insides were on fire, I was trying to stay awake but… I felt so hot I needed too cool down all I wanted was to be next to Alex's cool body; suddenly the whole world went…

**A-POV**

** "**Lily!" I screamed as I saw her lock eyes on me and pass out. Just before her eyes fluttered shut I saw her mouth something and suddenly she was in my arms. Pam, who had made her way to us made short work of the demon that poisoned her. She and Amelia defended me as I lay on the ground at a loss for what to do… she was supposed to be invincible.

I quickly retrieved the orb from my pocket that the doctor had given us. I smashed it on the floor and the doctor was at our side in an instant.

"Poison?" she asked, all I could do was nod and choke back a sob.

"I will do my best boy… but the pregnancy has drained her. Give her a kiss then we must leave. Fight hard for her in her absence and make her proud." The doctor said taking my hands in hers. I nod again and lean down to capture her lips with mine… they were dry and cold, usually they were warm and soft. I was suddenly filled with rage. I nod to the little doctor who wraps herself around Lily and pops away.

I stand and watch the fight, my Father, Mary and Claude had joined Pam and Amelia who were defending me in a circle… I could feel my Mother pushing at my mind, but I forced her out. I grab Lily's sword off of the ground and healed it in my free hand… her magic was still strong in both blades as I duel weilded them. I pushed through the protective barrier that my family and friends had produced around me… I wanted BLOOD!

"KILL ALL WHO APPROACH!" I yell, "We will show no mercy where they showed none for us."

I wanted as many demons as I could possibly find to die at the end of my sword… I could kill every demon of every race and it would still never be enough vengeance if anything happens to Lily or our Son.

**E-POV**

I watch as my son slaughters everything in his path… never having to strike with one of his swords more than twice to take his kill. I cast a glance at Sookie and project a thought to her.

"_Aid him, I will be fine."_ I saw her nod, so I move forward.

The onslaught was becoming more and more intense as time went on. The streets were flooded with blood and bodies. I have seen much carnage in my life, but what is being left in the wake of the battle is even astounding me.

I feel a sudden panic in the bond coming from Sookie, as I turn to see that a demon has made it up to her, but Claudine has it under control so I suppress the urge to go to her and continue to watch my son's back. Claude obviously saw what was happening on top of the roof I had left Sookie on and he nods to me before popping over to aid his sister. I could at least take a small breath knowing that at least Sookie will be safe for the moment, her panic subsides and I can see that Claudine is ripping apart demons with her razor sharp Fairy teeth.

Fighting….

Pushing….

Forcing….

Screaming…

Killing…

Advancing…

The fight carries on for hours and the demons will begin to fatigue soon because they are beholden to biological needs, unlike vampires who are only beholden to the pull of the sun which is still hours away.

The numbers of the living versus the dead are finally tipping in our favor and I am taking out a hoard of Imps that were attacking our Pixies when I see him, Beyonte. He finally showed his ugly fucking face on the cusp of the tear.

His grey skin was marred and pocked from age and his once flame red hair was hanging limply at his shoulders, flecked with black strands. His beady black eyes seemed to zero right in on me; little does he know I am not the real threat… None of his demons tried to kill my wife and unborn child. His real threat just locked eyes with me and started to circle the tall, beastly figure.

It seems all of his guards rush me all at once, Pam and Amelia are trying to hold their own, but we eventually need to fall back so the fairies could aid us. I can see that Mary is wounded but still fighting… albeit not that effective anymore. I pick her up with one arm just to get her off of the ground and hand her off to Claude who pops her up to Sookie and then returns to join us after he makes his deposit.

We are acting as a well oiled machine even though most of us have never fought together before… we are even joined by separatist vampires who held no loyalty and pacifist fairies, our entire world had finally found a way to come together and work as one… In fact, I wish this had happened years ago because this supernatural army is far more effective than when the races fight alone.

The rest of his guards abandon him to help their fellow men when they see that we are eliminating them with ease. I feel in the bond that my son is brimming with excitement. I shoot myself into the air just in time to see him come up behind the demon King completely unnoticed, he raises his blades on either side of his head and in one swift criss-cross motion… Beyonte's head is gone. Alex reaches down grabbing his head and screaming.

"The all powerful demon king was killed before his blade met another's flesh, his arrogance defeated him. I move to form a kingdom of supernaturals with one king and I wish to be that king."

The crowd erupted into cheers as the remaining demons tried to surrender, but were quickly killed. There does not seem to be an unhappy person on the battlefield. It is unanimous. MY son just united the races and ended a war that has been going on between the species for 10,000 years. Alex walks from the rift towards me still holding the former king's head, the crowd parts like the red sea as I make my descent and he arrives in front of me just as I land.

"I'm so proud of you." I say, slapping him on the back.

"Thanks. Take this. I'm going to my wife… I can feel her pain." He grimaces as he hands the head to me before taking off like a shot into the night sky so he could go be with Lily… We can only hope that this victory will not be sullied by the loss of our Queen before she even gets a chance to take the thrown.

I go and retrieve Sookie who I brought down to walk the battlefield with me so we can dispatch the last of the cowering demons. I see Mary resting in a fairy induced stasis so she could wait to get medical aid, which I shall have to thank Claudine later for making possible. While I let Sookie get her sword wet, my phone begins to go off rapidly… apparently the win was not just local, it seems our plan worked well. But just then I see Lily and Alex's discarded weapons and think… _It worked well… just not well enough._

I picked up their swords, handing them to Claudine and clutching Sookie to my chest as I let her cry at the bitter sweet victory. I probe the bond and feel little resolve… I can feel my son's sorrow and his wife's pain, the only relief I find is that at least I could still feel them.


	21. Chapter 21 final chapter of part one

_**Hey guys, this is the last chapter of this first part of the story. I wanted to end it here and start the second part because some people only read completed stories and this could go on and on so I felt this was a good place to break. Look for the second part of this story under the name ((Making it all Worth it: Part 2)) I know creative right? But at least this way there will be no confusion. Please enjoy the final act in Part 1.**_

**A-POV**

I flew straight to Ludwig's office and landed without losing my stride, running straight to Lily. I burst into the room and saw her looking pale and weak with her eyes closed. She appeared to be sleeping, but I could feel in the bond that she was awake, just too weak to open her eyes or move. I walked over to her and knelt next to her, taking her cold little hand in mine. I asked, "How is she?"

The little doctor frowned and said, "She will survive. Give her some of your blood… I was able to remove most of the toxin before it did too much damage." I looked at her and bit my wrist, holding it to her. I noticed a bright red streak in her white hair… that must be a result of the poison.

"What of our son?" I asked.

"Only time will tell. As of now, she is still with child." I bit my lip and for the second time tonight choked back a sob. I rested my hand on her stomach, praying to any god who would listen that they allow my wife to carry our child to term and have him be healthy.

I sat on the bed next to her, holding her hand for hours. I vaguely recognized people coming or going, but all I could do was focus on our bond and send her as much strength and love as I could. I must have slipped into down time when I registered the mermaid nurse addressing me. "You're Majesty? The dawn approaches."

I turned my head slightly in her direction and replied, "I feel the pull of dawn, but do not have to acquiesce to it." She nodded, placing a hand on my shoulder before leaving with a bow. I guess the news of my new self-appointed position travels fast.

I watched the sun rise for probably the first time in 100 years. I felt my vampire instincts running high… Even though the sun doesn't harm me, it still makes me really nervous. I got up to lay behind Lily with my body facing the window. It may sound weird, but blocking the sun from her made me feel a little better, like she was safer away from the sun's rays. I had to wonder that if my Dad was ever able to see the sun without bursting into flames if he would be as squirrely as I am about it.

Days passed before there was any change in her condition. My parents had come and gone as well as Pam, Amelia, Claude and Claudine… Others tried to visit, but I made it strictly family only. I heard that Mary, our human from the Alliance died in our service which was especially sad because it turned out that she took a blow from an iron sword to save Claude. Lily will be particularly upset about this because she considered Mary to be a friend and the loss of her life makes me even more sure that we need to take care of the zealot problem plaguing the humans, if for nothing else than just to avenge Mary and her family.

Dr. Ludwig had Claudine put Lily's mind in stasis so that her body could heal and be in pain without her having to suffer too much. Word on our son was tentative… no news is good news. But today I was laying on the side of her protecting her from the sun light (even though I know it won't hurt either of us, stupid vampire instincts) when the Dr. came in.

"You know… the sun won't hurt her." She said with a chuckle.

"I know." I said with an indignant tone.

"Well, I need you to sit up a bit so I can perform some tests." I reluctantly released her… but soon realized I could still shade her with my body if I leaned back and to the left… it is awkward and uncomfortable but seeing sunlight on her makes me really nervous and it is better if I'm not nervous. The little doctor chuckled at my awkward stance… I chose to ignore her.

"I think we are out of the woods… put your ear to her womb, you will hear your son's heart beat." I reluctantly allowed the sun to shine on her beautiful face as I leaned down to listen… sure enough.

_Thump… Flutter… Thump… Flutter… Thump… Flutter… Thump… Flutter…_

I was in awe… my SON is a warrior! I felt the pink tear escape my face, but I didn't care. I just clutched my tiny wife closer, thanking all the gods and devils in Heaven and Hades that she survived.

"We're going to have the fairy bring her back now… she will need to rest and eat… a lot. She cannot let her energy wane again. She may not be able to die by blade, but the child can draw so much of her energy that if she does not eat enough she could perish."

I nodded in agreement, making a long list of foods to have delivered to the house, as well as having a small kitchen installed in our room. I was still making big plans when Claudine walked in. She smiled at me and said, "You can't touch her while I remove the spell."

I growled and reluctantly removed my body from hers… still using my sheer size to block as much sunlight from touching her as possible. "Please hurry," I replied and took a step back.

She just let out a melodious laugh and started chanting. I felt the magic in the room lift from around her and as if a switch had been flipped, Lily's eyes shot open and immediately darted to me. I rushed to her, pulling her tight to my body, her black tears mixing with my pink as we cried together for what we almost lost… this was close, this was _too_ close.

"Is…is… our baby….." she trailed off, not wanting to say the words if it was true.

"Sheldon is fine. He is a little warrior." She smiled weakly and snuggled into me. I can't say how much I have missed this. After the room cleared out and it was just the two of us, I decided to broach the subject of Mary's demise because she would never forgive me if I kept something like that from her.

"My Flower?"

"Mmm?" she said, as she snuggled closer, if that was even possible.

"We suffered some losses after you were poisoned."

"I expected that. How many?" she replied.

"The number is inconsequential, though Mary perished at the tip of an iron sword when she took a blow to save Claude." She was silent, but I felt her tears falling onto my chest. I held and rocked her until she fell asleep. If I have it my way, I will spare her anymore pain for the rest of our immortal lives.

**E-POV**

"Lily and Alex are coming home today." I said to Sookie who was sitting at her laminating machine sealing today's note.

"So soon?" she asked.

"Yes, it seems that Lily was eager to get home to her own bed and see her family."

Sookie smiled and said, "I have missed her and Alex. I don't know what we would do without them and I can hardly remember life before her." I chuckled and nodded my head in agreement. Lily has most certainly brought a certain amount of excitement into our lives.

"Hey, Eric?"

"Yes, Lover?" I replied in my most sultry voice.

"Let's make a baby." I was standing before her naked and ready to go before she even had a chance to turn her head.

When she saw me she laughed and said, "Eager much?"

"Oh yes, Lover, baby making is one of my favorite activities!" I picked her up ripping her little blue sundress right off of her. I also made short work of her bra and panties because I wanted no delays… I hate underwear, they slow me down, but it seems no matter how much I protest she still insists on wearing them.

"I know! We practice a lot… are you sure your ready for the big leagues?"

I laughed and nipped at her before replying, "Lover, I was born ready." She laughed, but soon stopped after my kisses started to trail down her body. I need to take my time and worship her properly first because I am very excited about this and if I don't "warm her up" she might not get as good as I am sure she will give.

I kissed all the way down to her promised land, the oasis of her womanhood that had sated me for 150 years and will continue to do so for eternity. I spread her lower lips with my fingers, eliciting a moan from her, I love that I have that affect on her… I have barely touched her and she is already writhing for me. I slowly run my tongue up her slit, never breaking eye contact. I slowly start to work her nub in my mouth, sucking and nibbling. She is thrashing her head back and forth before moaning.

"More, Eric, please!"

I gladly comply by slipping a finger into her, pumping in and out. She starts to breath heavy and I can tell she is getting close so I take her nub back into my mouth and flick it with my tongue. Then I insert a second finger, increasing my pace. I curl my fingers and feel her fall to pieces around my hand. She is moaning and screaming my name… I can't help but give myself a mental pat on the back. I, however, am even more revved up than before.

She roughly pulls me up to her and breaths into my ear. "Let's make a baby." I smile my biggest shit eating grin and capture her mouth with mine, trying to pour every ounce of love I have for her into that kiss. When she breaks the kiss to breathe, I take that moment to position myself at her entrance. I pull her body close to mine as I slide into her… if it is possible it feels like she is tighter and warmer than usual. I hold her close to me as I slide in and out of her slowly, truly making love to her. We whisper words of adoration and love back and forth to each other.

I feel her start to get close so I capture her mouth with mine and pick up the pace, slowly moving my thumb over her nub. She places her mouth on my shoulder indicating that she is ready to bite so I do the same. We bite at the same time, and our mutual orgasms explode around us. The blinding white light from the Fae magic we are using encompass us. I feel it coursing through the two of us… and I can't wait until our child is born.

I roll over, placing Sookie on top, never extricating myself from her… I am just not ready to leave her body yet. I hold her close when I feel her tears on me. I pull her up and ask, "Are you okay?"

"Oh Eric, I just love you so much. I'm overwhelmed… we're going to have another baby!" she says, as she rubs her face on my chest, scenting me like a kitten. I pulled her close and whispered my confessions of undying love for her in Swedish, just like I know she loves until she falls asleep on my chest. While I stroke her back and nuzzle her, I feel her breathing even out so I roll her to her side and remove myself regretfully from her tight warm space. I lay my head on her womb whispering to our child just as I did for Alex, telling him/her just how much I love them already.

I don't know what is in store for us next, but at this moment everything seems to be going right. Our first grandchild is on the way, our second child also on the way, one of our biggest threats was eliminated, Alex has taken his role as Supreme King with no opposition and even though we lost Mary… she will not go unavenged. The humans have no idea what they have done by attacking one of ours. All in all, right now it is pretty quiet; but as I already know, quiet never lasts for long.


End file.
